Disillusion
by freelance beatnik
Summary: When Eärnur, King of Gondor, disappears during duel with the Witch King at Minas Morgul, Gondor is left kingless. At the same time, a girl is found where he was lost. It's one big mystery that needs to be solved, fast. ErestorOC!
1. In Which it Begins

Disillusion  
  
By freelance beatnik  
  
Chapter One: In Which it Begins

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: This story was written for my buddy Manda. I promised her that after I finished my little crap stories I'd write a fanfiction for her that was all about her...and well, you more or less should know how that's going to play out. So, through this story I am going to do the best I can to portray my good pal (with a few pointers from her, hopefully) in a Middle-earth type situation. I hope this makes sense and that you all enjoy it. If you don't enjoy it, well, tough crap. I like reviews; they encourage me, especially when you give me your ideas. Thankye kindly.

* * *

As chance would have it, I woke up in the morning hoping wholeheartedly for a perfectly flawless and uneventful day. Just one perfect day was all I was hoping for, and yes, I know, it is naïve and ridiculously stupid a wish. Apparently I let my naïveté (that was mainly spawned by early morning semi-consciousness) get the better of me, and it blew up in my face. Not literally, of course, because that would have possibly resulted in a rather large amount of blood and gore. Also not to mention the basic fact that things that are intangible (such as whims or fancies) are utterly incapable of exploding. That would be beside the point.  
  
If one were to wish to be literal, it would have to be said that I was consumed by the dark and abysmal expanses of unpromising reality, but that would be a bit poetic. In all actuality, I was trudging around the computer in my basement when the lights began flickering and a giant black vortex thing showed up and sucked me into it. Despite the fact that it was random, supernatural, and a bit on the corny side, it was really pretty cool. That was until it decided to spew me back out somewhere else.  
  
So everything went from corny to frightening in about five seconds and I think I might crap myself. That would be putting it bluntly. I find myself in a rather depressing state. Surrounded by rocks and dirt next to a giant tower that emanates the essence of doom, I am sitting on my butt in jeans and a t-shirt and I'm not even wearing any shoes. Today must be my lucky day, but how can anyone pass up an opportunity to trudge around in a horrifying badland in their toe socks? Toe socks with frogs on them, nonetheless.  
  
I looked up at the sky, shadowy and ominous as it was. I don't really know what I was looking for, or if I was even actually looking for anything. Not like there is much else to do when you're scared half to death in some unknown place. The sky above and around the tower was very dim, and I could have sworn that somewhere in the distance far beyond I saw fires burning in the mountains. I knew instantly that was not a direction I wanted to go in. I looked in the opposite direction and it occurred to me that further away the sky seemed lighten.  
  
Internal instincts tell us that light is good and dark is creepy and bad, so I figured I'd opt for the light. I stood up and brushed off my jeans and trudged purposefully away from the tower, at a very slow pace due to pointy rocks and my severe lack of foot protection. That was painful, in an antagonizing and memorable kind of way. What was more memorable was series of shrieks I heard from behind me, from that tower. A skull-splitting screech filled the air and replaced the steady and distant rumble in my ears. I covered them with my hands and I stumbled, falling to my knees.  
  
"What the hell is that?" I yelled to no one in particular as my pants tore against the jagged stones. I continued to yell and to scream, hoping that my own cries would drown out these noises I was hearing. It was then that I heard the voice in my head.  
  
"He is ours now...to meet his doom in this city of torment...never to be seen by your kind again!" it rasped. I was struck down to my very soul with a cold terror and my screams ceased to sound in my throat. He? City of torment? I heard a bloodcurdling scream sound from behind me, one unlike the monstrous shrieking of before. I heard my heart pounding in my ears and though I knew these screams of pain continued, I could not hear them.  
  
Clumsily, I leapt up from my knees and I ran, dashing my feet against the stones and stumbling with every step I took. I was hurting now and I figured my feet had to be bleeding, but I pushed that thought from my mind as the sky above me began to lighten and the ground started to smooth out. The rocky terrain turned to dust and dirt then into a slight weedy grass which, now, felt like silk under my feet.  
  
My breath was coming out in heavy rasps and I desperately wanted to stop and rest, but I was on some kind of super adrenaline rush that kept me going. I realized soon enough that there was an appearance of a river to my left, and near it a dirt road. I eventually calmed enough to look back at the tower and realize that I hadn't been in front of it like I had originally guessed. I had really been sitting on the far side, opposite the river and road. I had crossed in front of this tower in my frantic attempt at fleeing and had come to the road and river that headed straight for it on the other side.  
  
Now I was mentally and emotionally distraught (not to mention confused) at this point, but I wasn't stupid. I knew that all roads lead in two directions, you just have to pick one. I knew which way I didn't want to be going, so I figured the other direction was as good a choice as any. With that segment of the obvious mastered, I had failed to consider what would happen if I ran into anyone else on the road, which, as it turned out, was a very bad thing to do.  
  
Along the road ahead of me were five men mounted on horses. I had failed to notice them at first, but they had not done so of me, and I soon found myself being charged at. Well, I wouldn't really call it a charge. It was really a frantically paced gallop that involved some rather offensive looking metal objects being pointed in my direction. That was rather frightening.  
  
That was when I passed out.  
  
Man, my life seriously bites.

* * *

To be continued...if you people don't kill me first...


	2. The Predicament is Realized

Disillusion  
  
By freelance beatnik  
  
Chapter Two: The Predicament is Realized

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: Well, thus far you people seem rather pleased with the story, and that's great. I live to entertain. Anyway, this chapter will more or less start to explain everything so that you can get a vague idea of what is going on. The last chapter was really quite vague, but that was done intentionally, not only to serve as a brief prelude into our tale, but to keep you hanging in there for this chapter. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. With that said, thankye kindly, and enjoy the story.

* * *

By the time I regained consciousness, I found myself in a considerably different state than before. I was no longer beneath the shadow of that dark tower or near the badlands into which that corny vortex hard spewed me out. There was a nasty smell and I was quite uncomfortable. Upon opening my eyes I saw green moving below me. I figured that to be grass, only grass does not move of its own accord, thus I had to be the one doing the moving. The smell was a horse and my discomfort was brought about by my rope-bound hands and the fact that I was slung across the horse's back, in front of the rider.  
  
A groan escaped my lips and I shifted in hopes of finding a more comfortable position. My actions did not go unnoticed, for a gruff voice from above me spoke.  
  
"Halt, men, halt! The lass has come about," he declared as the horse stopped. It was then that I remembered. I had been running towards that river, towards the road, and there were those five men mounted on horses. They had charged at me and then everything had gone dark. I had passed out and now I was tied up and on a horse with a man who probably was going to kill me. Just an utterly fabulous way to wake up, I must say.  
  
The man dismounted and the next thing I knew, big gloved hands grabbed my waist, pulled me off the horse, and set me on the ground. A sudden pain jolted up both my legs and then I recalled how I had cut my feet those on jagged rocks. I looked down at my feet to discover that my toe socks were gone and strips of bloodied cloth were tied about my feet. Well, at least if they had intentions of killing me they had the decency to wrap up my feet first. That was very considerate of them.  
  
I stopped musing at my feet and looked up at the man who had pulled me off the horse. He was a really huge guy, but then again, I'm not exactly a person of remarkable height, either. He was broad-shouldered and was dressed in a funky medieval kind of way. I looked at his face to discover he had shoulder-length brown hair and this stubbly beard thing going on. I wanted to say something, anything, because he wasn't saying anything, just looking at me, but then the realization hit me that I had no idea where I was or what time I was in.  
  
I don't always think before I act, but saying something wrong to this guy could get me killed, so I considered that risk calculated and scratched off the list of things I wanted to try. Instead, I looked back at my feet, which were really starting to hurt me. If this hairy clown wasn't going to say anything to me I wasn't going to stand there all day waiting. So, with great unease (due to my bound hands) I plopped onto my butt on the grass. The other men tensed at my sudden movement. I suppose they thought I was going to run away or kill someone, but considering my circumstance I'd say they were just neurotic more than anything else.  
  
"Do you speak?" asked the brawny man as he lowered himself onto one knee in front of me.  
  
"I do," I replied hesitantly. He nodded, as if pleased. He reached to his belt and unsheathed a small blade. I didn't know what he was going to do with it, and I was rather creeped out by it, but I tried not to let it show.  
  
"We bear a heavy burden on our hearts this day, we need not bear you also," he said with a notable gentleness in his voice. He motioned for me to hold out my hands, so I did, and he cut the ropes away from my wrists. I rubbed at them gently and he stared at me for a few moments before I realized I should thank him.  
  
"Thank you," I said quietly. I hoped they said 'thank you' around here. Oh well.  
  
"There is a great mystery surrounding you and your appearance from beneath the shadows of Minas Morgul," he said, fixing his knife back at his belt. Minas Morgul? The name rang a bell somewhere in the back of my mind. I groaned. I was so confused; I thought my brain was going to explode.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked. If Minas Morgul rang a bell maybe something else would too and I'd be able to figure out where the hell I was.  
  
"We ride west through North Ithilien, along the river Morgulduin. We return to the White City of Minas Tirith," he explained. That's when the light bulb turned on. Holy crap I'm in Middle-earth. I didn't see that one coming.  
  
Now, generally, I'm alright with strange things going on in my life, because they happen quite often. But this incredibly realistic fanfiction cliché thing of me being warped into a fictional world was really quite disturbing. Most uncool. This kind of stuff was seriously not supposed to happen, least of all of me.  
  
This was the part where I became glad that I took the time to sit down and read Tolkien's works, but this sure didn't look like the War of the Ring and this guy wasn't any Elf of insane immortal hotness or a cool hobbit or something.  
  
"What is the year?" I asked, trying not to sound like a retard.  
  
"Why, it is the year 2050 of the Third Age, lass." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Damn the hairy man.  
  
"You spoke of a burden on your hearts. Has something happened?" I asked. I was pretty good with the events that took place during the War of the Ring with the Fellowship and all that, but anything before that and I was more or less lost. He cast his eyes down to the ground and then spoke sadly.  
  
"Eärnur, King of Gondor, is lost."  
  
Well, that explains a lot.

* * *

There you go. I hope that clears up a few things. You know what's going on here and in the next chapter I'll explain to you all exactly what this all means!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Establishment of Facts

Disillusion  
  
By freelance beatnik  
  
Chapter Three: Establishment of Facts

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: I've got some really interesting comments about this story thus far and I must say that I am really excited and glad that you all like it. I must say, after all the silly and mediocre material I've come up with before this, it truly feels exhilarating to do some real writing.

* * *

Conveniently, I had an idea about this king, Eärnur, lost unto evil so many years before the War of the Ring. It was brief, but as I recall, Faramir made mention of it to Frodo at one point during their time together. That would explain the shrieking I had heard, as well as that dreadful voice from inside my head. At least I was familiar, however vaguely, with the situation, but I still needed more information if I was to survive like this.  
  
"How was your king lost?" I asked. The man stared at the ground silently for a moment. I figured he was gathering his wits about him before attempting to elucidate anything, let alone his lord's death. Finally he spoke, softly, with his face still down.  
  
"He accepted a challenge from the Witch King, the greatest of the Nine who lurks within Minas Morgul. He was betrayed by them and carried off," he paused, "or so we are led to believe. None of our company bore witness to this duel...we are left solely with our assumptions. Our hopes were that you would have some knowledge, whether it is to confirm or ease these fears," he said, finally looking me in the eye.  
  
I was forced to look away from the man and close my eyes tightly; the memory of that dreadful cold terror spreading throughout my very being returning. I now knew who was behind the voice I had heard in my head. It had been the Witch King of Angmar, and the 'he' whom that foul voice had mentioned was their king. I understood it now, but to tell these men? I was frightened for myself now, for my life, that some harm might befall me at their hands. Yet, as recalled this mans voice when he told me his king was lost, I knew I had to tell them, regardless of the consequences.  
  
"When I was back there," I pointed in the direction I thought we had come from, "I heard an evil voice inside my mind." I paused for a moment, recalling the exact words. "It said 'He is ours now, to meet his doom in this city of torment, never to be seen by your kind again'. I knew not whom it was speaking of, but now I think it must have been your king."  
  
There was no response to my words, not a single sound. It seemed that even the wind had ceased its blowing at this dour revelation, for the grass no longer rustled with the breeze. The man stared into my eyes, looking for a sign that I spoke the truth. He found it, I could tell by his frown, but he nodded all the same. He rose from his kneeling position and addressed the men.  
  
"There is no untruth in her eyes. Our king has been stolen from us by the Lord of the Nazgûl; he has satisfied his need for retribution," he declared, suddenly mounting his horse again. "Let us ride on to the White City. Mayhap the whole of this mystery can be pieced together by men of intellect, not men of swords such as us," he said with a lightly sardonic tone.  
  
Well, he believed me, which was definitely a plus, seeing as I wasn't lying. They still weren't giving the appearance of a group of men who would try and burn me at the stake as some kind of witch, which was also a plus. Aside from stating that my appearance near Minas Morgul was a mystery, which it was, in fact, for all of us, the matter of my presence was not questioned. That relieved me greatly because the last thing I needed was for them to think I was some servant of the enemy.  
  
The other four men mounted their horses quickly and I was left on the grass. Not wanting to be left behind in the middle of nowhere, I struggled to my feet. The big man grabbed my arm and pulled my up on his horse behind him.  
  
"Hold on to me, lass, or you might fall off," he said, and I obeyed. The horses started moving at a decent pace and he spoke again, "Lass, have you a name?"  
  
"Amanda," I answered, not even thinking about how odd a name that had to be in a place like this. I cursed myself silently, but then I realized that I didn't really have that much to lose anyway. I was probably just going end up dead some time in the near future, so I pushed my worries into the back of my mind.  
  
"An odd name, but I believe it suits you; an odd name for an odd lass. It's pretty, in a foreign way, I suppose," he rambled. I could tell he wasn't good at making small talk, which was just grand, because I wasn't entirely sure if I really cared for it.  
  
"Might I learn your names?" I asked. I really didn't like thinking of these men as 'these men' all the time.  
  
"I am Aratan, son of Thalion," he said. I noticed that he held his head up high and I could hear the pride in his voice. I guess Thalion must be a pretty cool guy. "Behind you is Riordann," he said, and I turned around to look at the faces of these men as he introduced them. "Next to him is Hador, and behind Hador is Mallor. Lastly we have Beledron on the end, there. We were the king's guard; bound to protect His Majesty from any peril. You can see with your own eyes how well we performed our duty," he said bitterly.  
  
"You said it was a duel. You could not help him then. Even so, if the Witch King had his mind set on vengeance, I honestly do not think you would have been able to stop him. Do not blame yourselves for things beyond your control," I said, trying to give him some hope and encouragement. I was aware of the effect this loss would have on Gondor, but they would not be leaderless; they had the Steward. He nodded silently and we just rode on. I knew it would all end well, eventually. So long as I did not about messing it up, that is.  
  
It was then that I saw the outline of a great city in the mountains ahead.  
  
The White City, Minas Tirith, was before us.

* * *

There you go! That just about explains what's going on, where she is, and what is happening. As for what's going to happen after this? I have not the faintest idea. I'll write the next chapter on whim and work with whatever my brain spews out. I don't know how great this chapter was compared to the others. I'll have to read it over again tomorrow, maybe make a few adaptations. If you read it and ever find any mistakes, please let me know. I'm also open to ideas! I love to know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Approaching a Confrontation

Disillusion  
  
By freelance beatnik  
  
Chapter Four: Approaching a Confrontation

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe that I've actually made it to chapter four! I didn't think I'd really ever get this thing started, but I have, and it's turned out pretty good. I know Amanda is a Sue. It's an inevitable fact of fanficcing that if you're going to create your own female character she's going to end up that way. In this case, as WargishBoromirFan pointed out, it's because of her entry via the corny vortex of doom. Hopefully the actual story and my painstaking efforts to keep the story canon will make up for that in the long run. With that said, thank you for all your support!

* * *

Doubtlessly awe-inspiring, was the sight of Minas Tirith. I could see it shimmering, even from the hill in the distance on which we stood. It was a grand picture, but not quite as grand as I had quite hoped. I remembered the line from my Lord of the Rings book that likened the Tower of Ecthelion to a 'glimmering spike of pearl and silver', yet as I looked out, that wasn't exactly what I saw.  
  
Curious, I pondered this for several moments in my head, but then I realized that the tower was named after Ecthelion, the Steward who rebuilt it. The Last King of Gondor had just been lost and there weren't any ruling stewards yet. That explained why it was just the regular tower I saw, bearing the standards of Gondor and of the White City. I was pulled out of my reverie when Aratan shifted into his 'I'm proud of this' stance and spoke.  
  
"Minas Tirith, the heart of Gondor and our home!" he said. I smiled to myself because Aratan was not the first man to feel so passionately for his home, nor would he be the last. The horses were urged onward as we crossed the Pelennor to the Great Gate of Minas Tirith. Horns sounded and the gate began to open before us. I assumed that the guards on the walls of the First Circle of the city had recognized the King's little entourage, and thus identification was not needed.  
  
We rode throughout the city without stopping. It was a peculiar experience, not only because the people were expecting to see their king and he wasn't there, but because there was a strangely garbed blonde person riding on the back of the front guard's horse. I could feel my face start to turn bright red, like it always does when I'm nervous or embarrassed. I forced myself to ignore the gazes of these bewildered Gondorian people and center on the architecture of the city. Even up close it was still a sight to behold, white stone walls and shimmering banners blowing in the wind along the streets.  
  
Minas Tirith, which was a seven-tiered city, took us little time to get through. Separating each circle of the city was a gate. We were not stopped, asked for passwords, or otherwise hindered, for the guards recognized the livery in which members of our company were garbed, and knew better than to obstruct the king's escort.  
  
Eventually we made it to what I assumed to be the Citadel, due to the fact that we had just passed through the seventh gate, not like it appeared that we could really go any higher. The horses stopped suddenly and five small boys (I assumed them to be pages or stable boys) ran over and grabbed hold of the horses' reigns whilst we dismounted. Aratan was off our horse in one swift movement and was helping me get down when a robed figure appeared from the other end of the stone courtyard. It was then that Aratan bent his head down and whispered in my ear.  
  
"That is the steward, Mardil Voronwë. He has served under King Eärnur and his father before him. It is to this man that we bear our ill news. I advise you say naught unless you are required to do otherwise."  
  
I nodded and trailed along behind the tall Gondorian as they approached the steward. Mardil, who I had imagined being a grumpy, old, political, lout, was a noble and lordly looking man. He appeared anxious, and considering the circumstances, I could not blame him. He was slightly disheveled, but this was probably caused by frantic pacing and worry over the safe return of the king. Upon seeing us I could tell his heart just stopped, for the king was not with us, nor did we come bearing his body.  
  
"What ill has befallen Eärnur, King of Gondor?" he asked, already partially knowing the answer.  
  
"My lord," answered Aratan, "the king was betrayed by the Nazgûl. It is our belief that he was carried of into Minas Morgul, never to return."  
  
The steward just started at Aratan, as if absorbing all of this information in. Then, suddenly, he looked up at the sky and let out a despairing wail. A rather painful thing to listen to, I must say, not only because it was loud and it hurt the ears, but because I knew the agony he was going through mentally and emotionally; it was heart wrenchingly painful. Just as suddenly as this outburst had begun, it was over, and Mardil Voronwë was prepared for details of his lord's ruin.  
  
"Did you see this happen? Did any of you bear witness to his account?" he asked.  
  
"No, my lord, we had been ordered to stay alongside the road and anticipate the king's return," said Aratan.  
  
"Then how do you know of this treachery of the Nazgûl? Perhaps he is yet living under the shadow of that dark tower; mayhap he waits in eternal slumber for his body to be collected and returned to the city!" he exclaimed, clearly becoming distressed over the entire situation.  
  
There was silence. I knew Aratan did not wish to bring me into this. Truth be told, what knowledge I had, and had shared with all of them, didn't really provide any viable proof that Eärnur was truly dead. In my heart I knew he was dead. The Witch King would have tortured him in ways unknown to human kind and then would have killed him. Even if he still was alive in Minas Morgul, we couldn't get him back, and if we could, I doubt that he would ever be properly qualified to rule again.  
  
I figured it best to be honest now then have them find out somehow that we had all lied. Besides, the guy was bound to wonder what was up with the strangely clad blonde girl hiding behind the head of the king's escort. I would definitely have to explain myself somewhere along the line, and who knows, maybe this guy would be able to find me a way to go home. I weighed out the risks in my mind and what it all boiled down to is that either way I might end up dead, but if I came clean I'd be able to know I died being honest. I stepped out from behind Aratan.  
  
"I am their sole proof to these claims."  
  
Then I clasped my hands anxiously and resigned myself to my fate.

* * *

There you go, guys! I know it isn't that great, but I've been having a bit of a writers block lately. It took me so long to get up because I had my birthday recently and I go to get my drivers permit on Tuesday so I've been studying my driver's manual for that. Things will be a bit chaotic for the next week or so with all of that, so if I apologize can't update regularly! Please enjoy!


	5. Disbelief is a Spreading Plague

Disillusion  
  
By freelance beatnik

* * *

Chapter Five: Disbelief is a Spreading Plague  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone. Welcome to chapter five. I know the last chapter wasn't that great, and I'm working towards improving on that. Hopefully this one will be better! Also be aware that this chapter was written to funk. Weird things always happen when I listen to funk, especially when I am simultaneously eating large amounts of sugar. Hopefully it won't get to crazy. With that said, I guess I'll just get started on the chapter. Thankye!

* * *

Exactly what happened after I made my statement, I don't think I can ever be totally certain. I had been expecting a sort of chaos and a most definite arrest of my person. What I got was a rather confused look from the steward, Mardil, and a slight jab in the back from Aratan. I knew he was concerned for my safety, I guess the big oaf had become attached to me or something. He was a pretty cool guy, so I had no qualms with his apparent liking for me.  
  
Regardless, my situation had become quite the conundrum, and I risked causing major problems in this world by withholding valuable information. My very presence was probably caused by some rift in the space-time continuum (or possibly a drunken wizard or something) and making it any worse didn't sound like a terrific idea. It was because of these beliefs of mine that I then prepared to confess all to the steward.  
  
"Stranger," Voronwë addressed me, "you declare to know of our king's fate. What knowledge you have would be best served if told to those who seek it."  
  
I paused and took a deep breath before I spoke. "One day past I found myself beneath the shadows of Minas Morgul, knowing not where I was or how I got there." I paused, gathering my thoughts. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the steward quirk an eyebrow at me, clearly skeptical of the validity of my statement. "Being ignorant, but not blind, I knew that barren wasteland was a place I wanted to be far away from. I trekked away from the tower when I heard this terrible unearthly screeching start, soon followed by a voice inside my head. It said 'He is ours now, to meet his doom in this city of torment, never to be seen by your kind again'. I didn't know what it was talking about, but I heard more screams, ones that sounded like they came from a man."  
  
I knew that Mardil wasn't really buying any of my account, but then again, he wasn't supposed to. The stewards only assumed power because they didn't have any physical proof that the king was dead, and the king did not have an heir or appointed successor. I just had to tell my story, hope they wouldn't buy it and mess up the course of history, and that they wouldn't execute me to top it all off with.  
  
I decided then to continue. "After that I was so frightened I ran, I am not sure for how long, but eventually I saw a river and a road off and away from that tower. Along the road were these five men, awaiting the return of their lord. They came after me, thinking me an enemy, and in my panic and fright I lost consciousness. They took me and waited for me to awaken, and when I did we spoke of many things. It was then that Aratan told me of King Eärnur's disappearance. In return, I told them of my plight. We then were forced to gather all this information and assume the worst. We then traveled back here, to Minas Tirith."  
  
Voronwë said nothing for a while, looking me in the eye, then at Aratan, and the other four members of our company. He definitely wasn't falling for it, which was a relatively good thing for the course of history, and a less gratifying one for me.  
  
Finally he spoke, looking to Aratan. "Is this stranger's accounting of events correct?"  
  
"Yes," Aratan nodded.  
  
"This is very ill news indeed. There are still many things that remain a mystery before my eyes. I shall present our current situation as well as this new-found information before the council. A proper course of action shall be taken from there. Until that time, Stranger, you are to stay within the city under the guard of the King's Escort. Any attempt to leave will result in your arrest. You hold enough suspicion in my eyes as it is. Any attempt to flee will confirm my ill feelings towards you. Go now, you shall be sent for when your presence is required," he said. The five behind me bowed, I stood there looking like a dolt, and the steward walked away.  
  
Aratan grabbed my upper arm in his large hand and pulled me away towards the steps leading to the gate. He seemed rather upset, and I couldn't blame him. I knew he had wanted me to remain silent, but that wouldn't have been right.  
  
"You lead yourself along a line heading straight on towards imprisonment, lass. What we had to say wasn't enough to sway him to believe the king is passed on as we do. Your confession made him believe even less and he seems certain you are some servant of the enemy. Definitely a poor course of action, poor indeed!" he said as he pulled me down the steps.  
  
"Well, it did not seem like a very good idea to keep quiet, Aratan! I know this will land me in a pile of trouble," he pulled me around a street corner, "but I can worry about that when the time comes. I have other things on my mind," I said as we stopped in front of one of many white stone buildings, which I assumed to be a shop of some kind.  
  
He let out a sigh and let go of my arm. "I do not want to see you getting yourself killed, is all. Here," he handed me a pouch that jangled in my palm, "go inside this store here. Have the seamstress find you some more normal attire and some boots. I shall be right in there when you are finished," he pointed to a bustling place across the street. "I need some ale." He waked away.  
  
"I will see you in a little while!"  
  
Middle-earth clothes shopping was bound to be hell.

* * *

There you have it! Clothes shopping is not my idea of fun, and I figure first-time Middle-earth clothes shopping must be hell on a person from another world or alternate dimension. Yeah, I know, I'm anything but typical when it comes to the being a teenage girl thing. Go figure. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Any reviews that you feel gracious enough to give me will be mightily appreciated! I like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions or anything feel free to tell me! Thankye kindly!


	6. Fascinating New Experiences

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik  
  
Chapter Six: Fascinating New Experiences

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?  
  
Author's Note: This chapter doesn't really address any real plot points, just emphasizes the difficulties in adapting to foreign ways of life. In other words, it's kind of a filler chapter. I want to thank you guys for your reviews and for those corrections in grammar. I do look for them after I write the chapter, but for some odd reason I always write late at night, so my brain isn't fully functioning and misses some. If ever you see any, let me know, because I'd love to correct them! While you're at it, maybe you could give me some plot ideas or something. Any input that you are willing to give is more than welcome! Thanks!

* * *

Finding suitable attire in Middle-earth had become quite the task. The clothes in the shop were interesting and very different from any others I had ever seen, but to me they were beyond just being foreign. They were all-out bogus. They were nearly medieval in style, hadn't very much color to them, and had this quasi-archaic feel to them when I touched them.   
  
As was acceptable in this type of society, common women (such as housewives and girls of varying ages) were to wear dresses that were the quintessence of simplicity. Though bordering on dull, I thought they were interesting because of their difference in comparison to my clothes, yet I held no desire to wear one. I also took into account that I did now know where the course of future events might lead me, so I figured travel-suited garb would be of greater use.  
  
By the time I was done perusing and purchasing I had in my possession: one pair of heavy leather traveling boots, one pair of cloth-lined leather pants, three tunics (of a slightly feminine variety), three light undershirts, undergarments of various assortments, two sets of what I considered to be pajama-like clothes, a leathery jerkin-type thing, a heavy and comfy garment that I considered a jacket, gloves, and this really spiffy headscarf. Along with a traveling pack in which I could carry them wherever I needed, I hadn't even spent half of the money that Aratan had given me. I knew I'd have to thank him later for it.  
  
With that incredibly fascinating experience behind me, I now headed across the way to the tavern in which Aratan had said he'd be waiting. I made my way through the bustle of people seeking a well cooked meal and a nice pint of ale to where Aratan sat at a far table. He saw me over his mug and waved me over. I sat down across from him and he smiled at me.  
  
"How did you fare?" he asked.  
  
"Well enough. I bought what I thought I would need if I should ever have to leave the city. If I survive this whole ideal I think I'll get away from here for a while," I told him. "Thank you. I still have half of your money."  
  
"Do you? That is very well indeed. Hold onto it for a bit longer. After we eat I shall take you to my home. I would very much like that you should be introduced to my family. You will be more than welcome there. Perhaps then we shall allow you some rest. From there we shall see how everything plays out," he explained.  
  
Just then one of the tavern's employees, a young lad of maybe nine or ten years, came bearing a tray of two steaming bowls of stew and two more mugs, one of ale and one of water. He placed them in front of us and scuttled back into the kitchen upon completing his task. I was absolutely famished so I dug right in, not really sure what Middle-earth cuisine was like. Much to my surprise, I found it to be positively delicious. It was simplistic, but you could taste every minute detail, down to the very herbs. The best part was how it warmed me inside and out the moment it hit my stomach.   
  
Apparently Aratan noticed me reveling in the wonders of my meal. "They have the best in the city, I must tell you. This tavern is one of the most prosperous businesses around!"  
  
I was too busy gulping down my meal to respond to his statement, but I knew he had to be right. Soon enough, both our bellies were filled and we were ready to head for Aratan's home. So, we up and left and headed from the Third Circle to the Fifth Circle, where after a while, we found his home. It looked like a nice place, and for him to be living up so high in the city I figured that maybe there was more to this guy than was evident.   
  
It was late, and Aratan informed me his mother and father, who resided with in his home, would already be retired to bed. I did get a chance to meet his wife, Iorene, who, at being five months pregnant with her first child, was slightly moody but pleasant all the same. With simple introductions and minor explanations having been made about the king's disappearance and my showing up out of a land of evil, I was sent to a spare room for the night.  
  
It was a simple room and had a wonderful homey feel to it. I had missed that terribly about my home, even though I hadn't even been here for that long a period of time. I didn't feel like going to bed dirty, so I changed out of my dirty not-of-this-world clothes and headed over to the washbasin, where I cleaned up and replaced the bandages on my feet with clean ones.   
  
I changed into my Middle-earth style pajamas that I had bought, which were really no more than a lightweight shirt and a pair of lightweight breeches. I had, in all actuality, gotten sleeping garments that were meant for a man, but I didn't feel much like a nightgown person. That had earned me some strange looks from the seamstress, but I didn't really care. With all that done I got into the bed, which was incredibly comfy. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, contemplating the course my life was taking.  
  
I had survived my first whole day in an alternate world.  
  
Closing my tired eyes, I slept, knowing I would have to survive the second.

* * *

There's the lovely chapter six! It was really more or less just a filler chapter, as I said before, but a chapter all the same. I hope you liked it. Remember, I love input and I need it to help keep this story going on course. It's been in a tad of a slump, but give it a chapter or so more and the fun stuff will start! So please, review if you can, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much!


	7. A Gyrating Wheel of Troubles

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik 

Chapter Seven: A Gyrating Wheel of Troubles

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I can't really give you an introduction as to what this chapter is about, because to be honest, I haven't a clue myself. I always write this authors note before the chapter, so I can't tell you what this chapter is about until after I've written it. All I know is that I think our little Mary Sue is going to be presented with some difficult situations.

* * *

Getting to sleep in through a part of the morning was an enjoyable experience. I was woken by the rays of sunlight that came flooding in through my window. I opened my eyes sleepily, and for a brief moment, I had the idea in my head that I was home. Then I realized that I was not home, but I was in Aratan's guest room, in his house in Fifth Circle of Minas Tirith, in Middle-earth. That reality, all by itself, was a great deal to handle, but I really wasn't sure that the shock had hit me yet. I didn't think I there was any feasible way for me to get back home.

Pushing those semi-depressing thoughts out of my mind, I stumbled out of bed. Running a hand through my hair I headed for the door. While reaching for the doorknob, I suddenly realized that with Middle-earth's sense of propriety, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave my room dressed as I was. So, I reluctantly made a semi-conscious attempt at dressing myself in my new clothes. Digging through my pack, I found the clothes I sought to wear for the day and donned them with relative ease.

By the time I was done I was wearing my new boots, pants, my burgundy tunic, and my jerkin. There was a small mirror near the washbasin, and I used it to look myself over after I had brushed my hair. I looked really different. I mean, my physical appearance had not altered in any way, I still looked like me, but seeing myself garbed in these foreign clothes gave me anew perspective when looking at myself. I didn't look very much like the teenage girl I was used to seeing. I now resembled a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, young woman with the sense of fierce dignity and maturity that I had always wanted to appear as.

Feeling a boost in my self-esteem I left my room and bounded down the small staircase to the dining room, where sat Aratan, Iorene, and an elderly couple, who I presumed to be his mother and father. Seeing the empty place at the table I headed for it and sat myself down.

"Good morning!" I greeted.

"That it is, and a bright and warm one, at that. I take it you rested well, for with your apparent change in appearance comes a brighter mood than I have yet been witness to," said Aratan with a smile.

"Well, yesterday was a rather trying and long day for me, with all of these odd things going on in my life. I was very tired and slept like a rock. Thank you for allowing me to use your spare room," I said.

"That is what guest rooms are for, dear," said Iorene as she passed me some eggs for my breakfast. I scooped some onto my plate and started to devour them.

"Ah, I fear you have yet to be introduced to my mother and father. This is my mother, Dioreth, and my father, Thalion. Mother, Father, may I present to you Amanda," introduced Aratan.

"It is very nice to finally meet you. Please, if you would all just call me Manda, it would make me feel more comfortable," I said.

"Very well, Manda. Any person who my son finds trustworthy enough to befriend will always be welcomed in our home," said Dioreth.

"I thank you for your hospitality and your kindness," I said smiling as I resumed breaking my fast.

The rest of the morning meal was relatively quiet. I was hungry and kept stuffing my face, while everyone else at the table was picking at their food silently. I didn't have anything worth saying, and they didn't seem to know what to say. I was busy contemplating all the things that could possibly happen to me. I think we were all expecting some guards to come knocking on the door any moment and carry me away to be executed or something.

Now, as it so happened, we were the only people in the whole city who had an understanding of what had happened to Eärnur at Minas Morgul. That was of course excluding Steward Mardil Voronwë and which ever advisors and councils he had shared my tale with, but it wasn't like he had honestly believed it. Even though we were the keepers of a great, though unbelievable, secret, the people of Minas Tirith were not ignorant. They all knew where their king had gone off too, that he had not returned with his escort, and so the rumors began to fly.

Inasmuch as I feared my arrest within these city walls, the idea of being forced to leave and go out onto the road or into the wilderness alone frightened me far more. I wasn't a warrior, traveler, or ranger. I had no real outdoor skills; least of all any that would help me survive in so dangerous an element. Were I attacked by monsters or robbers I would be unable to defend myself, not to mention the fact that I had relatively no sense of direction and I would get lost.

Sipping water from my cup, I realized that all these things would come to pass. I hadn't come so far just to die; I would have to survive on my own. At least long enough to maybe find some answers. That was another problem, I realized. I didn't know who to go to for answers, and when and if I did find someone, what questions was I going to ask? It was all rather overwhelming for me, so I decided to put it out of my mind and enjoy my meal.

So I sat there not thinking about much of anything as I ate my toast.

And then the steward's summons came.

* * *

Whoo! Another slightly filler-y chapter! The good stuff happens in the next one. I hope this chapter was rather believable. I didn't want Aratan's family to seem completely welcoming of our little Sue, but I didn't want them to seem quite so untrustworthy. Kind of like 'if the man of the house says you're okay we'll put up with you without complaint for a time' kind of thing. So, I made a few lines of dialogue that sort of portrayed that idea and then had everyone sit there in awkward silence. I don't know. Aratan's family really isn't that vital a part of this story. I just thought I'd mention them. I hope it wasn't that bad and that you enjoyed it. Please, don't forget to review while you are at it! 


	8. The Greatest Trials Begin Here

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik Chapter Eight: The Greatest Trials Begin Here

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: This is where the exciting stuff begins! Wahoo! I know you've all been waiting for it, and I've been anxiously awaiting the point in time when I could finally start writing some of the better stuff.

* * *

Having received my summons from the steward, I was forced to follow a page up to the citadel. Aratan, who had wanted to come with me, was informed that I was required to come alone. I figured that could not be a good thing, but I kept myself calm and I followed the page through the city streets as we ascended, gate by gate.

Though it seemed like forever, we reached the Citadel in good time. My heart was starting to pound in my ears, and I was nervous. My cheeks started to turn bright pink, as they always do when I'm this way, and I follow the page into the main building of the Citadel, passing through several small hallways and into one great hall. At the head sat Mardil Voronwë, Steward of Gondor, and set around a table in the midst of the hall were councilors and advisors to him and of the late king.

I stood at the far end of the hall near the door I had come in, and everyone present stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably and kept wringing my hands together, waiting for someone to say something. I saw the steward shift in his seat, staring at me all the while.

He cleared his throat and then spoke forcefully so his tenor voice filled the great hall. "Stranger, I have shared your tale with all the advisors and councils present in this city. We know not what to make of your tale, for to us it seems rather farfetched. You have five men who can confirm most of your tale, but not all. We have only the words of one foreigner telling us that a voice within her mind that spoke of the king's demise. Our king is missing after a duel with the Witch King, and we believe it is plausible that some ill may have befallen him, but without any substantial evidence we cannot confirm that he no longer draws breath and that he cannot return to his throne.

"Accounting all of these details," he went on, "it has decided that I, Mardil Voronwë, Steward of Gondor, shall maintain the rule of this kingdom, until the king returns. Until then his throne shall remain unoccupied."

I released the breath I had been holding, glad that they hadn't believed me. This was the way things were going to be. Now all they had to do was address the issue of me and my mysterious appearance. Hopefully they would just leave it alone, allow me to settle down in the city for a while, maybe find a way to get home. That would be too perfect though.

"That leaves us to address the issue of your mysterious presence in this city," Mardil said, as if right on cue. "That part of your tale is vague and it also reeks of suspicion and darkness. Thus, we have come to an accord; you must leave this city, out of sight from the city walls, by dusk. If you have not departed by then, you shall be arrested and imprisoned as a spy of the enemy," he said.

Well, so much for letting me stay around for a while. That was definitely wishful thinking. He gave a wave, which I took to mean he had dismissed me. This wasn't good, and I was in at fair start toward an all out panic. I ran through the halls, out into the Citadel's courtyard, and down towards the Fifth Circle, to Aratan's house. I burst in through the front door, gasping for air. The door shut behind me, and then came Aratan around the corner to see who it was. Seeing me in such a state he rushed over and helped be to a chair.

"What has happened? What did the steward have to say?" he asked.

"They did not believe me," I choked out as Iorene handed me a cup of water. "They ordered me out of the city by dusk," I gulped down some water, "I have to be out of sight from the city walls by then or they will arrest me and imprison me as an enemy spy!"

"Imprison you? A spy of the enemy?" fumed Aratan. "This is utter nonsense!" he growled.

Iorene gently rubbed his back with the palm of her hand, trying to calm him with this soothing gesture. He turned to her with a despairing look in his eye, "She but a lass! Clearly she can do them no harm!"

"The powers that be see her as a threat, husband. We know this to be foolishness, but they want her far away from these walls," said Iorene. She shifted and rubbed the swell of her stomach for a moment. "We have precious few hours before dusk. Go out with her and get her the things she will need for travel. I shall pack as much good traveling food as I can while you are gone."

Aratan just nodded and pulled me from my chair and out of the house. He made way for the gate to head down to the Fourth Circle of the city. I assumed any good travel-suited materials would be found in the family-owned shops and businesses of the lower circles. We rushed through the crowds of people moving on down until finally we were in the Second Circle of the city.

He led me to a shop with a fairly familiar looking sign hanging out front.

I was going into a weapon shop.

* * *

I guess that was originally supposed to be a cliffhanger, but I decided to save all of the action for the next two chapters, but hopefully I should be able to stop rambling on about insignificant details long enough to get something exciting going on. Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review! I'd like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd be more than glad to hear them! 


	9. Unexpected and Unwanted Preparations

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Nine: Unexpected and Unwanted Preparations

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: This is where the exciting stuff begins! Wahoo! I know you've all been waiting for it, and I've been anxiously awaiting the point in time when I could finally start writing some of the better stuff. Hopefully in this chapter I won't make our little Sue any more sue-ish than she already is. I've been kind of planning and researching on this chapter, so hopefully it'll all turn out great. Enjoy!

* * *

Incredibly huge, were some of the fierce-looking weapons within the weapon shop. They lined the walls, were resting on shelves, in cases, on floors and lying on tabletops. It was supply shop for any axe murderer waiting to strike. I mean, with few guys holding up this shop long enough to steal the weapons, four or five could have a good round about trying to slaughter all in the Second Circle.

I carefully followed Aratan through shelves and around racks, being careful not to bump into anything or knock something down. The last thing I needed was to accidentally dismember myself in this place. He was looking back and forth, eyes scanning the weapons around us. He stopped once and turned to me, with a small sword in hand. He kept looking between me and the sword, skeptically.

"Any sword light enough for a lass such as you to wield shall not cause much damage to any foe you might encounter. I think it a poor idea to have you get within so close a range to your enemy. Mayhap a polearm is what you require," said Aratan, more to himself than to me.

We approached a rack with gigantic spears resting in it. I gazed wide eyed at these, hoping fervently that he didn't intend for me to carry one of these. I was short, first of all, and these things were more than twice my height. I wasn't strong enough, or at least I didn't think I was, to carry one of those spears. Eventually we moved down the rack and these spears began to shorten.

At a rack of shorter spears with slightly curved blades, we stopped. Once again, Aratan looked between me and the spears, as if trying to judge what would be best for me. After a few moments of this he grabbed one of the spears off the shelf and felt the weight of it and moved it around in his big hands. He nodded, as if satisfied, and then handed it to me.

I took it clumsily and gaped at it. It wasn't that heavy, maybe a bit more weight on the end with the blade, but I could movie it. It was a few inches short of being a whole foot taller than me. I supposed it had to be just shy of six feet and it couldn't of weight much over seven pounds. I moved it around in my hands a little, jumping when it clanked into a shelf to my right.

Aratan chuckled slightly and nodded. "A proper weapon for proper little lass," he said.

"So I'm going to use a spear?" I asked, carefully handing it back to him.

"Not a spear. Those big ones behind you are spears. This is a glaive, lacking in monstrous height, weight, and can be clearly distinguished by the slight curve of the blade," he pointed out the curve in the blade. It was only slight, but I understood how you could distinguish it from other 'polearms', as he had called them.

"A glaive," I repeated to myself.

"Aye, that's right. I only wish that the time to show you the proper use of such a weapon was present, but I fear it is not. Someone else will. Come, we must hurry," he said.

Aratan ended up buying the glaive for me, as well as a small dagger which I kept sheathed at my waist. After that he ushered me back to his home where Iorene had all of my things prepared for me in my bag. I had all the necessities prepared and packed for me. I was now, for all intensive purposes, equipped for travel.

Slinging my bag across my shoulder and grasping my glaive in my right hand, I bid farewell to Iorene, and followed Aratan once more out the door. He led me down to the First Circle where amidst the hustle and bustle of common traffic I saw two horses. When we reached them I was greeted by a vaguely familiar face.

"You are to leave this moment. Lass," said Aratan, "you shall be leaving with Mallor."

"He cannot come with me. He is a soldier of Gondor. He has duties!" I exclaimed.

"Mallor is young, not much older than you, and has no family of his own. He has a good head upon his shoulders and he shall steer you away from trouble. His outdoor skills will keep you alive. He is not meant for the soldier's life and I will provide viable excuse for his absence," he said hastily. I looked at Mallor, who I figured had to be at least eighteen. The gleam I saw in his eye told me that he was more excited about this than I was.

"I have never ridden a horse before," I said, embarrassed. The last thing I wanted was to attempt to escape my doom on horseback only to fall off and probably be trampled to death.

"I figured as much," replied Aratan. "You shall ride behind Mallor on his mount, just as you rode on mine on the way to the city, if you recall." He took my bag and strapped it on the other horse, which I assumed was serving as a temporary pack horse. "Once you are out of harm's way and far from here, Mallor will teach you how to ride."

Mallor mounted his horse, with the reins to the other horse in hand. Aratan helped me up behind him and I held on to Mallor's waist.

"I know not where you shall go hereafter," said Aratan as he secured my glaive to the other horse. "I can only provide you with a means for your departure and some small advice. Stay together, no matter what happens. Mallor, teach her to ride, and help her learn to defend herself. I think she shall prove useful with a glaive, but it will take much time and even more patience on your part. Mind your manners towards this lass, she deserves no better, you hear?"

"A proper gentleman, as you always say, friend," replied Mallor. "And I shall teach her to the best of my known ability. She will be safe enough with me."

Aratan nodded and looked at me. "I expect ladylike behavior from you. Try and do as he says. He can be a little headstrong at times, but he's a good lad," he said. He reached up towards me and I leaned my head down so he could plant a light kiss to the top of my head. "May the Valar protect and guide you both." With a kick, Mallor spurred the horse out through the now-open Great Gate of Minas Tirith.

The journey that was my new life had finally begun.

At least I wasn't alone.

* * *

Whoa. That's better. I had a hard time picking which of my four random other soldiers of Gondor to send with her, but in the end I thought it should be Mallor. He sounds like the kind of young guy who would fit the profile for this job, even though in previous chapters I stated nothing else about him other than his name. But that's okay! I hope you enjoyed it. I actually did research on weapons for this chapter...I thought the whole sword thing was to cliché, so I came across a list of relatively medieval-type weaponry and I stumbled across this thing called a glaive. I had never really known very much about their existence until now and I thought it would be a really cool thing to use. I hope you enjoyed that. Remember, reviews are appreciated, especially when they have some ideas/criticisms/corrections in them! Thankye kindly! 


	10. Unfolding Tales and Introductions

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik 

Chapter Ten: Unfolding Tales and Introductions

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter ten. I think it'll be a relatively good chapter. I have some funky plot ideas running though my head that I think I'd have to kill myself for ever contemplating putting them into this story. For all our sakes, I won't elaborate on that thought. In all honesty, I was hoping for some more feedback with this story, but then I realized how this story really isn't about that much of anything right now and I can't blame people for not reading it. It'll get better. It's just going to take the first twelve chapters to get there! With out any further ado, I present you with chapter ten.

* * *

Jarring and erratic were the only two words I could conjure up to describe our horses' fleeing from the Great Gate of Minas Tirith. Mallor had set them both in straight-out run from the gate and now we were racing across the Pelennor. I don't know for how long we rode, but I knew we were heading north. What was north of us and along our path I couldn't really say, for my knowledge of Middle-earth at this time was very sparse. Had it been nine hundred and fifty years later I'd have said we were heading for Rohan, but I could not even say for sure if that great nation had been formed yet.

It was nearly dark when we finally stopped riding. The horses were tired and my backside hurt from the incessant bouncing up and down in the saddle. Mallor slid off the horse and helped me down.

"Where are we?" I asked, seeing nothing but the outline of a forest and what appeared to be a hill with a small cabin on top of it.

"We are outside of Drúadan Forest. That hill over yonder is Amon Dîn, the easternmost beacon hill," he explained, pointing at the big hill. "Well camp here, I deem it is safe. We can leave early in the morning, before the sun rises. I want to be far off from here; before the steward can change his mind about letting you leave."

I then felt a cold tingling in my spine at Mallor's final words. "Do you think he will change his mind?" I queried as I pulled our things off the other horse.

"You can never tell with these politicians and nobles what they might do. If you mean are you in danger, well, you are perfectly safe so long as you stay near me," he said.

We settled down on blankets near the fire and ate. I expected awkward silence, but Mallor initiated a conversation that would alter both our lives forever. In the middle of eating his bread and cheese he suddenly looked up at me with curiosity sparkling in his dark grey eyes.

"How did you come to be in Minas Morgul, truthfully?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, temporarily surprised that we were really going to talk tonight. "Truthfully, it happened just as I told you the day you found me. I was back in my home wishing for a perfect day to break the series of bad ones I had been having and suddenly I had been swallowed up by darkness and spit back out in that land of evil. I do not know anything else," I told him. He was looking me in the eye and he appeared satisfied that I wasn't lying to him. Suddenly it occurred to me to ask him some questions that had been bothering me. "Mallor, are you angry with me?"

"Angry with you? Of course I am not angry with you! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought you might be mad that Aratan stuck you with seeing me out of the city and taking care of me. Maybe because you're so far from home," I said.

"No, no. I was surprised when I found Aratan waiting for me outside the barracks, but I volunteered, he did not force me to do this. As for home? I am a soldier and home for me is whatever tent, cot, barrack, or patch of ground my commanding officers order me to live in or on. I am to care for you, and so long as I am doing my duty this camp is like home, though it will only be so for a single night. Does that make sense?" he asked. I remember that Aratan said he didn't have any family, so I guessed that his line of thinking was slightly logical. He had probably never had a real home, and in his line of work he couldn't afford to be attached to any one place or thing for too long.

"Aratan said you have no family."

"I had one a good while ago. My mother died from illness when I was very young, so I have no memory of her. My father was a soldier; my memories of him are few. He was killed by a mutineer from a company under his command, or so I have been told. After he died I ended up in a home for orphaned lads. I grew up there and not having been trained in any other trade, I became a soldier as soon as I was old enough," he recollected. "What of you, Amanda?"

"Call me Manda," I told him as I picked at the remnant of old blue nail polish on my thumbnail. "I suppose I never had it that bad. I just complain too much and have always been overly pessimistic about my life. I tend to have this problem where I am not very happy with what I have and what I am and I get worked up and upset over it. I never have really made much sense; I guess I am just confused about who and what I am. Then I found myself sitting in the Morgul Vale with no idea of where I was or what had happened."

Mallor remained contemplative and just nodded when I had finished speaking, staring at the fire all the while. Then, he turned to me, smiling slightly with his right arm extended out to me. I reached out with mine and instead of a handshake, which I wasn't entirely sure if they had one in Middle-earth, he grasped my forearm firmly, and I his.

"Welcome to Middle-earth, Manda. May it be all your previous home was not," he said.

Not being able to think of anything else to say I chuckled slightly and replied, "Thank you for having me."

Shortly thereafter, Mallor told me to get rest, that we would be up and heading north before the sun rose to greet us. I curled up in my blankets near the fire and he walked off near the forest, most likely to take watch or check our perimeter or something. I stared at the crackling flames as my eyes began to close with sleep.

This traumatic day was coming to a close.

I would live to see tomorrow.

* * *

That was more or less yet another filler chapter. It gave you a greater idea of both Manda and Mallor. Wow. I just realized for the first time that both their names start with 'Ma'. I'm an idiot. Okay! Yeah. I don't have anything else worth saying, so I'll just close with one more statement: if you've read it and you like it please give me a review! 


	11. Of Plight and of Practice

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Eleven: Of Plight and of Practice 

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Things are likely going to get funky after this chapter while Manda goes on her quest to seek out the meaning of life...or not. Generally most 'girl gets thrown into ME' stories end up like this...but I have a few twists and turns planned ahead...even though I don't know what they are. I don't know what the twist and turns are...just that they are. That didn't make sense write the chapter now. Thankye.

* * *

Kindness, patience, and practice were the three things I needed to hone my skills with a glaive. At least that was what Mallor had told me. That was when he woke me at the crack of dawn. Since then we had eaten, made several hours' travel north between the Druadan Forest and Cair Andros, and finally stopping when we approached the spot where the river Entwash emptied into the Anduin. Mallor had said we'd be safe north, and that the best way for us to get there would be to follow the Entwash all the way up until we could cross it at the ford of Entwade.

So, trusting his judgment, I now found myself with glaive in hand at our new camp along the River Entwash. The weapon felt good in my hands, and I had this longing to use it, only thing was that I didn't know how. Mallor was trying to remedy that by teaching me positions of defense and the art of weaponry, but I was nervous about the two foot long blade on the end of my staff to do much of anything.

"Mallor, I do not think this is a good idea. I am going to hurt us both!" I exclaimed.

"You shall do no such thing. Now come, lift it up above your head like so," he instructed as he helped me position my arms up so I was holding the glaive parallel to the ground above my head. "This is a high blocking position. If an enemy were to attempt to strike down at you, you would do take this stance. You do the same at the waist, which is a mid block."

"So, in an attempt at defending myself, all I really need to do is position the weapon to take the blow instead of myself?" I asked.

He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Exactly what you need to do! Shall I teach you offensive moves and positions?" he queried.

"If you feel like teaching me," I said simply. I wasn't really anxious to accidentally kill the poor guy with my clumsiness.

"I am certain you must think of the glaive like a spear or staff, with which you may either run the enemy through with a thrust, or clout them with the staff end. If you so choose, you may do both with a glaive, but the wonder of this weapon lies with the curvature of the blade. It permits one to cut and slice, from a distance," he told me, pointing to the blade. "That is not terribly difficult to manage; the trouble is in adjusting your arms to acquire the strength needed to wield the weapon."

I nodded. Mallor took the glaive from my hands and stepped away from me. When he was directly across from me, but several feel back, I saw him plant his feet firmly in the ground, concentrating his gaze on me, and then with a mighty push of his arms, thrust the glaive in his hands forward until it was nearly inches away from my neck. I stared at the tip of the blade and he moved it, handing the weapon back to me.

"I want you to do this until the sun is directly above that oak tree," he said, pointing to a massive tree. The sun was nowhere near that tree. I was going to be doing this for hours. "You will be sore and temperamental by the time you finish, but practice will do you good."

"What if I do not want to practice for so long?" I said, trying to sound belligerent, though I was just curious.

"Then do not practice for so long. I was told to teach you, and I have as best I can, but if you truly do not wish to make use of that weapon, my words, or my time, than so be it. It shall be you who pays the price ere we run into trouble, not I," he said. He was right on that; I can't and won't survive in this world if I don't. So, I did.

After about a third of an hour into it my arms were aching unbearably, but the sun was far from being halfway to the top of the old oak tree, and I knew that if I stopped I would have accomplished nothing. I would need more than just brute strength to make it in Middle-earth. I needed mental and physical powers of endurance.

"What are you doing?" I asked Mallor, who was behind me and outside my field of vision. I was trying to think of things to keep my mind off the fact that my arms felt like they were on fire and were about to fall off. I thought talking might help.

"I am thinking of our route of travel," he responded. "Do not speak so. You need to concentrate on your weapon. Lift it up your arms and weapon. You shall not vanquish your enemy my maiming the dirt between his two feet. In a thrust you ideally aim for the chest, and sometimes you might settle for the neck or stomach. Keep on at it."

The pain in my arms grew worse so I decided to keep myself going by picturing all the people I wanted to kill right now at the tip of my glaive. First I saw Mardil Voronwë, who, after several well placed thrusts aimed for his imaginary neck, lost his head. Then I envisioned the Nazgûl, and I impaled all nine of them. Then, the faceless and nameless body of the mangy wretch who brought me here in the first place came before me. By the time I had imaginarily killed everyone whom I had ever disliked, the sun was over the oak tree. I tossed my glaive on the grass away from me and fell in a bunch on the grass. I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

With a great effort I rolled my head to look at Mallor, who was sitting near the horses. He chuckled at me.

"You are a sadistic little man, I tell you," I said.

"You did well!"

"I did that for hours!" I exclaimed.

"It was slightly over two. You make it sound like you did it all day!" he said.

"If felt like all day," I retorted.

"Well, I assure you it was not," Mallor replied.

"Tell that to my arms," I said, looking at the blue sky and the clouds. "Did you decide where we're headed?"

"I think our best route would be to make way for Laurelindórenan," he said. "A place also known as Lothlórien to many. I have heard tales of wise creatures fairer then the race of men that live there. Perhaps they will reveal the reason behind your appearance in these lands."

I thought about that for a moment. He was taking me to see the elves and I had to laugh at that for a moment because it was so terribly cliché. If anyone in this place could tell me what I needed to know, I had no doubt that the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn would have some kind of idea. They knew everything. I fell asleep, sprawled out on the grass, dreaming of how wonderful it'd be for me to finally solve this mystery.

I was going to see the wisest of the First Born.

The whole time I'd be completely and utterly without the use of my arms.

* * *

There you go! I don't have anything to say here...do I'm just not going to say anything. But, please review!! 


	12. Ever Onward Seeking Counsel

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twelve: Ever Onward Seeking Counsel

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: This chapter will more or less act as a synopsis of Manda and Mallor's journey up north to Lórien. If you recall I explained that route in the last chapter. To better help you envision their route, I can only suggest that you follow one of the maps in the back of your LotR book (if you have one), or check out the various maps online at the Encyclopedia of Arda. If those don't work for you, then I guess you'll have to continue on using your imagination! Anyway, I plan on having them on their way up to Lórien by chapter's end. Thankye for your reviews and for your corrections as far as grammar and whatnot are concerned. When writing the chapter I tend to go back at the end and reword sentences and sometimes whole paragraphs to fit my purpose; occasionally excluding a word or so by accident during the change. Sorry!

* * *

Learning to ride a horse, my horse, was not as easy as I had thought it would be. Especially since my arms still hurt from hours of glaive practice; I had a hard time managing the reins. The horse didn't really seem to like me, either, not like I blame it. I had no idea what the heck I was doing and I even came rather close to falling off a couple times, and would have fallen were it not for the saving grasp of Mallor at my side.

We would follow the Entwash upstream for several days at a quick traveling pace before we came near to the Firien Wood and the Mering Stream that ran out of it into the Entwash. We crossed the stream with little difficulty and continued following the River Entwash up until we approached a river Mallor called the Snowbourn, which was slightly more difficult to cross. I, much to my dismay, became quite wet during that venture.

Soon enough we had crossed it and, after taking our time to dry off and to rest the horses we headed northward again, until finally we approached the Entwade, the ford by which we were going to cross the River Entwash. That trip was even more eventful than our crossing of the Snowbourn. We were able to ride the horses across it, but my horse, which was beginning to warm up to me, suddenly became nervous and threw me into the cold waters.

Needless to say, that didn't end well. I had to climb atop Mallor's horse and ride with him. For the next two days the horse, which I had named Firefoot (after Éomer's horse who wouldn't exist for another nine hundred and fifty years) due my severe liking of the name, and I were giving each other the silent treatment, refusing to acknowledge each other at all. Now I know if must sound ridiculous to give a horse the silent treatment, and to some extent it is, but it did work.

We were nearing the woods of Lórien, passing through The Wold on the eastern side of Fangorn forest. It was in the midst of the plains here that Firefoot 'apologized' for having thrown me into the Entwash. His apology more or less consisted of him coming up to my and wiping his big nose in my hair, but you know, whatever. I would be able to ride him whenever I wished until the last of his days. I think it had something to do with passing through The Wold. These lands would become Rohan some day several years from now, and another Firefoot would roam there.

Farther north we were forced to cross the Limlight, which was a river that emptied into the Anduin. It wasn't very far south of Lórien, and Mallor and I knew we did not have much further to travel. Firefoot actually carried me across the river; this time there were no accidents and I was saved from journeying in wet clothes.

"Do you see that?" asked Mallor, randomly as we traveled away from the Limlight.

"Do I see what? I see a lot of things," I replied.

He pointed ahead of us at a green line in the distance. "That line of trees up there, or at least I believe them to be trees. I think we are almost there!"

"Well, it's about time. I really hate this traveling," I said, thinking of how sore I was from riding the horse.

"If I do recall, you said you greatly enjoyed the scenery," he recalled.

I just made my usual growl of annoyance at him and we both pushed our horses onward toward the tree line. The trees kept on getting bigger and bigger as we pushed onward. I could understand that; we weren't as far away as we were before, but these things were huge. I then recalled the giant Mallorn trees that were said to grow there. I supposed that those were the golden-leafed wonders that I had read about. One word came to mind: wow.

We both agreed it would be wise to dismount our horses and enter the woods on foot, horses trailing behind. When we entered, Mallor made a move to draw his sword, but I motioned for him to put it away. I had a vague idea of what to expect here, and Mallor was suspicious and worried about an attack in the enclosed space. I knew from my knowledge of Lórien that there was more than likely a border patrol out that was watching our every move. I didn't want to do anything that might result in me being turned into a human pincushion, so raising my hands in the air I spoke quietly, knowing that elven ears would hear me.

"Umm, hello, Lórien. I know that someone out there is watching us. We do not mean any harm. We have come here seeking advice and wisdom from your Lady Galadriel. If you could take us to her we would be mightily appreciative," I said.

"Who are you talking to?" hissed Mallor.

"I think we are being watched, Mallor. Border patrol maybe; these elves are very secluded in these woods and they take great measures to keep it that way," I told him.

Now if only the buggers would show up, today might not be quite so bad. I mean, I know they are immortal and can take their time with everything, but Mallor and I never had that luxury. I kept my eyes open, looking for some sign of life within the trees. I tried listening, but apparently elves didn't make any sound while walking. So, when I turned my head to make sure Mallor was alright, and then turned it back to find a tall blonde man shoving an arrow in front of my face, I was only mildly surprised.

Well, we had made it to Lórien and been found.

Hopefully I was on my way to finding the answers to all my questions.

* * *

There you go. Got kind of a cliffhanger right there, but not a great one. So, what did you think? Will Manda get her answers from Galadriel? Will the border patrol shoot her and Mallor? Will she be able to go home? Does she want to go home? Will I get some watermelon before my dad and dog eat it all? All very important questions...except for the last one, which you should not care about at all. You will just have to wait and find out. Until next time, dudes. 


	13. Awkward and Silent Trekking

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik 

Chapter Thirteen: Awkward and Silent Trekking

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Chapter thirteen. I can't believe I've gotten this far this soon. I'm actually quite proud of myself, not only because I've gotten this far, but because this story is actually halfway decent. Manda, who is a real person, will be hanging out with me today, so before I write this I will be doing some serious observations concerning her. I'm trying to make her as accurate as I can...so far I don't think I'm doing that bad of a job. So, without further ado, I present the next installment of my story.

* * *

Mallor was nervous, very nervous at that. I don't think he fancied having about half a dozen arrows aimed straight at his head all at once. I also knew he was worried for my safety. I wasn't sure I liked having an arrow that close to my face and I was a little concerned that they might just kill us, but other than those minor concerns, I was just peachy.

I really did feel like an idiot when I noticed how I was just standing there looking cross-eyed at the arrow in front of me, so I cleared my throat and looked up at the elf before me. Figuring that death was really the worst thing that could possibly happen right then, I decided on breaking the awkward silence.

"Greetings, Elves of Lórien," I said. My words were met with something, in what I assumed to be elvish, that I didn't understand and the elf in front of me gesturing towards Mallor and me with his arrow. His words were met by those of another who I could not see, for I feared to turn my head. The elf in front of me moved to the side, his arrow still pointing at me, and the other that he had been speaking to stood in his place.

"Those among my company do not speak the Common Tongue, for we have no need of it within our borders. Rarely do men dare to trespass here; speak truthfully with your purpose or be killed," he said. I just kind of stared at him for a moment, studying him. For an elf, he more or less looked like a man, only prettier, shinier, and with pointy ears. I wanted to poke his ears just to make sure they were real, but I wasn't so stupid as to try it.

Guessing that a straight response would save us both, Mallor spoke up while I just stared at this guy's ears in awe. "We have journeyed from Minas Tirith, fleeing for our own safety and in search of answers from your lady," he said. The elves lowered their bows and arrows at this elf's signal.

"You flee from Minas Tirith?" the elf queried.

"I was banished," I told him, just before Mallor could say anything ridiculous. "It is a very long tale as to why. My companion, Mallor, has come with me to guide and protect me. We desperately need to talk to Lady Galadriel, please, if you could take us to her."

The elf eyed us both warily for many moments before he nodded. He looked to me, "I shall need to know your name, stranger, before I allow you to pass further into our borders."

"Amanda. Preferably Manda," I said. He nodded, and then gestured to Mallor's sword.

"We will need to take your weapons from you. You have no need for them here," he told us. Mallor started to protest, but I took my own dagger off my belt and looked at him.

"Do not worry! We are safe here, so give them your sword, Mallor," I said, and then turned to the elf. "My other weapon is on the horse. You can keep these with that, if you like."

So, he did. Soon enough we were set and ready to go and we all (I imagine we were nearly eight in number) headed through the woods of Lórien. I assumed they were taking us to Caras Galadhon, which I later found out that they were. I also found out that the elves were named Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, and three others whose names were in such complicated elvish that I couldn't pronounce them. The only reason I could remember the names of the three marchwardens was because I had read their names in a certain book pertaining to the future of this entire world.

Haldir was the only one who could really talk to us because he was the only one who could speak the Common Tongue. How I had come to speak it was entirely beyond me. To the best of my knowledge I was still speaking English, but that was something complicated that I didn't want to start thinking about right away. Mallor and I did a sort of speaking with the other elves of the company along the way, but by making use of hand gestures and facial expressions, which made things rather strange sometimes. I supposed the elves used slightly different facial expressions than humans did, but for all intensive purposes we understood each other.

With every step we took closer to Caras Galadhon, the more excited I became. I had become really hopeful that I would get all the answers I was seeking from Galadriel and that maybe, if I really wanted to, I could go home or something. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, if I was going to be stuck here until the day I died, that was. I was starting to adapt really well to the life I was living, even though all I had done thus far was travel around with Mallor.

He and I had become good friends in the time since we had fled Minas Tirith. He was teaching me basic Middle-earth surviving skills and found my utter failure at half of them to be entirely amusing. Other than that, though, we got along really well, and we trusted each other. I knew he would take care of me and he knew that I wouldn't go anything intentionally stupid to get us both killed. It was really beginning to be a beautiful relationship. But our relationship wasn't the only beautiful thing in sight. After a long bit of travel, we had finally arrived at Caras Galadhon.

I was going to get my answers.

And everything was drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

There you go. That was a bit of a filler, I think. I don't know. What do you think? You could always let me know because I'd just about die for some reviews right now. I mean, you're the ones reading it really, not me. I just write and hope it makes you happy. I can't tell if it does or how to make it so that it does if you do not tell me what you all think, you know. Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. Riddles Beneath Big Trees

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Fourteen: Riddles Beneath Big Trees 

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Heylo people who still read this story. I love you all. You're great. This is chapter fourteen, which should make things a little more interesting than they already are. Not because it's chapter fourteen but because of what happens, of course. Are my author's notes stupid and boring? I believe that they are. I don't know...I just had a Sharpe marathon on my last day of freedom before school so I keep hearing Sean Bean saying stupid lines in my head. But that's okay because I love it! Okay, this is where the rambling stops. Thankye.

* * *

No one could ever fully describe the true beauty of what we saw next with words. When Mallor and I entered Caras Galadhon with our elvish guides, we were struck dumb with awe by the vision before us. The whole of Lórien was illuminated by this ethereal glow, like nothing else I had ever seen. The leaves of the mallorn trees were even more golden than the ones elsewhere in the forest and lights streamed down from above. There were stairs that ran up the trunks of the mallorn trees and they too glowed. It was just so incredibly awesome.

Upon following Haldir and Company up what seemed to be a nearly endless flight of stairs, we came to this gigantic platform. The elves called them talans, and after being up on one I think I more or less established the fact that the ground was my friend. I'm not afraid of heights or anything; I just was slightly insecure about Middle-earth's lack of handrails. The last thing I needed was to accidentally trip and fall off one of these things and plummet to my death. At least not before I got some answers, anyway.

Haldir had told us that the Lady of the Golden Wood was sure to be aware of our presence already, but that he would inform her that we sought an audience with her. I figured as much and so I reassured Mallor that everything would be fine when he became antsy, and then we waited patiently. We had been standing there for a relatively good period of time when Galadriel showed up.

I was never much of a Galadriel fan, but I will admit that the great shininess or her appearance made that slight dislike waver for several moments. I can't help it; it's one of those blonde things.

"Welcome," she said. Her voice was really quite melodic and it almost drifted right to your ears. That was pretty cool too. Then I heard her voice in my head, and that was of the utmost ridiculousness. I should have been ready for it but it also scared the crap out of me.

_It was a fool's errand to come here, child._

Fool's errand my butt. I hadn't traveled all the way from Minas Tirith, practiced for hours with a glaive, learned to ride a horse, and have been thrown into a river to be told it was a fool's errand. That seriously peeved me off.

"We have come here seeking answers, my lady," I said, trying to restrain myself from letting her have it. I just wanted to walk up to her and whack her. But I was a good girl and I kept my temper down.

"I know of you, child. Your arrival at Minas Morgul was revealed unto me," she said mysteriously. I guessed that to mean she had probably used her mirror or something. "I know not how you came to be of this world. I can give you none of the answers you came here seeking."

Those were the words I had dreaded to hear. I had come all this way, with Mallor always by my side, just to find out that the wisest person on these shores was equally as clueless as I was. That was not a reassuring thought.

"If you have no answers for us, then what are we to do, Lady?" asked Mallor. He was clearly upset that he had helped me get all this way with hopes of finding answers only for us both to be let down.

"It is in Rhosgobel that your answers dwell. Only there shall you find what you seek. I can tell you nothing more," said Galadriel in a mysterious tone.

"Where is this Rhosgobel?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I cannot tell you anything more. Good day to you," she said and turned to depart.

"Can you not or will you not?" asked Mallor, who was clearly becoming angered at all of this riddling. He was the kind of man who wanted answers when asked for and he wasn't up for any more mystery than I had already presented him with.

"Both and neither," she replied softly before leaving us.

Mallor and I were left in an even worse state of confusion than we had arrived in. I ran my fingers through my hair and yelled in frustration. Mallor seemed equally as aggravated as I; the look in his eyes said that well enough.

"What are we to do now? I know nothing of this Rhosgobel, and neither do you! We could get lost in the wilderness seeking it!" exclaimed Mallor.

I thought for a moment. There were elves in Lórien that we could question. That could take days and we probably would find nothing. We didn't speak elvish, these elves didn't speak the Common Tongue, and hardly a one of them had ever left their own borders. Then I thought that maybe we could try using Galadriel's Mirror without her knowing it, but I realized that would never happen. Then an idea struck me.

"I have it!" I said.

"What are you up to?" queried Mallor.

"Mallor, when I was younger and I asked something of one of my parents and they said I could not do or have what I wished, I would ask the other in turn, hoping for a different answer," I said. It was a sneaky idea and we didn't stand a very good chance of succeeding. But, if what I was planning worked out, we would have answers shortly.

Mallor smirked at me, knowing what I was getting at.

Perhaps we would succeed like we had planned after all.

* * *

There you go, chapter fourteen. Bit of a shocker about Galadriel not knowing, I hope. So now we have a bit of a cliffy ending, though you should all have an idea of what I am getting at. Or at least I hope you do. If you don't...well, then the next chapter will be an even big surprise for you! Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks shadow and Micheala90 for your reviews of the last chapter! They made my day! 


	15. Deviousness in Lieu of Surrender

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Fifteen: Deviousness in Lieu of Surrender

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Chapter fifteen? Oh yeah! Whee! I am just randomly excited that I've gotten this far. I figure this story might go on past 30 chapters...though I am not yet certain. I have made an outline for this story so I have a vague idea of some of the things I want to happen, though none of them are certain and not all are feasible. Anyway, you guys seem to be enjoying this so far, which is good. Um, I haven't anything else to say right now, so I shall continue on with the chapter! Thankye.

* * *

Overriding the authority of the Lady of the Golden Wood was not exactly the best plan ever, but I was severely peeved off and I didn't quite care at that moment. So, instead of giving up and wandering around looking for this Rhosgobel, Mallor and I went in search of the information that we needed. This meant that first we must find Haldir.

Luckily for us, he hadn't left Caras Galadhon to go back out on border patrol. He wasn't that difficult to find. Mallor and I just kept saying his name and eventually we were led to a circle of mallorn trees where he and his brothers were doing a bit of sword practice. Now when you picture sword practice you think of two guys all sweaty and smelly attacking each other with weapons. At least, that was what I used to think of it as, but then I saw elves doing sword practice. That definitely changed my perspective.

It was (and this may sound terribly cliché) more like a dance; precise and graceful the whole way through. The best way I could describe it was two people doing this funny little waltz with swords and performing fencing movies. I know how ridiculous that sounds, but trust me on this one; that's really what it did look like. They obviously weren't acting as though they had to defeat each other, just that they were playing this game where you just had to move the sword around and delicately block the other's weapon.

It was really neat to watch, but Mallor and I didn't have all day to watch this. I waved my hand in the air so they would take notice of us. The three brothers ceased their activity and came to greet us.

"Greetings once more! I trust that your audience with the Lady went well?" asked Haldir.

I shook my head. "Not as well as we had been hoping. We came all the way down here because we need to ask you a favor," I said.

"If I may be of assistance then by all means ask!" he said.

I smiled. We were finally going to get somewhere. "We need you to take us to the Lord Celeborn, in as much secrecy as possible," I told him.

Haldir just stared at us blankly for a moment then his eyes flared with some unidentifiable emotion. "I know not your purpose, but we need not mischief makers within these borders," he said in a warning tone.

"We mean no trouble. We sought counsel with your lady and we received none of the answers we need, only riddles. We seek the advice of one who might be able to answer them," assured Mallor.

"If you do this one thing for us we will both be in your debt. Please?" I pleaded.

"I will do this thing and a favor you shall owe me. If things go ill I shall tan your mortal hides. Follow me," He said, handing his sword to Rúmil.

We followed him away from the circle of trees where the brothers had been practicing and headed back to the area where we had previously held our audience with Galadriel. I eventually lost track of exactly where he had taken us, but we ended up in this back hallway somewhere outside this door. He ordered us to wait outside while he went in and provided some sort of an informal announcement.

Eventually Haldir came back out and nodded. "You may see him now. I shall wait out here."

Mallor and I entered the room. As it so happened, the room was a relatively good sized library with shelves and tables piled with books. In a chair in the corner sat who I assumed to be Celeborn. He had a book in hand and was watching us with interest.

"I have been told you come here seeking my wisdom. Apparently my lady wife's riddles were not enough to satisfy you," he said.

Mallor spoke up. "I am Mallor and this is my friend and traveling companion, Manda. We have come here in search of answers pertaining to her mysterious appearance in Minas Morgul several days past."

"Yes, I have heard much of you these past few days. You have been a thorn in my lady's side; she cannot figure how you came to be here," he told us.

"So she said. She cannot tell us how I came to be in this world yet she can make mention of a place called Rhosgobel. She would speak no more of it and we came here seeking your counsel," I explained.

He nodded and then looked at Mallor and me for a bit. He suddenly got up and tossing his book at me. "Do you like books?" he asked.

"Well enough," I replied, not sure where this was leading.

"And you?" he asked Mallor.

"I am a soldier, my lord. I have not the time for books though I shall say I am fond of a good tale," said he.

"Very good. Then take this," he said, tossing Mallor a book. "It is written so you can read it. Rhosgobel is a small place on the western border of Mirkwood. Exactly where it is can be detailed in that book, as well as what you may find there."

Finally we were getting somewhere. I let out a long sigh and looked at Mallor, relieved. I could see he felt the same way that I did.

"Thank you, my lord. I do not think we can ever repay you for your help," I said.

"You might be able to do one thing for me."

"Name it and we shall see it done," said Mallor.

"When you find the answers you seek, return here some time and tell me the whole tale of your travels. Do we have an accord?" he asked.

"I believe we do!" I exclaimed happily. I was now in a very good mood. I really wanted to hug the guy. And I still had this urge to touch an elf's ears, but I didn't think that would be a very good idea, so I just stopped thinking about it.

"Wonderful! Now you two had best be on your way. You do not want to be a witness to my wife's wrath. She'll be furious that I have given you this aid," he said. "Until we meet again, friends."

With that I waved goodbye and pushed Mallor out the door. Haldir was still waiting for us outside. He escorted us back downstairs and to our horses where all our things were. The elves had been kind enough to give us some more food and to clean our clothing, as well as care for our horses. We were set to go.

We were on our way to Rhosgobel.

And now we had a handy little book.

* * *

There you go! Chapter fifteen is done. Whee! See Micheala90? You were right. It was Celeborn! I hope later on, if I get a chance, to actually kind of portray him as the man of the house...or forest...or whatever. Kind of the way it's supposed to be, I think. As for my Sharpe marathon, WargishBoromirFan, I have been fortunate enough to get my hands on the first five episodes. The whole television series really is awesome. It isn't really very well made, in my opinion, but I love that kind of stuff. Plus, it had Sean Bean in it. How can you go wrong with that? You can't! Thank you both for your reviews. And thanks go out to all the random people who read this story and don't review. I love you to even though I have no idea who the crap you are! Yay! Thanks. 


	16. Answers Lie Over Yonder

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Sixteen: Answers Lie Over Yonder

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Okay, you guys are totally lucky I'm writing this chapter. I have this incredibly severe case of hives and after spending three hours in an emergency room so they could give me steroids, I am very tired! Yeah. So, without any further ado, here is sixteen, a wonderfully bad filler chapter!

* * *

Perhaps Galadriel's not wanting to inform us about Rhosgobel was a silly sort of punishment for her lack of wisdom concerning my sudden appearance. Maybe she was hoping Mallor and I would get lost in the wilderness as payback because she couldn't see into her little mirror and find a reason for my presence. Thankfully, her husband was a really awesome person, else Mallor and I would be lost in the wilderness right now, and that would be bad. Things were beginning to look up every so slightly.

Now, according to the book and the advice that Celeborn had given us, Rhosgobel was right on the western border of Mirkwood. To get there all we had to do was continue northward out of Lórien, cross over the Gladden River, and go further north still until we reached the Old Ford and cross the Anduin River there. The book said that that our Rhosgobel was placed between the Old Forest Road and The Carrock.

I had no idea what exactly a carrock was and I thought the road into Mirkwood was poorly named. I decided that I should ask Mallor his opinion on this, seeing as we were just traveling silently anyway.

"Mallor, do you not think The Old Forest Road is an odd name?" I asked.

He turned to look at me with a puzzled expression. "I do not think so. Why would you ask?"

"Well, I thought that, seeing as the road is in Mirkwood, that the elves would come up with a better name for it. I mean, they are probably thousands of years old and I would think in all that time they would come up with a better name than "The Old Forest Road," I explained.

Mallor groaned and shook his head. "You are a most peculiar child, Manda. Is it customary to drop babes on their heads where you come from?" he teased.

"It is possible. I just think it is a rather silly name. I mean, everyone knows it is a road. Everyone knows it goes through the forest. Hopefully everyone knows it is rather old. I just see it as being a statement of the obvious. What do you think?" I asked. I thought I had a reasonable point, even if this conversation was stupid.

"I think, lass, that if we ever hope to get our answers you ought to stop questioning the ways of beings elder than yourself. And for goodness sake, find something more logical to mull over in your mind!"

I stuck out my tongue at him. Just because the elves were old did mean I couldn't question their ways. If you are stupid you are stupid, no matter how shiny you are or how pointy your ears get. At least that was my way of thinking. Deciding it was not in my best interest to get on my traveling companion's case so early on in our day, I let the subject drop. We barely spoke at all until after we had crossed the Gladden River and were heading to the Old Ford. That turned into quite the episode.

You see, Firefoot proved to be the complete opposite of his name when that part of our journey came. One might think that a horse whose name refers to feet swift like the flame would not enjoy lolling around on a river bank all day long. Apparently we were all of us deceived on that one. The rascal just kept loafing around on the muddy banks of the Anduin when we tried to get him to cross the Old Ford. Finally I went on this tirade of how I was hungry and wanted to make camp on the other side of the river and that if the horse didn't get moving now I was going eat him.

The whole tirade and my threat did not make very much sense, but the sight of me running around screaming death threats was enough to scare Firefoot, Mallor, and his horse straight over the ford. Sometimes having a short temper and being mentally unstable paid off. Sometimes it nearly got you committed to a mental institution. Thankfully, the latter did not exist in Middle-earth; my fears were subdued.

When we finally crossed the Old Ford we were right outside of Mirkwood. This was a good thing, so long as there was no real need to go into the forest. I knew there were things with more legs than I'd care to think about in there that would be more than glad to eat me for dinner. So, we built a camp close to the river bank and the next morning Mallor and I started looking for this Rhosgobel that the book detailed. We had been reading it on and off during the journey and we had learned a good deal.

We had discovered who lived there and that was most important. Apparently a wizard by the name of Radagast lived there. That rung a few bells. I had heard of him somewhere before, though where I could not entirely place. Now, of all the wizards I could have ended up having to seek out, Radagast was the last one on my list. I didn't have any bad feelings about this, though, and Mallor and I had a mutual feeling that we were getting somewhere with our search for answers.

So, when we discovered the small wooden cottage just on the forest's borders we were excited.

Our answers were hiding behind a homey little door with a welcome mat.

* * *

Chapter sixteen, kids. I can't even judge that one because, like I said, I'm sick and my mind is not my own. I apologize from that. If something doesn't make sense just ask and I'll come back and fix it up for you. Um, what else was there? Oh yeah, Rhosgobel is a real place! It's real! Whee for sticking to cannon. Even though I have no idea where this story is going. I mean, Manda and Mallor could get eaten by spiders now and I'd at least have a better idea of what would happen next. I think that's a bad thing. I don't know what I'm saying so I'm going to shut up and let you review now. Thankye! 


	17. Surfacing from Unconventional Behavior

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Seventeen: Surfacing from Unconventional Behavior

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I'm still a little sick...not because I'm sick but because the drugs I'm still on have made me stupid, incessantly hungry, and gave the attention span of a fly. But, after the last chapter, I got about...oh, a dozen reviews. Mostly from Manda (kaimelar) who is finally catching up on reviewing after getting her computer back up and working. Thanks also goes out to WargishBoromirFan, Michaela90, Elven Script, and EruvandeGreenleaf! I love you people so freaking much! Reviews just brighten my day...especially when I have twice as many as I did when I checked the last time. Whoot! So this is chapter seventeen and I don't know if that welcome mat is figurative or not, Michaela90...we'll have to see what happens! Enjoy!

* * *

Quintessentially, all one needs to be a crazy old hermit is dilapidated hut and a quirky fanaticism towards something extraneous. When approaching the home of Radagast the Brown, this was the sort of thing I found myself expecting. Upon reaching our destination, Mallor and I both discovered far more than any of our ideas would have possibly allowed us to conceive. For a recluse, I decided, Radagast did have exceptional housekeeping skills.

Now, I do realize that these aren't the kinds of things one is supposed to be considering before finding the answers to the weirdest occurrence of their life. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be thinking about. I wasn't thinking about going home, I wasn't thinking about the giant spiders of Mirkwood eating me, and I wasn't thinking about if Radagast had the old people smell.

Well, actually, I was thinking about if Radagast had the old people smell, but my random thoughts should not be conveyed to the general public, so I have deemed it wise not to discuss this matter any further than I already have. Instead, I will go about describing the abode of a certain wizard in great and dynamic detail and our adventures therein.

Rhosgobel was a humble looking place, and for all intensive purposes could be considered a cottage. Behind it loomed the trees of Mirkwood and a shadow of the unknown. Around and about the front of the cottage were many plants, primarily colorful flowers of multiple varieties. The place was hidden from plain sight from the riverbank, which is exactly why Mallor and I had a difficult time finding it.

It had these disturbingly tall ferns out front of it, and I am not just saying that because I possess no great height of my own. These pieces of shrubbery surpassed the height of my soldierly counterpart by nearly thrice. There was a front door to the cottage and a few windows that had their shutters closed. It was early morning now and if the person we were seeking out was in that house he was more than likely asleep.

Erring on the side of caution, Mallor and I approached the front door quietly. At the foot of it was a mat. I stared at it for a moment. I was not aware that in Middle-earth they had door mats. Radagast did have a door mat. It didn't say anything on it, which was perfectly normal, until I realized that the mud marks on it sort of liked like they could have spelled the word "pie", but I decided that was another thing I wasn't going to think about.

Mallor silently waved me behind him; he is still being overly concerned with my safety. Whether it is because he genuinely cares for me that much or because he still fears Aratan will appear out of no where and tan his hide, I am still not sure. I think it might be both, but I would pay good money to see the latter actually take place.

Anyway, I moved behind Mallor ever so slightly and he raised his hand to knock on the door. He was just about to hit it when the door flew open and standing in the doorway was this old man with a big beard.

"Hullo!" he bellowed. I imagine I must have shrieked something terrible. Not that Radagast was that creepy looking of a guy, it was just that he scared the lousy crap out of me. Mallor jumped, stumbled backwards, and then proceeded in tripping on me. We then both fell to the ground, half on top of Radagast's pie doormat.

"Oh dear," Radagast said. I glared at him from half under Mallor, who was trying to get up but was so shaken by the wizard's appearance that he had a hard time balancing himself. He was finally able to pull me up to me feet and checked to make sure I was alright and then turned to the old man.

"Did you have to go about and scare us like that?" Mallor demanded.

The wizard looked at us sheepishly. "I meant no harm, I assure you. I fear I was just a bit overzealous in my greeting," he chuckled to himself a bit. Overzealous my backside. If I had heart problems I would have dropped dead by now. I dusted some dirt off my pants and tucked my hair behind my ear, watching this crazed hermit watch me with interest.

"Are you Radagast?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to come out as to one of many assumptions.

"I am he and no other! Of this you can be certain, my fair young lady," he said happily. I was looked at Mallor through the corner of my eye to see if he was thinking what I was; this man was entirely out of his mind.

But we had reached our destination.

Hopefully all that travel would be worthwhile.

* * *

Um...no author's note really. This chapter was bad and ridiculous and I'll revamp it when I'm not quite so tired. Enjoy it lots! 


	18. With Regard to Certain Happenings

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Eighteen: With Regard to Certain Happenings

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I had a hard time writing this chapter...primarily because I'm sick again and I'm having a hard time focusing and because I have a lot of school work to do. This chapter is also going to prove to be more difficult than the rest because you find out the reason for Manda's random appearance...which is pretty amazing considering I have no idea what it is yet! So you should be excited, I should be concerned, and I think my muse is drunk. Damn you Tancred! Anyway, I'm going to get to writing, and we'll see what happens, eh? By the way, thankye kindly Michaela90 and Elven Script for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Respectfully silent was all I could be while I listened to Radagast blather on about being a wizard. I didn't honestly care about what being a wizard was like. What I cared about was my random appearance in a fantasy world. But, I decided pressing a wizard for answers would not get me much of anywhere. In my efforts not to be hasty I subjected myself to ceaseless gibber from a deluded old man. That just made my day.

The truly awful thing about it all was that just when you thought the guy was done talking, he kept going. It was bordering on evil. I was just about to go insane when Mallor's temper got the best of him and he snapped at Radagast.

"We have not come all this way to hear you speak of such trite matters! We came seeking answers that the Lady Galadriel told us we could only find here in Rhosgobel. Are you the wizard we have come seeking or are you not?" Mallor demanded, rising from his chair to fume at the old man.

Radagast just stared at him, slightly alarmed. His expression then turned to a slightly amused one, which only made Mallor more frustrated. "You should not ask questions to which you already know the answers! Of course I am Radagast! I have the answers you seek, friend, but such haste shall not gain you anything more than what you had previously. Mind your temper, lad, and sit you down and perhaps we might address the issues by which you have plagued these past days!" said the wizard.

"Come on Mallor, sit. We just have to be patient," I told him, even though the old man was getting on my nerves as well. Mallor sat and then started at Radagast angrily.

"I am certain you wish to know why you are here?" asked Radagast. I'm certain that question was meant for me, but it seemed to be directed at both of us. We both nodded in response.

"Then I shall try to explain what has happened here in the simplest of terms. One month past I had a dream," he started. "I foresaw, briefly, a sort of chaos within the capital city of Gondor. I knew not what it was from at first, what would cause such troubles. It was what I saw next that troubled me the most. I saw you, lad," he pointed to Mallor, "being slaughtered by angry citizens."

At this Mallor blanched, and I'm quite certain that I must have done the same. Mallor being murdered? That was unexpected, and very odd to say the least. Of all the people I could picture meeting an untimely end in Minas Tirith, my companion was not one of them.

"I gained little knowledge from that dream; I only knew where and to whom it happened. The next night I had another dream. In this dream it was you that I saw," Radagast said, pointing to me. "Your world was strange to me and I knew not of what I was seeing. When I saw you, there seemed nothing wrong, but you were sad, and I could not place why. I pondered this mystery for many days. Once more I had a dream and in that dream I saw what would have been and what now may be. And so you are both here now," he said.

I just stared at him. What had just happened? I scratched my head and thought for a moment. Alright, so Radagast had three dreams. In the first Mallor was murdered. In the second I was home and I was sad. In the third he saw what would have been and what now is. What would have been, that was what I was wondering.

"What would have been? I still do not understand," I said, confused.

"The King of Gondor disappeared. The king's escort, that being you, lad, was blamed for his death. As retaliation for Gondor's loss, many irate citizens came after and killed you," explained the wizard. "And you, lass, would have been stuck in your solitary world, sad and alone."

"So that is what would have been. What is now?" I asked. I was beginning to understand, or at least I thought I was.

"I found a way to bring you from our world to ours, through the help of beings more powerful than myself. In placing you in Minas Morgul, events came to pass that led you and your soldierly companion away from the city, saving his life and providing you with a chance for a new world of happiness."

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to be angry now, but I could not. I wanted to scream and yell in my righteous indignation, but I could not. My supposed loss was really a gain that had saved my new best friend.

If I was angry then I did not value the life of my friend.

If I was happy then I knew I had finally lost my mind.

* * *

Okay, how bad was that? I thought that was terrible, but it was the best I could come up with! Don't kill me! I am so sorry!!!! Hopefully I'll make up for this...crap someday. Maybe I'll rewrite it. Let me know what you think!! 


	19. Interlude for an Overview

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik 

Chapter Nineteen: Interlude for an Overview

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Heya everybody! I'm back. I tried to write this chapter as soon as I could because I know I won't have time to write or update in the next week. So, here's the deal. This chapter serves only to expatiate the happenings of the last chapter. I left many grave details out so I would have just cause for writing this chapter. I hope it will deterge the array of disorderly plotlines I presented through my most recent chapter. Wow, when did I start using big words again? Okay, in English, the last chapter was just a jumble of random plotlines that I just kind of threw at you. I left out many important details so I could suck another chapter out of this story. Um, hopefully this chapter will fully explain the happenings of the last so that you might understand this fictional work with a greater sense of clarity. Thanks go out to Elven Script and kaimelar for their glorious reviews and support on my behalf. Enjoy!

* * *

Summarily speaking, Radagast's account had consisted of four parts. However, before I continue in relating the whole of the incident that took place in the wizard's humble abode, I wish to make clear my opinion concerning this matter. In accordance with the laws of illusory tales, the main character's random apparition into another fictional universe was meant to serve some purpose. This purpose may come in the clichéd forms of some apocalyptic savior, a paramour, or a bumbling idiot.

I was doubtful that I was the first; I knew I was not the second; which left the third. Allegorically speaking, I pictured myself as the embodiment of Farce. This, if any attention had been paid to my previous accounts of this adventure, would be proven true. Thus, when my real purpose was revealed, I found myself shocked beyond belief. Of the three I was the third, a bumbling idiot, acting as a misshapen form of the first, the apocalyptic savior. Only, I was no apocalyptic savior; I was a vessel through which an angst-filled situation was prevented and an innocent life was preserved.

Now, concerning the four parts of Radagast's account. The first had been his relation of his first dream. This dream had unveiled to him a riotous act of evil occurring within the walls of the White City of Minas Tirith. What this act really was, was the brutal murder of our mightily beloved Mallor, perpetrated by none other than the citizens of the aforementioned city.

The second part to this relation would be his second dream, having been seen the very next night. In this dream he saw none other than me in my own world, one exceedingly foreign to the wizard. By his accounting I was a rather gloomy person, yet this remains a mystery to him, and to me. The cause of that certain case of moping cannot yet be revealed.

The third part to this lot of odd happenings was a third in final dream. In this vision, Radagast saw two things. The first was what "would have been". I suppose by this he meant what the world would have been like had he not gone around messing with the space-time continuum or something. What exactly would have been is still a mystery to me, for the wizard did not deign to elaborate on that thought. The second part to his final dream was what "now may be". By that I would judge that he saw many of the things that have already happened, and still some more that he shall not reveal them to us.

I can tell you no more than that, for I know no more. Wizards are very secretive and confusing people, I must tell you. They share only what they deem fit and leave the rest up to you to figure out. That or the case may be that you are left to be driven insane by your desire to figure out what his random blathering might truly mean. With that said, I shall continue.

The fourth and final part of this entire ridiculous situation was revealing to Mallor and me how exactly I came to be of this world, or more precisely, in this world. Once again, the wizard was quite vague on this subject. But I was able to gather several bits of information and to infer therein. This information I shall dispense now.

Apparently Radagast the Brown was greatly disturbed by the dreams he was having. He was saddened to see such youths as Mallor and me facing such lives as we were bound to have. Thus, he took the liberty to alter the course of history. So, he developed a plan. In this plan, he utilized the help of a certain "higher power", which I can only assume to be one of the Valar, perhaps Yavanna whom he serves. Of this I shall make no real assumptions.

Having determined that the lad he saw in his dream could be somehow saved by the lass from the other, and those thoughts being relatively confirmed by his third dream, he used said "higher power" to transport me into Middle-earth. Conveniently, he knew that if I were to arrive in Minas Morgul at the time of King Eärnur's disappearance, I would be found by the royal entourage. Mallor, being a member of that entourage, would meet me, and upon my exile from Gondor, would be recruited by Aratan to take me to safety.

Apparently there was to be some type of uprising within Minas Tirith, primarily anger at the loss of the king, which I can only assume was taken out on the king's royal guard who was with him at the time of his disappearance. Whether these things still took place, I cannot be certain. I can only hope that Aratan and the others faired better than Mallor would have. Perhaps someday I will find out how they are.

But I now have my answers.

We travel north upon the morrow.

* * *

Did that clear some things up? I hope so. I didn't explain much in the last chapter, as I said. I don't know, this chapter was just kind of weird. Another one of my crazy-arsed fillers! Though, in all its crapiness, I do hope you enjoyed it. Thankye! 


	20. Into the Wild North

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty: Into the Wild North

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I feel so proud of myself for getting this far in this story. On the other hand, I do feel like an idiot because I somehow managed to misplace my copy of War and Peace that I wanted to read this weekend...I have no idea how that happened. Hopefully it's just in my locker at school. If not, I need to go in search of it. Hopefully I didn't actually lose it. Yes, I'm reading War and Peace for fun...it's a good book. You should all read it. Okay, so I want to thank kaimelar, Michaela90, Elven Script, and WargishBoromirFan for their inspiring reviews for the last chapter. I love you people! Um, also, I encourage you all to participate in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) in November. More or less you have to write a fifty thousand word novel in November. It's supposed to help out with your writing skills and give you all a chance to express yourselves in a very sloppy and plot-less manner. I know I'm doing it this year, as is kaimelar. I think it'd be great if you guys gave it a shot! So you can check that out at NaNoWriMo (dot) Org! Thankye and Enjoy!

* * *

Tempestuous weather was everything and the only thing that we encountered on our journey. It would seem rather ironic that the shadow would clear away from the mystery of my appearance, causing me great joy, only to move up into the heavens and attempt to once again return me to a state of great grievance. Such is life, what can I say?

As I was saying about journeying, it is a difficult thing all by itself, especially when rain is pouring down on you ceaselessly the whole way. Now, one might wonder exactly where we were going. Apparently Mallor intended for us to go to Bree. I didn't much care for the idea, primarily because we had to pass back over the Anduin using the Old Ford, and then make our way over the Misty Mountains. From there we would pass by Rivendell, we would pass by the Trollshaws, over the Last Bridge and down the East-West Road until we reached Bree.

Now it wasn't that I had anything particular against Bree. It seemed like a lovely place, even though I hadn't previously known it actually existed this far back in time until Mallor told me. I swear that boy is a human map. Anyway, I didn't want to trek through the High Pass. I knew there were things that we didn't want to encounter that way. I wasn't ready to fight any goblins and Mallor wouldn't be able to protect us both if something were to happen. I tried telling Mallor that, but he wouldn't hear it.

"We shall not run into trouble if we are careful," he said. "You do not even know for certain if there are goblins there."

"Mallor, come on! Shadowy and dangerous mountain pass? You know they love that kind of place. The whole pass will be swarming with tunnels and caves just with goblins just waiting to kill us both!" I exclaimed. I really didn't feel like being eaten today.

"You worry far too much for your own good, Manda," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me! I am being serious! I really do not thing it is a wise idea to go through the High Pass."

"Well, unless you truly feel like heading back down south to loop around the Misty Mountains using the Gap of Calenardhon and then return back north!" he snapped, his patience with me beginning to waiver.

"No...but..." I didn't have any good ideas.

Mallor sighed. "We have no other options then. We must then suffice with the hope that no danger shall come our way. Surely you know that I will never cease to be your protector?"

"I know that. I am more concerned about your ceasing to be among the living. But since we have no other alternatives, I will stop fussing for now. But, if I die, I will kill you," I promised.

"I would bet money to see that come to pass, little lass," he laughed.

"For the millionth time, do not make fun of my height!" I growled. He always makes fun of my height. I always want to whack him with something for it. Fortunately for him, I was gifted with a rather large amount of self-control.

"Oh, but is so much fun! You know I only jest!"

"Of course," I said sarcastically. His expression turned to one of concern. I don't think he understands sarcasm. Figuring he probably thought I was angry with him, I poked him. Poking serves as my silent "I'm sorry", at least some of the time, anyway. The rest of the time I just do it for kicks.

He smiled. This whole thing made us look utterly ridiculous. It was still pouring and we were right there, standing out in it acting stupid. We both look like drowned rats. Firefoot stamped his foot in the mud impatiently. I guess he was afraid his feet might be extinguished or something, but that was a stupid and irrelevant thought.

Anyway, Mallor and I decided it best to travel onward, so we mounted our horses and headed for the High Pass. Fortunately, we had crossed the Old Ford a while ago. The river was beginning to flood slightly, and had we waited longer than we had we probably wouldn't have been able to cross.

We started moving forward.

Hopefully the path ahead of us wouldn't turn us into someone's dinner.

* * *

Well, there you go! There might be some action in the next chapter, I am not entirely sure as of right now. Yeah, you know what that means. Um, a note on the Gap of Calenardhon...it's really the Gap of Rohan. The problem was that I couldn't call it that because technically Rohan wouldn't exist for another 460 years when the Steward Cirion gifted the Gondorian province of Calenardhon to Eorl of the Northmen for coming to Gondor's aid at the Battle of the Field of Celebrant. Apparently Gondor was under attack by some crazy eastern guys who the Encyclopedia of Arda says were called the "Balchoth". Eorl helped Cirion kick their evil butts and started up Rohan, making everyone insanely cool. There's your Middle-earth history lesson. So I called it Calenardhon because it was still Calenardhon, not Rohan. Hope you liked and hope that made some sense! 


	21. Troubles are Just so Bizarre

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty One: Troubles are Just so Bizarre

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: You people are truly terrible, you know. I'm getting these 'hey do a Manda/Mallor ship!' which is like, nowhere near where I was going with this story. I could very easily do that...but I am not going to I don't think... Okay, let's face it, I have no idea what the heck I'm going to do. I do not really think ahead while writing; I just write whatever I feel like writing. That leaves me with only a vague idea of what's going to happen next. But, I'll think about that when I get there, I think. Thanks go out to kaimelar, Michaela90, and WargishBoromirFan for their wonderful reviews. You guys keep me writing! Without further ado, I present you with chapter twenty one!

* * *

Unrelenting remained the rain as we reached the High Pass. It was a steep approach to the actual pass; it did take us over the mountains, after all. The horses were skittish and didn't much care for the trip, but we all made it atop the slope and into pass in one piece. We would see how long that would last for.

The pass was more or less a fairly jagged pathway cut through the stone that made up the higher parts of the Misty Mountains. It wasn't too terribly hard to navigate, but like I said, the horses were skittish and I was incredibly nervous at the moment. I could tell that Mallor had taken my concerns to heart and that he was taking in every detail of our surroundings as we moved onward.

Around and about (sometimes in the middle) of this pathway there were some trees, shrubs, and other randomly assorted forms of plant life. There were some birds and some small animals that we ran into along the way. Why they would want to live in such a place was entirely beyond me, but if nature saw fit to put them there then I guess that was just groovy.

We were about halfway across the High Pass when I got the odd feeling that we were being watched. Now I figured that we probably were being watched, and I had a vague idea of what it was that was watching us. I sped up a bit to catch up with Mallor who was a bit ahead of me.

"I think we are being watched, Mallor," I whispered.

"Aye, that we are," he confirmed in a low voice. "I think it odd, though. I would be led to believe that there are goblins watching us, yet no attack on us has been made. The sun seems to hope to peek through these storm clouds, though the storm does not relent, and I find no reason for them to keep in hiding. I know it would be a foe of some kind, yet I cannot decide what sort it would be, if not goblins or orcs. Something is terribly amiss."

"I think we should start moving faster. I want to get out of here as soon as we can," I told him. I had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"No, no! Haste will rouse suspicion in the eyes of our observers. I would not wish to draw any more attention to ourselves! Do not leave my sight, for I dread misplacing you in the midst of this danger," he said, adding a bit of an amused tone to his last statement.

"Misplacing me? I am not some pack of traveling rations to be mislaid!" I said in annoyance.

"Hush now, hush!" Mallor hissed at me. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it, though, not being a person of exceptional perception, I could not tell what it was. I do not even think Mallor possessed the skill to identify what was following us. I knew he was nervous and I was scared.

There was then a thunderclap and a strong surge of rain moved some stones along our path. The horses jumped forward, leaping from our grasp and bolting down the pathway.

"Firefoot! Leira! Come back here this instant!" commanded Mallor loudly, but the horses did not return.

Great, now our horses were gone and we were being followed. This was wonderful. I looked at Mallor and he looked at me. We both shrugged and ran down the pathway after the horses. What we saw next chilled me deeper than my soaked clothing could. Standing at the edge of the slope that had become the path were shadowy cloaked figures, holding our horses' reins in their hands.

This was a very bad thing. I did not know who these cloaked figures were, but there were two of them standing there. I looked at Mallor again, unsure of what we were going to do next. After all, he was the brains of this operation. He looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. W

With his arm he pushed me behind him.

We both descended the slope towards the shadowed uncertainty below.

* * *

There you go! Who are these cloaked figures? Will the mystery ever stop? Will I stop writing weird crap? I guess we'll all have to wait and find out, eh? I really don't have anything else to say. I thought that was a pretty decent cliffhanger, though. Do you guys have any suggestions for what should happen later on? Maybe I'll include some of them! Give me feedback! Wheee! Thanks for stopping by! 


	22. Concerning Certain Cloaked Figures

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Two: Concerning Certain Cloaked Figures

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Chapter twenty two! Yes! I am so excited about this chapter. I guess that is a good thing. Either something insane or something severely awesome is going to happen in this chapter. Maybe you will be lucky enough to get both! Um, yeah...and stuff. More thanks go out to Michaela90 and Elven Script for their fantabulous reviews! Now, before I lose what little inspiration I have to write this chapter, I am just going to go ahead and write it, or you might just have to wait a week for this chapter to go up. Enjoy!

* * *

Vexing as it was to be unable to determine what lay ahead of us, I felt somewhat confident. Mallor treaded slowly down the steep pathway towards the shadowed figures. I was a bit worried about what was going to happen when we reached the bottom. I had already had enough of the mysterious adventure crap to last me until the end of my days. Though, I must say, horses did seem to be at ease in the care of these unidentified beings, which was a bit on the reassuring side.

I don't think it was so much that there were other people in the pass at the same time as us. It wasn't an impossible thing; it was just highly improbably that two shadowy, cloaked figures would catch our fleeing horses on an abandoned pass through the mountains in the middle of a thunderstorm. But ruling out that obscenely odd coincidence entirely, the part that bothered me was that feeling I was left with that told me they had been waiting for us.

Regardless, Mallor and I approached slowly and carefully. I kept trying to peek out from behind my tall companion, but he kept shoving be back to the safety of his shadow with a swat of his arm. Eventually we got to the bottom of the slope where the strange figures stood with our horses.

"Hail, strangers!" called Mallor. The hooded heads of the cloaked figures turned from our horses to us. I could still not see their faces.

"Greetings to you," sounded a voice, deep and melodious, from behind me. I whirled around, eyes wide. Standing behind me a ways back was a third cloaked figure. I dug my heel into the dirt of the path in annoyance. I was not in the mood to play these games with randomly appearing strangers.

I thought that I knew who these strange beings were, or at least what they were. It would explain the random appearance, the silent footsteps, and the ease in dealing with our crazed horses. It all added up and I can say I didn't much care for this odd occurrence. I was now peeved and soggy, and I wasn't in the mood to fool around with these guys.

"We thank you for catching our horses. We would have quite the terrible time getting to Bree without them," I said, going up to the one of the cloaked figures and snatching Firefoot's reins from his hands.

"We were only glad to be of assistance," said the one.

"Such haste is not wise," said the other. "The storm will not let up for many more hours."

Now Mallor came up behind me and grabbed Leira's reins from the aforementioned cloaked figure. "If we ever want to make it to Bree we had best not tarry. The storm has not hindered us too terribly thus far, and it would not be wise to spend any more time in these mountains than necessary.

"Certainly there must be somewhere that you can rest for the night, so that you do not need to travel further in this weather?" said the other again.

"Unless you suggest we make camp in yonder," Mallor pointed away from where we were standing, "goblin infested caves, then no, we have not a place to rest for the night." I could tell by the way Mallor said it that he was beginning to lose patience with these people, as was I, but at least I had a vague idea of what they were here for.

I grabbed Mallor's arm. "I do not think that is what they had in mind," I said softly. I then turned back two the two cloaked figures. "I have no desire to go to your Elven-home. We shall go on our way and you shall go on yours."

The third figure spoke again, finally. "For a mortal, you are far more perceptive than you seem."

"It happens," I said, glaring at the third figure. "We are not going with you. I do not care what Lord Elrond wants."

Mallor looked at me wide-eyed. "Lord Elrond? Do you know these people?" he asked.

"No, but they are elves, we are very close to Rivendell, and it would make sense that Lord Elrond would send them," I said, really wishing I was home right now. I wasn't equipped to deal with this right now. I really didn't like elves. They had cool ears and some of them were cool, but other than that I had no use for them.

"We were not told why to fetch you. We were only instructed to do so," said the one cloaked figure standing next to me, removing his hood and revealing himself to be a dark haired elf. The one next to him removed his hood as well. I was amazed at how the two of them looked exactly the same.

"I was suspecting as much. I figure there is at least one in Imladris who would have a bit to hear of my story, only now I do not care to tell it. Does your lord always send you out to hunt down strangers in high mountain passes?" I asked.

"Occasionally," said the one. "We have not had a formal introduction, though you seem to know vaguely who we are. I am Elladan."

"And I am Elrohir," said the other.

"Who is your friend?" asked Mallor, pointing to the still-cloaked figure behind us.

"I am Glorfindel," he said.

I groaned and shook my head in frustration. All Mallor and I wanted to do was get to Bree. We could not even do that now because we were being detained by elves who wanted us to go to Imladris. I didn't want to go to Imladris and either did Mallor.

But, sometimes the inevitable happens.

So I guess we're on our way to Rivendell.

* * *

There you go. That was a terrible chapter. I don't know what the crap I was thinking when I wrote it, but it was absolutely dreadful and I've been putting it off for a long time too. But, on a positive note, I got my bass clarinet in school and I brought it home today. Wahoo! The end – please review and make me feel better even though the chapter is still crap. 


	23. When Straying from Intended Course

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Three: When Straying from Intended Course

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Yay, chapter twenty three! This is great! I kept writing parts of this chapter in Spanish class because its as boring as you know what. Anyway, the plans I was having for this story aren't working out...all my plot ideas are being crushed by four hundred and fifty-nine years of Middle-earth happenings. If that doesn't make sense to you, then, well, you're a very normal person. Congratulations! Thanks go out to kaimelar, Elven Script, and Michaela90 for their fantabulous reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Wavering over time was the once steady rain. Naturally, the clouds would see fit to part as soon as we approached the one place Mallor and I knew we didn't want to go to. Though I had no desire to go to (let alone stay in) the Last Homely House, I did think it might be a nice place. I just wanted to get in and out before Elrond could try and rack my brain with all questions that he was bound to ask me.

I mean, the elves are grand and all of that, but they are far too nosey for their own good. Or at least I think that they are. But with that said, may I inform you that the rest of our journey into Rivendell was quite uneventful. No one said anything the whole way there. I guess elves don't like talking much, Mallor apparently didn't have anything he wanted to say in front of the elves, and I was just in a bad mood.

Would you really like to know what bothered me the most? It irked me how the elves don't make noise when they walk. It was just really weird and it peeved me off. So, all the way to Imladris I trudged loud enough for the three of them in our company. That really seemed to annoy them, which made me quite happy. Anyway, we arrived around dusk; we had made amazing time coming out of the High Pass.

Rivendell was indeed a gorgeous place. It shined brightly in the setting sun; so much so that I was required to shade my eyes with my hand when looking at it. Mallor became quite excited at the sight. I believe giddy is the proper word for it. Figures that he would have a soft spot for pretty things; he's not well suited for the rough soldiery deal.

We were taken to the stables to care for our horses, first of all. Firefoot seemed to like the stalls and he kept sniffing the elves. I guess that's normal for a horse, but I really haven't any expertise with them, so I couldn't say for sure. I was lucky I could ride the demonic thing at all. But Firefoot was my buddy, and we got along pretty well so long as he didn't try to kill me and I didn't threaten to eat him. It really was a beautiful relationship.

After all our horses were settled Mallor and I were led out of the stables and into what appeared to be the great hall of sorts. There were several elves in there, some sitting, others standing, almost all of them talking about something. We entered and, much to my surprise, no one really paid us any attention. I mean, I would have thought when the sons of Elrond and the mighty Glorfindel return with two smelly humans they would at least gawk at us. But no; they were too pretty for that.

Now, normally I am not concerned by my appearance, though I shall admit that the fact that I was in a room with men who were prettier than I was turned out to be quite strange from my end. Somehow that was wrong. Anyway, we were led by our little guides up to the head of the hall near the roaring fire.

Off to the side sat two elves in two fine chairs. I knew the dark haired one was Elrond, though how I cannot properly say. The other I was not so sure of. She was fair haired and did not fit amongst the other elves in the room who were all of dark hair. Her hair shone like silver and reminded me of the elves of Lothlórien. It was then that I realized that she was Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn.

Then the realization hit me that she was still around. I couldn't remember exactly why she had left Imladris, but I knew she had. Apparently that hadn't happened yet and Elrond was still able to keep happy company with his wife. She looked up, and seeing both her sons she rose from her seat with astounding grace and pressed a kiss to each of their brows.

Elrond rose and greeted both his sons with a quiet word, and did the same to Glorfindel who was standing off to the side from Mallor and me. Then he looked at us both. He had this strange look in his eye, it was one of wisdom but it held this odd look of curiosity all the same.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long one.

I wasn't ready to deal with elves again so soon.

* * *

There you go! They're in Rivendell! That's so exciting, I know, I really do know. I hate author's notes, you know? I know I do. I know a lot right now. I feel smart. I think the stupid demon made his rounds early tonight. I'm going to stop talking before I make a complete arse of myself. Yes. Review and I shall love you with immense fervency. Thankye kindly. 


	24. Interrogated by Another Immortal

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik 

Chapter Twenty Four: Interrogated by Another Immortal

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Shabam! I'm really happy right now, due to the fact that I actually feel like writing this chapter and because as I write this author's note I have fifty five reviews for this story. In the scheme of things that's not a lot, but it's more than I was expecting and it doesn't take much to make me happy. I just want to mention the fact (because Manda and I were talking about this), the random author's notes at the top of the story are written before I write the chapter, and the ones on the bottom are written after I write the chapter. Just thought you should know that I don't blurb on both ends just for the heck of it. Well, I do...but I don't. Anyway, before this note gets any longer and makes even less sense I'm going to get on with the chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

Xanthippe was something I knew that I was not, though in the best of moods was also something I was not at the moment. But of course everyone decided to agree with Mallor when he called me a grouchy old woman. I'm not old or grouchy and Mallor is far too obsessed with elf type things for it to be natural and health. But then again, I suppose my foreknowledge of the race makes me a bit jaded.

Anyway, Mallor and I were led to another room somewhere in Rivendell where we were seated. Apparently Elrond wanted his answers forthwith and he could not be as hospitable as to let me sleep for a week and then ask me for information. So, there Mallor and I sat, waiting to be interrogated.

Eventually the famed elf lord entered the room, followed silently by an elf we knew to be Glorfindel, and another elf that I did not recognize. They all sat in the elegant elvish chairs before us. I felt as if I were sitting before some kind of a jury and awaiting my sentence. I suppose in some sense I really was.

"Mallor and Manda, your tale is known to us here in Rivendell. It is with our sincerest regret that we have delayed your trip, but there are many things which must be discussed before you may move onward," said Elrond.

"All you want to know can be given to you by the wizard Radagast at Rhosgobel," I said, feeling relatively annoyed that we were going through this once again. I took a brief glance at Mallor through the corner of my eye to see that he was feeling my sentiments exactly.

"But why should we seek information all the way at Rhosgobel when we have it at our doorstep?" queried the unidentified elf.

"And why would we wish to disclose such information to one who is practically our kidnapper, a meddlesome lord, and another complete stranger?" I snapped. This was getting on my nerves even sooner than I thought it was going to. I didn't have the patience for this.

"Perhaps the method that was used to ensure your coming here was a bit harsh, but you refused. We had no other choice," said Glorfindel. "And this 'stranger' you refer to is none other than Erestor, Chief Councilor of the House of Elrond."

"You practically abducted us! I am not telling you anything. If you want to know about us you will have to speak with Radagast," I growled. "This whole thing is entirely his fault anyway."

"Would you not just tell us what we wish to know? If not only to repay us for our hospitality?" asked Elrond.

Then Mallor finally spoke. "The manner in which we came here did not appear very hospitable to me, though we do thank you for your kindness since we arrived. You said before, Lord Elrond, that our tale was known to you and your people. Why query about things you already know?"

"Only certain things have been revealed to me," he replied. "I would wish to know more."

"Well, how about you let me get some sleep and I shall contemplate all of this. I am not entirely sure if you should be privy to this information," I said, feeling slightly obnoxious at the moment.

"We would here it from you now," said Erestor. "You might rest until your heart's content upon revealing your tale."

I looked at Mallor and he shrugged. I guess this was another one of those things that I didn't have very much of a choice in. I groaned aloud, not really feeling like repeating my tale, but knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep until I did so.

"We would hear your story this night," said Glorfindel. "Even if this task takes us three the entire night, we shall pry this tale from your lips."

"There will be no lip prying," I said warningly. That raised a few eyebrows.

I leaned back in my chair and got comfortable. I thought briefly if I was going to tell these immortal guys my whole story. I didn't want to and I didn't think they deserved to know all that had happened. The only reason they knew in the first place was because Elrond had probably had some psycho-mind thing going on with Galadriel. At least that was what I thought. I don't know very much about the elves or whatever it is that elf people do in that kind of situation. Regardless, I wasn't getting sleep until I started talking.

I groaned once more before starting my tale.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

There you go, guys. Chapter 24 is alive and kicking. Or not. It was kind of bad...but we met Erestor! My dinner is pretty! Haha, only Manda will understand that because of an Erestor-ish marching band conversation which I will stop thinking about right now. I'm going to watch Van Helsing. Enjoy, and make me a happy beatnik by reviewing! Thankye kindly! 


	25. A Temporary Dominion of Musings

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Five: A Temporary Dominion of Musings

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: You people are so unbelievably wonderful! Sixty reviews? How amazing is that? That is great and good and fantabulous and wow! That's a lot of words, but I'm hyper and excited, so I don't really know exactly what it is I'm trying to say at the moment. Thanks go out to kaimelar, Michaela90, Elven Script, and new reviewer miraxx! You guys brighten my life! Um, right now I'm not entirely certain what is going to happen in this chapter. I just know I want to write a bunch now because once November and NaNoWriMo start up I'm not going to have much time for this story, but I will try to update to the best of my ability. And then there's that whole practicing of the bass clarinet and concert band music deal that'll be going on too. Please have patience with the updates. I have a bunch of days off from school in November so I should have a lot of time for writing! Thankye for all your kindness and support!

* * *

Yestreen proved to be quite an interesting time for Mallor and me. They had to have stopped me in the middle of my recounting my tale at least a billion times, peppering me with random questions the whole while. Had I not been so tired I think I would have strangled them all for their ability (or lack thereof) to master the obvious.

That was also not to mentioning the fact that when I talk to certain people I have to be careful how I do it. I mean, even though I was telling these three elf lords the whole of my story, I needed to speak in a manner that they would understand. If anyone was paying attention this whole while, they would have noticed that I have altogether ceased making use of contractions in my everyday speech, those having died along with my slang the day I came here.

Monitoring my words so closely makes my brain hurt from time to time, particularly when I want to pass out from exhaustion. So, to save myself time I told Elrond and his goons the ridiculously abbreviated, yet somehow detailed, version of the story. I more or less told the truth, I just summarized things like my running into Aratan and the king's entourage or the whole deal with Radagast's dreams into one sentence.

It worked well enough, for with in a few hours I was being led to my room. Actually, we were both being led to our rooms. After all, Mallor needs to get some sleep too. Naturally they stuck us both on the arse-end of Imladris. Whether it was because they really didn't like us very much or because they enjoyed making me walk forever to get some food, I can't be sure. I have a feeling it was both.

Anyway, it was decently sized and the bed looked really comfy, so I settled my things about the room where I wanted them and I went to bed. I had passed out in no time at all. I know that must sound terribly boring, but since when has there ever been anything exciting about randomly passing out from severe tiredness? Well, save for the fact that you actually get to go to sleep after being brutally harassed by crazed pointy eared people, I can't think of anything.

I eventually woke, though when I did I was very glad to discover it was early afternoon. When I did muster the strength to shuffle around a bit I decided I needed to take a bath or something. Elves, though they don't need to do it often because of a natural cleanliness, do take baths from time to time. I was able to find someone who was kind enough to help me draw a bath. Whether that was out of the goodness of their heart or because I seriously smelled bad was another thing I couldn't determine. Judging by my state in the world of personal hygiene I guessed it was the latter.

Regardless, I bathed and it was quite grand. After my bath, I went in search of some type of food-like substance, which, naturally, led me on a quest for the kitchens. Had success on this quest for munchies meant saving the people of Middle-earth and all in it, the results would have been me destroying the world. Meaning that my quest was unsuccessful and I got lost about three dozen times before I bumped into Glorfindel, who then was kind enough to offer to take me there himself.

I can honestly say that I don't very much like the guy; the why to that I cannot fully explain. Who I like even less is Elrond because he is a nosey old fart. He really needs to stop poking into other things that aren't any of his business. As for Erestor, well, I do not have much of an opinion of him. He is just sort of there; always doing something but yet keeping a low profile all the same.

Needless to say, I was thoroughly perplexed by the race of elves. Their inconsistency in behavior made it difficult for me to figure them out. Then again, I do suppose that humans are very much the same way in their individuality. They probably have as hard a time figuring us out as we do them.

Though now I suppose I am going to have to figure it out rather quickly.

I had to go eat lunch with them.

* * *

That chapter was stupid and didn't make any sense. I just needed to write badly, so I blurted out whatever I felt like saying, even if it was retarded. Hopefully you won't kill me. Enjoy...or not. 


	26. Getting to know the Hosts

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Six: Getting to know the Hosts

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update here, but as you recall, I am doing NaNoWriMo this year so I've been particularly busy with that. As for this chapter, well, as always, I have not the slightest idea what is going to happen, but there should be some insanity and elfy-ness for you to thoroughly enjoy. If you guys have any comments or questions, you can feel free to e-mail me at I would also like to thank Michaela90, kaimelar, Elven Script, and new reviewer Madame Spork for their lovely and inspirational reviews! Were it not for you guys, there would be no way in heck that I would actually be writing this chapter right now!

* * *

Zealotry was commonly found within the race of elves. One might wonder for what Elves are zealous, but all things considered when you live forever, one must find something to be ardent about. Based on what I found while staying in Imladris, the elves were thoroughly enthusiastic about a plethora of things. Some of which proved to be more amusing than others.

On one side there was Elrond; if he wasn't quite a curious fellow, indeed. Out of all the elves, or anyone I really ever knew, he had quite the fetish for books. He had room after room stockpiled with the things. Generally I would have taken a great liking to the elf lord because of this, but all of these books were in dead and foreign languages. Not to mention that his libraries were so unnaturally messy that it would have been suicidal to go in there in search of some casual literature.

The amusing part about it was that all Lord Elrond really ever did was blather on about goodness knows what concerning Middle-earth, or the history of Arda in general. It was really the history of the elves, if you want to be more precise. Anyway, he would do this for several hours at a time and then claim that he had several books on the subject matter. That wasn't all that funny, in fact it was quite annoying, but what was funny was the fact that I do not think he had ever actually read any of the books that he had.

On another side you had Glorfindel; an elf I respected but chose to spend as much time away from him as I possibly could. He really was an amazing being, it was just that instead of collecting books and documents like Elrond did, he had this odd fascination with collecting weapons. There lots of weapons, and they were all very big, very sharp, and very dangerous. That disturbed me greatly.

I was not fully prepared to risk losing a limb to befriend an immortal and reborn psychopath, so I steered clear from him. But, back to what I was saying about the weapons, well, he had everything, which was cool. My problem was when he wanted to show me how everything worked and he started waving spears and axes around near my head. That was when I decided that Glorfindel should not get to play with pointy objects.

Then there was the illustrious duo of Elladan and Elrohir who were incessantly causing trouble. Generally trouble amuses me, but I got peeved when they sucked Mallor into their scheming world of juvenile and immature tendencies and got Firefoot drunk. Let us simply say that the three of them were in the doghouse for a good while.

Celebrían was a character that I could not figure out. She was more or less just there, always watching and always glowing with this creepy kind of warmth and happiness. I was also fortunate that I had yet to meet Arwen, who was supposedly on her way to Lórien visiting her grandmother, Galadriel. I liked Celebrían well enough, I just thought she was a little strange. But then again, I was beginning to think that to be a common characteristic among female elves.

There was Erestor, who I still cannot tell you very much about. The only time I ever saw him was at meals when we all ate together. He never really spoke unless asked a question, or if something ridiculous was said by either Elladan or Elrohir, who he seemed to enjoy correcting. All in all, he seemed like a very quite type of person who preferred being by himself more than anything else. I guess that made him a sort of black sheep of Imladris because I discovered that elves are generally very social and far too talkative for their own good.

Now naturally there has to be someone that I straight out dislike. There was this elf lord with this ridiculously long elvish name that I could not say if I tried. Remembering multiple fan-type things about elves, I thought it fitting that I should dub him Figwit instead. Now, Figwit was an obnoxious, or at the very least egotistical, elf whom I had absolutely no use for. He had this bad habit of appearing at the good part of my day and ruining it.

He was the exception I allowed the twins and Mallor when it came to their pranks. They could soak him with wine and light him on fire for all I cared. Come to think of it, they actually almost did that once, but the part with the fire was an accident. That was not supposed to happen, but I would really rather not think about that right now.

So, in essence, those were the people I was forced to spend my time with. Not exactly forced, per say, but I cannot think of a better way to word the reason for my continuous presence within the elvish city. I wanted to go, Mallor liked it here, and I cannot be entirely certain about this, but I think the elves were trying to hold me hostage here.

It was most definitely a conspiracy.

I really needed to get the heck out of this place.

* * *

There you go! That was chapter 26! Not great because I wasn't really paying attention when I wrote it because I am bust with the NaNoWriMo stuff...as I write this I have 6782 words out of a needed 50000! I am a very happy person. So I hope that you didn't hate that chapter too terribly! Please review! Thanks! 


	27. Trapped by Some Serendipitous Act

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Seven: Trapped by Some Serendipitous Act

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Yo, people, what is up in your hood? Terribly sorry, once again, for the lack of an update, but as you know, NaNoWriMo ended today. I succeeded in writing my 50k novel, everyone! Wahoo! Because it was still going on, I had little time to write this story. You will no longer have to wait forever in between updates! I do hope you enjoy, and the chapter will be slightly longer, I hope, to make up for the time I have been slacking off here. Hope you understand and enjoy! Thanks also go out to kaimelar, Elven Script, and Micheala90. I love you guys so very much.

* * *

Arbitrary acts of insanity on the part of certain people in Imladris were something I had come to expect most regularly. However, being thrown down a set of stairs and into a basement-like room and not been expected. Now, I do believe that statement needs to be explained, as I am certain there are not many out there who are fully aware that there are 'basement-like' rooms in Rivendell. I swear it in all honesty that there are, and that as I say this I am stuck in one.

There are several rooms within Rivendell that are set beneath the others, thus my calling them basements. They are set about the elven city, and there is one that is randomly in the midst of a series of halls. These basements are accessed by stairs that lead straight down, like stairs into one's cellar, only in a dreadfully inconvenient spot. I know that must be a terrible description, but one would really have to look at it to understand precisely what it is that I am taking about.

Anyway, I was walking down the hall minding my own business when, suddenly and entirely out of nowhere, I am shoved from behind. Conveniently, I fall right down the stairs and into this cellar door of sorts, which just happens to be open. Whoever it was that shoved me, I would be assuming that it was more than likely one of Elrond's twin sons, managed to close and lock the door before I could get up. Thus I was trapped in this dark and disturbingly creepy room all by myself. My day was starting off wonderfully.

I had banged on the door and no one had ever opened it. I did not dare go further into the room for fear of what crazy elvish things I might find therein. Instead, having grown tired of the yelling, screaming, and ramming myself into the door, I sat there, up against the wall by the door, waiting for someone to come. Surprisingly enough, I managed to fall asleep there within several minutes.

Having no way to tell the time, as the room was utterly dark and I was in a state of unconsciousness, I cannot truly say how long I slept for. My wake up call, however, came in the form of a flying body landing atop of me. That was rather painful, to say the least. I groaned and shoved the figure off of me.

"Who is in here?" queried the other person.

"Manda is in here, if you really must know. Erestor, is that you?" I asked, thinking I recognized that voice. In fact, I hoped I recognized that voice, or I was more than likely locked in a dark room with Figwit, and that would have not ended pleasantly.

"Aye, it is me. I do suppose Elladan and Elrohir caught you as well, then?" asked with a bitter laugh. I could hear him sliding across the floor; he was clearly moving to that he might sit against the wall opposing mine.

"I do suppose you could say that," I answered. I sighed and banged my head against the wall behind me in frustration. "Is there no other way out of here?"

"Not that I am aware of," said Erestor. "I do not know why they would do such a thing as to lock us both in here."

I thought about that for a moment, rolling the situation over in my mind a few times. I came to the conclusion that either the twin sons of Lord Elrond had decided to be particularly annoying today or they were trying hoping to drive Erestor mad by being stuck in a room with me. Now, had they actually taken the time to induce some sort of hyperactivity with sugar on my part, their plan might have actually worked out. As for right now I was bored and peeved off, and Erestor seemed less than pleased.

"You know, I think it is kind of frightening to be locked in a dark room like this," I said musingly. "I find it more frightening when I am locked in that dark room with another being who just sits there in a sort of contemptible silence! Erestor, please talk to me here before I go insane."

"What is it that you wish I should speak of?"

"Oh, I do not know! Choose something, anything at all!" I groaned, annoyed once more by the elf's lack of imagination.

"My favorite color is burgundy," he said softly. I looked across the room into the darkness, where I supposed it was that he was sitting. I decided to take back my thoughts about being unimaginative.

"Mine are green and blue," I said, laughing.

"What is so amusing?" he asked, clearly bewildered by the inflection of his voice.

"I was just thinking of how unimaginative you are, but they you came out and told me your favorite color for no apparent reason," I laughed, harder still.

"You told me to say something," he said defensively. "I chose to tell you my favorite color. Was that not suitable?"

"It was fine, Erestor. It was just wonderful and dandy and great!"

In the darkness Erestor shook his head at the peculiarity of the race of men. I on the other hand, was still laughing, even though it was no longer really that funny. I just now had this odd case of the giggles that I could not get rid of. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I fell over on the floor. It really was not that funny.

I was going insane and I needed to get out of there.

Now I know why Gollum went mad; there's something in the darkness.

* * *

There you go guys! Chapter 27! Hope you enjoyed it…it was bad but it's late and my brain is moosh. Good night and review please! And don't kill me for the late update…! 


	28. Loudness and Writhing Equal Freedom

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Eight: Loudness and Writhing Equal Freedom

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know the last chapter was pretty bad, but I was in a rush and in a hurry to write it, so it came to an abrupt stop and the ending consisted of an inside joke between myself and the real Manda. As I have the rest of the evening to mull over this chapter, things of actual relevance will occur this time around. I think there will be some major plot twists on the road ahead, some exciting things, that I do believe shall prove entertaining to loyal fans such as yourselves. I wish to thank Micheala90 and Elven Script for their reviews. Enjoy and thankye kindly!

* * *

Benign and contemplative were the best words I could conjure up to further describe my new counterpart. Erestor was an ethereal being of few words, immense knowledge, a fair sense of humor, and his own list of idiosyncrasies. In all honesty, he surprised me tremendously; he continually proved himself to be everything that I would have said he was not. We had passed the long hours speaking of utterly ridiculous things. These aforementioned things all having had spawned from him informing me of his favorite color, and me laughing incessantly about the relatively unamusing.

It had grown colder so we had both determined that the day was now waning into the nighttime hours. I was becoming very hungry and my stomach was growling out loud. At one point in time it let out a rather loud rumble and I was actually forced to laugh once more at the ridiculousness of my situation.

"In need of sustenance, are we?" queried the chief councilor of Elrond's household.

"I have had nothing since I broke my fast this morning!" I whined pathetically, sighing dramatically as my stomach let out yet another rumble. "Are you not hungry, also?"

"My race require less than that of men," answered Erestor. "We might go longer without food or sleep."

"So you mean to tell me I am starving and you have no real use for food? Erestor, you are terrible. You ought to have kept that to yourself," I groaned and thumped my head against the wall one more. "We need to get out of this dreadful place before I go completely mad, and I warn you that I am coming dangerously close to that point."

"Well, I do fear that you might need to keep your sanity in a state of completeness for the moment. I would greatly dislike having kill you," he said, a melodic tone of amusement in his voice.

"Erestor, you can't kill me," I scoffed.

"Pardon me, but I believe that I am quite able of killing you. If you truly doubt me, than try me further and I shall have had good reason to have smote your ruin from within this pit of darkness!" he laughed.

"Oh, do be quiet! I am going to scream on three," I announced.

"You are going to do what?" asked Erestor in perplexity as I began counting down from three. I had just finished counting to one when I let out as blood-curdling a scream as I could manage. I imagine by the time I stopped to take in more air that I must have been a lovely shade of purple, as I was screaming rather loud. Erestor, feeling inclined to assist me, began yelling also. He was also writhing on the floor, but why that was necessary I cannot understand.

This continued for many long moments before finally the basement door was kicked open, and for the first time in many hours, moonlight poured into the room. I squinted and looked to Erestor, who had ceased his writhing around on the floor, but who now lay there in a fetal position with a look of utter agony on his face, his hands over his ears all the while. When I turned my eyes to the door, I saw Glorfindel standing there with one of his notoriously sharp and dangerous weapons in hand.

"Ah! Erestor, there you are. We have been wondering where you have disappeared to!" said Glorfindel cheerfully.

"Glorfindel, why are you insane?" I asked, getting up off the floor. I nudged Erestor in the rib with my shoe. He groaned and sat up.

"I am not insane, Manda. I just find life around here to be slightly tedious. With all of that racket down here, I was truly hoping I had another balrog to smite!' he said.

"Find a balrog living in your basement, Glorfindel?" I asked, perplexed but slightly amused by that image.

"One can dream, can they not? I destroyed one once, long ago," said the reborn elf, staring off into his own little nostalgic world.

"Aye, and if I recall, the balrog was not the only thing that was destroyed in the process. Get your mind out of the clouds Glorfindel!" snapped Erestor, rising fully to his feet. Glorfindel snapped out of his reverie and glared at the other elf.

"Erestor, you know nothing of it. You were not even there!" growled Glorfindel.

"I know well enough what happened, as it is all you seem to speak of," said Erestor, his temper rising.

"Can you two stop bickering long enough to find me some food?" I asked angrily, my hunger getting the better of me.

"It is the middle of the night! What need you food for?" asked Glorfindel, looking at me confusedly.

"I have been in here for what I think to be a day and a half and if you do not lead me to some food I shall eat you!" I hissed irritably, causing both elves to look at me oddly.

"You would eat me for your supper?" asked Glorfindel.

"Aye, I will roast you on a spit and eat you with some mashed potatoes and carrots."

"I do not very much like carrots. I doubt you could roast me on a spit," mused the blonde elf.

"Unless you really want to find out, take me to food now," I snapped warningly. Glorfindel stared at me with the slightest bit of fright visible in his eyes. He moved out of my way and Erestor guided me out of the room and into freedom.

I was finally free from the confines of that evil darkness!

But more importantly, I was going to get food!

* * *

Alright everyone! I know I've really been slacking on the updates, but I really haven't been into the whole writing deal. I spend all my time watching King Arthur again and again and I have issues I know. I got the RotK EE for Christmas and I have yet to watch it. Apparently my dearest elder brother is making me wait until tomorrow so I can have a marathon of all 3 EE movies with him and his girlfriend. That should be interesting… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and review because it's my favorite! 


	29. Peeved and Headed for a Mishap

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Twenty Nine: Peeved and Headed for a Mishap

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I'm trying to get back on track with the updates here, and if all goes well I should keep it up until the end of the story. I only really intend on going up to maybe 35 chapters here, maybe 40 at the max. Yeah, that means we're almost done. Some really random things are going to happen in this chapter, I can assure you of that. Thanks go out to kaimelar and our newest reviewer, frodofreak88. In answer to your question, the Witch King may have felt it, but it doesn't really matter overmuch because she really had no effect on what he was going to do anyway. It's kind of like one of those "I'm the Witch King and you're a puny mortal person" thing. But, then again, he did that to Éowyn and he got stabbed in the face for it. Hope that answered your question well enough. With that said, enjoy chapter twenty nine!

* * *

Capricious was what Mallor had become during our stay in Imladris, but ever my friend and caretaker would he be. When he learned of my and Erestor's imprisonment in the gloomy basement-like room, he had become quite irate, and eventually managed to disturb a confession out of a certain Elladan son of Elrond. Apologies were made to both Erestor and me, but what sincerity they held, I cannot be entirely sure of.

Hereafter, however, when I expressed my burning desire to depart from the Elvish city, my words were finally heeded. Fearing that some other incident may cause me greater harm, Mallor saw to the arrangements for our journey. It took him several hours to determine where it was he wished to take me, but he eventually decided that Bree would not be a bad place for me, as it had been our original destination, after all. He said it was small and that, though there was a chance that the enemy could find me there, I would be safe. Which enemy that was precisely, I still have not a clue.

I then queried on whether there might be any other place we could go instead. He told me that the only other place that we could possibly try would be Annúminas, which was not too terribly far in the north from Bree. I had no idea exactly where this Annúminas was, until Mallor explained to me the history of this place. It had once served as the seat of the Kings of Arnor, northeast of Bree on the shores of the Lake Nenuial. He said it should be entirely abandoned by now, save for maybe some Men of the North and, well, some other things. I did not much care for the idea of going to an abandoned city of old, and I told him that I would just as soon go to the Witch King's former lair at Carn Dûm or the orc's mountain of Gundabad.

With that decision finally made, I grabbed what earthly possessions I had and prepared Firefoot, whom had been my sole true companion during our stay, for the long journey eastward. Mallor had seen to our provisions and had sought what he deemed to be the very best traveling advice from Glorfindel. Three days after being released from my dark prison we left the Last Homely House and began making our way towards Bree.

The morning was cool enough that I could see my own breath hit the crisp air. The sunlight poured through the trees in glorious golden beams, reflecting through the mist that was the now evaporated morning dew. I must say that in all of my fondest memories of my home, I can hardly say I was ever witness to such a thing as beautiful as this morning. But then again, I do not recall ever making a note to myself to pay such great attention to nature's wonders as I now did; I had nothing else to occupy my thoughts. I turned to Mallor with a smile on my face, one which faded swiftly at the sight of my companion in such a deep state of fierce and troubled contemplation.

"Mallor, what is it?" I asked, thinking that maybe he was a bit upset about having to leave Imladris. He had enjoyed our mightily extended stay there far more than I, after all.

"What?" he asked, jumping suddenly and then turning his head to look at me, finally coming out of his little daze. "Oh, nothing, I think. I am just going through another one of my irrational bouts of worry, is all it is."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, trying to press a little more than vagueness out of him. He was silent for many moments; he seemed to be pondering the proper words to express himself.

"Aratan told me once to trust my intuition above all other things. He said that as mortals, we are but fragments of an ever-changing world, with our whole lives leading down a road to our own death, and then to an eternity that no man shall ever return to speak of. He told me that even in the greatest uncertainty a man of strong character shall stay strong and firm; his morals serving as an anchor through troubles. Through conscience and instinct, he said, do we have any chance of surviving," Mallor said with a nostalgic softness.

"And what happens now, my friend, which recalls the memories of Aratan's pleads for wariness?" I queried gently. Before he could answer me, I heard a great number of shouts from the trees and the sounds of running feet. Mallor drew his sword immediately and looked around him with a controlled form of franticness, if there even is such a thing.

Out of the trees that stood along the road came a group of roughly a score of frightening looking men with weapons drawn. I could only draw one conclusion, and that was that these men were bandits or murderers out to steal and slaughter innocent travelers. I began to doubt the bandit part of that when they went straight for Mallor as he sat atop his horse. I struggled for my glaive, which was in its customary place, strapped to Firefoot's saddle. I was having a difficult time getting it loose, but as soon as I managed it I began to regret my success, for the men caught sight of my weapon and started rushing towards me.

"Get out of here!" cried Mallor, stabbing one of the men in the neck as he did so. I looked back and forth from the men to him and shook my head.

"Not without you!" I yelled, my hands beginning to shake as I saw another one of the bandits fall to Mallor's blade. I tightened my grip on my weapon and tried to rationally consider my situation once more.

Masters of the glaive may have somehow found a way to use it on a horse, but as for me, I was at a complete loss. So, for lack of any better or more sensible an idea, I got off the horse and held it in the defensive position Mallor had taught me. That had been a long time ago, and I was out of practice and frightened. I did not want to have to kill one of these men; I feared taking another's life. I turned nervously and looked to Mallor on his horse as he yelled with pain; he had been stabbed in the arm by one of the bandits. Enraged that they would harm my boon companion, I charged forward at the man in front of my and the blade plunged into his abdomen with the most grotesque of sounds.

I yanked the blade free of the man's bleeding corpse and heard Mallor give a cry as he leapt from his horse and tackled a man who had been running at me. He rammed his blade into the man's shoulder and I whacked another with the staff end of my glaive. There were a few bodies that were strewn upon the ground, but Mallor was angry, tired and bleeding, and I was pretty sure we were being surrounded. Mallor, I think, was beginning to realize the direness of our situation, and with another battle cry, he lunged forward at the enemy.

His blow never stuck home though, for he was run through by the bandit's blade, until the very tip of it emerged from his back. His sword fell from his hands and he gasped in shock as the blade was driven deeper into his flesh. The tears welled in my eyes instantly and all rational thoughts left my mind as he fell to the ground. I gripped my glaive, shaking with my fury, and swung it at the approaching men. I think I slashed one across the chest, but I cannot be entirely certain, as it was at that moment that I felt the long knife slide between my ribs and feel the slashing as it ripped me open. I screamed a shrill and blood curdling scream as I collapsed to the dirt road below, now forgotten by my enemy as they took the horses.

Shivering, I watered the earth beneath me with my life-blood as everything turned to darkness.

I had died that day, and taken Mallor with me.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me this long to update. However, this was an unusually long chapter and a very surprising one, to say the least. I hope that you can forgive me for my extreme laziness that I demonstrated in not updated when I should have. I swear that I will be more faithful in the future. Thankye! 


	30. Afterlife or Something like It

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty: Afterlife or Something like It

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Okay, I know that some of you were thoroughly distraught with the outcome of the last chapter and could not believe it. To clear up any misconceptions, Manda is actually dead. Not emotionally, not metaphorically, not figuratively, but bodily dead. As in she was smoted. I know, I'm sorry! Thanks go out to kaimelar, Elven Script, and frodofreak88 for their reviews! You guys keep me going on this…especially kaimelar because she can physically hurt me for not updating. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Devastating was the full realization that I was no longer among the living. I barely remember it, but there was a point when I was dying, when I felt all my pain begin to fade away, until there was nothing. And then I opened my eyes and all was bright and no longer did I feel the cold that comes from bleeding to death. Whoever it was that said you see your life flash before your eyes in your final moments was terribly wrong. You feel nothing but your life slipping away…until it's over, and you are dead. And you are standing, clad in white, in a great and glowing hall, lined with tapestries and filled with people.

I looked around for a moment in perplexity, not being fully aware of where I was. I think I still looked the same, but there was a difference in me now, a slight transparency to my flesh that I could not quite describe. It was then that I was shoved out of my wonderment, and most literally at that. I found myself wrapped up in a strong yet tender embrace with some unknown white-clad figure. Pushing myself away, I saw, much to my amazement, that it was Mallor who stood before me now.

"Mallor?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled and hugged me once more before letting go of me. "You are dead too, then?"

"Aye!" he said with an enthusiasm that frightened me.

"I did not think that was something you would be terribly happy about," I commented wryly.

"I cannot say I am so glad to be dead as I am to see you here. I feared that you might go where I could not follow," he said, his mood darkening slightly. "I am sorry I failed to protect you, to see you safely to Bree as we had intended."

"Do not say such things," I tried to assure him. "You did more for me than you were ever called to do, my dearest friend, and for that I am eternally in your debt. You are free now of whatever obligations Aratan placed on you when we left Minas Tirith."

"I shall watch over you for the rest of this time without end. I do this because you are closer than a sister to me, and because I need something to keep me preoccupied for the rest of forever," he laughed lightly. I shoved him with a smirk and then turned to examine the tapestries on the walls. They were beautiful; they depicted events with people and great battles.

"Who makes these, Mallor?" I asked curiously, reaching out to touch one of them gently.

"They are made by Vairë, spouse of the great Mandos, after whom these halls are named. She crafts them to cover these walls, so that those who wait here might look upon them. It is said that she weaves them to show the events as history unfolds," he explained, filled with nearly as much wonderment as me.

"We are in the Halls of Mandos?" I asked him, finally turning around with my back now to the wall.

"Of course we are. We shall wait here for Mandos's judgment, and then be sped on our way wherever he wishes us to go," explained Mallor. "Elves and Men have different fates, you see. Elves are bound to this earth, and may someday be re-embodied and rejoin their kin in Valinor."

"Is it true, Mallor, that some Elves sail there from time to time?" I asked, not entirely sure if it did happen at this point in history.

"I have heard it said that some do, but I have never seen it for my own. I suppose we shall not, especially not now."

"What of Men? Do they stay here as well?" I asked.

"It is said that long ago the race of Men was gifted with death, that someday, being mortal, we may depart from this earth entirely. No one knows where we go, as it is a secret only shared between Mandos and Manwë," he told me. "Or at least, that is how the stories go."

I shrugged, figuring that I would find out soon enough anyway. I turned and looked about me, seeing Men and Elves walking and talking throughout the great hall. All were clad in white as Mallor and I were, save for one. There was one, robed in grey, which caught my eye on one far end of the hall. I turned back to Mallor for a moment, and then directed his attention towards the figure.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That must be Nienna, I think. She is sister to Mandos, the keeper of these halls. She mourns for all the sufferings of this world. I have heard it told in tales that she comes to the halls of her brother to counsel and comfort those who wait here," he replied thoughtfully. "I suppose they were right after all."

I stared in her direction for a while, intrigued by the presence of one of the Valar. After a few moments of thinking about it, I decided that I wanted to talk to her. I grabbed Mallor's hand and started pulling him along with me towards her direction.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed at me, pulling back his arm to stop me.

"I want to talk to her, is all. Now come on," I ordered, letting go of his arm and continuing in her direction. Mallor followed me hesitantly, obviously unsure if it was wise or proper to approach one of the Queens of the Valar. I didn't really care; I was going to do it anyway. We had to have been maybe two dozen paces away from her when she turned to gaze at us.

She smiled slightly as her sorrowful eyes locked with mine.

Nienna had expecting me all the while.

* * *

There you go! Chapter thirty for all you beautiful people and at least it's come at a reasonable time. I know nothing much really happens here, but I thought this chapter would serve to explain a few things as to the way death in Middle-earth works and whatnot. Most of the information I got I snagged from the Encyclopedia of Arda and my copy of the Silmarillion. Hope you enjoyed! 


	31. Greater Happenings Now Begin

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty One: Greater Happenings Now Begin

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Whoohoo! Alright, so some funky stuff has been going on here lately. Once again, Manda and Mallor are both actually dead and hanging out in the Halls of Mandos. In answer to the question of how this story is going to continue, well it already is continuing out of great determination, creativity, and my literary genius. Yeah, plot twists of this size are supposed to happen in the middle of your story, not at the random near-end, but that's okay. I shall pull this off in less than ten chapters and you shall love me for it. Or at least I think you will. Anywho, thanks go out to kaimelar, WargishBoromirFan, Micheala90, Elven Script, and frodofreak88 for your wonderful reviews. Enjoy this chapter and leave me some more!

* * *

Enchanting and ethereal were the first two words that came into my mind when I found myself face to face with Nienna. She had an internal beauty and grace like nothing Man had ever seen and that made the Elves look dim in comparison. Her eyes turned slowly from me to Mallor, who was still standing but paces behind me, and I turned to look at him. The tension in his expression was gone, and he now bowed his head before Nienna. She smiled at me once more before turning away from us both.

"Follow me," she beckoned softly.

I stood there in a moment of uncertainty. I had wanted to talk to her, but not to have her lead me on some merry little chase around the land of the dead. Mallor put a hand on my shoulder and nudged me forward in reassurance. Somehow I think he knew what I was thinking, and he was assured that there would be no merry little chase this day. I followed after her. We walked down the great white halls of Mandos for a long while. I kept my eye on Nienna before me, but I could not help but gaze in awe at all those who yet dwelled in these halls.

"Yes, there are a great and numerous many that still dwell within these great walls," she said, having clearly managed to read my thoughts. My brother cannot be expected to pass judgments all day long. They are at peace here, so do not fear for them."

"You mean Mandos is not here right now?" asked Mallor sheepishly from behind me. I think he was still uncomfortable talking to one of the Valar. I was beginning to think that the boy had some sort of an inferiority complex.

"Not at this moment, no, he is not. We may be likened unto gods with all the powers we possess, but we are not so entirely different from the likes of people like you, Mallor. Even dwelling in those halls can prove tedious for Námo. He is in the gardens of our brother, Irmo," she explained.

"You mean the gardens of Lórien? The ones I have heard stories of since I was just a lad?" asked Mallor excitedly.

"Aye, those very gardens you heard about, Mallor. They are not far north of here, so we should come upon them shortly," she assured us, never once turning around to look at us. During our little conversation we had ended up outside of the great hall somehow. I cannot say I am entirely sure how this happened, just that we were walking one moment and the next moment the walls to the Halls of Mandos just seemed to end. I think there was what one might call a large doorway, and we were outside, but I am not entirely sure about that part.

I would like to think we actually walked out a door instead of magically appearing outside, but I am not entirely certain about what is happening to me these days. Regardless, we ended up outside and we were walking. Nienna was still walking ahead of me, and Mallor still behind. I looked around me for a moment, taking in the sights of Valinor. We were surrounded by fields, and I must say that they were some of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They were filled with tall grass and wildflowers, and above us the sky was sunny and the fluffy clouds floated by softly and silently. It was all so nearly perfect.

Soon enough I saw something up ahead that looked like it might be the gardens of Lórien, but I could not be entirely certain because it wasn't like I had been there before or anything. The only thing that gave me this idea was that it looked like the tall grass had been neatly trimmed back and in the distance I could see a copse of trees. When we got closer I realized that there were also some large groups of what I assumed to be colorful flowers.

"Is that it?" I asked, walking a little bit faster to catch up with Nienna. When I finally matched my pace with hers and was walking beside her, she lowered the grey hood of her cloak. She nodded silently, confirming that this was in fact Lórien. Soon thereafter, when we had walked close enough to the gardens, I saw four figures sitting on the grass. "Who are they?"

"In a moment you shall meet them," she told me, turning to look ahead at the figures in the garden. One of them had risen from their seat on the grass and now was headed in our direction. "Ah, here comes Námo now."

"Nienna, you have returned from your visit to my halls early," said the Valar known as Námo, or Mandos, his tone one of the slightest surprise. He smiled to see his sister, but upon catching a glimpse of Mallor and me, he frowned slightly. "What have you done, bringing them out from the hall so soon? I have not seen to their judgments yet, Nienna."

"These ones are very special, Námo, and their fates need delicate consideration. Perhaps a meeting of sorts is in order," said Nienna softly.

"A meeting, you say? Surely you do not mean all of us. It has, after all, been a good while since last we had one. I doubt that their situation really requires something of that magnitude." Mandos said warily. I didn't know much about the meetings of the Valar, but I didn't think I wanted to be the center of attention at one. I think the last time they had one was when Melkor was trying to destroy everything. I doubted Mallor and me were anywhere near as important and life-threatening as that.

"Perhaps not, but Yavanna will want to know what has become of her handiwork this time. She would be most upset if you were to send them from your halls without her knowing it," Nienna reminded her brother. He nodded contemplatively and then examined Mallor for a moment.

"Let us meet with our dear Yavanna and see what comes of that before we attempt to call a meeting. There is no reason for that quite yet, I do not think," he said slowly, obviously taking great care with his words.

Nienna nodded and smiled slightly. She started walking towards the gardens with Mandos by her side, saying nothing more. Expecting that to be some sort of a sign that we should follow, Mallor and I did so silently behind them. Several steps later we ended up in the middle of Irmo's gardens where I saw, face to face, three more of the illustrious Valar, who were still sitting on the lush green grass.

For the first time in a long time it seemed as though I had found a bit of paradise.

I just wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it.

* * *

Hey everyone! That was a terrible chapter, I thought. I don't really know. I wasn't too inspired to write it but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any more, so I just went ahead and gave it a shot. I think I shot it too many times though. Looks kind of dead and gross right now. Anyway, I hope you think it's better than I do. Please review and let me know, or at least give me some better ideas for the next chapter! Thankye kindly. 


	32. Exchange of the Finest Gifts

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Two: Exchange of the Finest Gifts

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I feel so incredibly bad because I haven't updated in forever because I'm a lazy bum. I am begging you awesome people to forgive me for this. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will make up for this transgression of mine. I know, I'm scum. Anywho, thanks go out to kaimelar, and Elven Script for your wonderful reviews. Enjoy this chapter and leave me some more!

* * *

Fundamentally, one ought to be surprised and frightened by such a thing as coming to stand before any sort of quasi-almighty being. Coming before Irmo, Vairë, and Yavanna instilled no such fear or awe within me. I was relieved beyond any form of expression which is why I now cannot begin to convey to you all that was going on inside my heart and mind at that moment. As for Mallor, I could only begin to guess what he was feeling.

I was tempted by the comfort the lush green grass promised, and I sat down across from the one I knew to be Yavanna. How exactly I knew it to be her I truly cannot say, but I felt certain of it. She smiled at me in a manner I may have found unnerving on any other day than this. That was all I needed to confirm my assumption as to her identity. I recognized Irmo by his resemblance to his brother Mandos, and Vairë by the familiar and loving way that Mandos seemed to glance at her. As Mallor came to sit beside me, I became aware that my powers of perception had suddenly decided to improve and do me the great service of actually working. I thought this to be slightly ironic, considering it was only now that they helped me, and I was now dead.

"My heart rejoices in seeing you here among us safely," said Yavanna.

"If you consider being stabbed and then bleeding to death safe," I quipped incautiously, forgetting who I was talking to in my sudden flare of temper. I stared at her for a moment looking for a reaction, but none came as I was expecting. She simply smiled.

"It was unfortunate that the means for your arrival in this place had to go so poorly, but you are here among us now, and this is a grand thing indeed; it pleases me tremendously," she said happily.

"If I might take this moment to interrupt," said Mandos calmly, probably sensing my annoyance or hoping to resolve this matter quickly. "Nienna has informed me that you had your hand in their fates, Yavanna. As such I am obligated to consult you concerning what is to become them now."

"Indeed, Yavanna. When I found them in Mandos' halls, I knew them to be your handiwork, and it may be best to allow you to have a say in what becomes them now," confirmed Nienna. Yavanna nodded and then looked back and forth between Mallor and me for many moments.

"I know full and well that you went to Radagast, my servant, in search of answers, and that you received that which you sought. I aided him in his quest to spare both your lives, only now to see you here, in the land of the dead. Not easily do I fall sway to the whims of wizards, and therefore I am hesitant to let such glorious work on the part of good come to an end," she said contemplatively. She stopped speaking and looked up at the sky as if in a trance, thinking.

"So what shall become of us, my lady?" asked Mallor meekly. Her eyes snapped back to attention to focus on me.

"Why, you shall be sent back, of course!"

"Send them back? Yavanna, they'll return here in a matter of years," commented Mandos, who was right. "They'll die again soon enough, whether by time or the blade, they shall return here."

"I have pondered this, dear Mandos, and I shall return them to Middle-earth, likened as the Firstborn, by which time cannot bring their deaths," she said seriously, gazing at me curiously. I was not entirely certain as to what that meant, but I thought I might have preferred being dead over that I thought was on the road ahead of me. I turned to Mallor, who was looking at her in awe. I nudged him.

"What does that mean, Mallor?"

"She is going to send us back as Elves, Manda! Elves!" he exclaimed giddily. Sometimes I thought of Mallor as more of a girl than myself, but that was not the way one ought to describe it. He was free spirited and, for the most part, innocent. As much as he acted brave and mature, he was and would always be a stickler for bedtime stories. For a good and long while I would continue to look at that in a negative light, but instead of hoping he would change, I eventually come to realize that it was I needed to lighten up.

"Is that legal?" I asked, looking at Mandos. He shrugged at me indifferently.

"There is nothing wrong in doing so, and nothing preventing us from doing so," he replied.

I do not know if I was frightened about the prospect of having to return to life. Perhaps it was nervousness about continuing on as another being, or the dread of leaving perfection only to be dragged back into hell. All I did know was that I was not fond of the idea and that I had no other choice. The path from death to life seemed like a treacherous one; something I did not wish to be forced out upon, but knowing that paradise would no longer keep me.

Turning to look at Mallor, I felt him take my hand in his.

At least this road I would not need to walk down alone.

* * *

Hey everyone! There you go. As I said, forgive me for putting this off for so long. I really do hate myself for it. I just haven't felt very much like writing and I'm a sorry excuse for a writer. Hope you liked that! Thanks! 


	33. To Embark on Once More

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Three: To Embark on Once More

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I seem to always open the story begging you for your forgiveness for not updating in such a long period of time. You already know I'm sorry, so I'll save us all the trouble. Now that school is almost out for the summer and I have all this time on my hands, I hope to finish this story with but a few more chapters. Thanks go out to kaimelar, Michaela90, Elven Script, and frodofreak88 for their lovely reviews.

* * *

Gradually, the exchange with the Valar presented a certain dilemma, concerning the manner of our return to the land of the living. I am certain that there were many means by which one could transport any number of the dead back into the world of the living. However they planned to do it, I should hope they would make it the easy way instead of the hard. Mallor and I had already died and we weren't so certain that there was much else for us to do.

Eventually a decision was made, but apparently Mallor and I were not privy to the information pertaining to the rest of our fates. The five of the Valar that were present were speaking amongst themselves, completely ignoring the fact that Mallor and myself remained situated on the grass directly beside them. It was not that I could not here their words, but that they were so quickly spoken that I missed parts. This also was leaving out the fact that I had no idea where half of the places they spoke of were located.

"We have chosen the best course of action," said Yavanna suddenly, smiling at me strangely.

"And what is that, my lady?" asked Mallor softly.

"In the place where your bodies have been laid to rest," answered Mandos. I stared at him questioningly. That would mean that they were probably sending us back to the forest, known to many as the Trollshaws. That was, after all, where Mallor and I had been killed by those bandits. To be entirely honest, there was no way for me to even be certain that our bodies were still there. They could have been dragged off somewhere, burned, or eaten. Eaten, perhaps was a little extreme, but those woods were called the Trollshaws for a reason, and trolls are queer fellows.

"Do not fear," interjected Nienna calmly, before I could even begin to protest. "All shall be well. Rest now, and when you awaken you shall find yourselves among the living."

As she finished saying that I noticed that my eyesight darkened slowly. The sunny day in the valleys of Valinor was dimmed to a hazy grey. I saw the grass before my eyes as my head hit the ground, sleeping. It would be the last I would see of Valinor for a very long time, indeed. It seemed as though I traversed through the darkness for a long while. I did not feel much of anything during this time. I could not sense Mallor, but I think something inside my soul told me that he was going through the exact same thing I was.

I do not know how much time had passed before I started feeling cold. That was the beginning to my regaining consciousness. Soon thereafter I could feel parts of my body as I moved them, but it was still terribly cold. I opened my eyes but I saw only darkness. As I really began to come to, I started feeling around, but realized that I could not movie very far. I felt with my hands that I was surrounded by stone. It was in that moment that my heart jumped suddenly and I recalled all that had happened in Valinor. I then realized where I was; in a tomb.

Panic-stricken, I moved my hands in attempt to push at the top to the stuffy, stone coffin I was in. I thought I felt it give way but just a little, but my efforts were not enough to aide my escape. I let out a sort of strangled cry then, feeling tears come to my eyes with my fright. I had not gone through everything only to be brought back to life and then to die again. I hit the top of the tomb with my hand a few times more before I heard a thump come from somewhere nearby.

I could have sworn I heard some more noises and I kept banging on the tomb and yelling, shrieking really, at the top of my lungs. The thumping got louder and then I heard this strange grating noise that almost sounded like stone being rubbed against stone. Suddenly, with a great flash, the top to the tomb-like box I was in was suddenly hefted up and pushed to the side. I took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, but by that time strong arms had already wrapped about my shoulders and pulled me up.

When I finally could see properly, I was surprised that there was no sun, only haze and fog. The ground was covered with the falling leaves of autumn and the sky was grey. I was gripping the arm of the person who had pulled me out of the tomb. When I looked at the arm I saw burgundy sleeves; it was Erestor. I knew that instantly, even without looking at his face. I turned around to look at where I was, and right beside the grave that I had just been pulled out of, knelt Mallor, brushing the dirt off the robe he was wearing with one hand and running his other through his hair. I pulled away from Erestor and hugged him.

"We are just fine," he soothed, pulling me close. "We only had a bit of a fright there, but nothing more than that."

"I never want to be buried alive again," I said, letting go of Mallor and turning to look at Erestor. "You have brilliant timing, do you know this?"

"I should think that I do, yes," he said with a relieved sigh. "When I came here to pay my respects I was not entirely expecting to hear the dead making noise and thumping about like that, I should have you know."

"When they told us they were sending us back, well, I had no idea that this was what they were planning," said Mallor.

He was just as perplexed as I was. I knew that the Valar had sent us back, though for what purpose I had no idea. Regardless, they had determined it was better for us to go on living in Middle-earth than to remain with the dead in Valinor. However, they had picked a rather peculiar was for us to come back to life. In fact, had Erestor not been there, it is quite possible that we may have died again.

When I died, the Valar and I were going to have a very long talk.

As for now, I needed some explanations.

* * *

Well, there we go. They are back. I was debating over how they were going to get back, but I decided to do it this way. I had nearly a dozen different ways planned, but I decided this was the best and probably the quickest and most logical out of all of them. Hopefully you liked it, and hopefully you shall leave me some reviews. Thankye kindly, as always. 


	34. A Lesson in Recent History

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Four: A Lesson in Recent History

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I seem to always open the story begging you for your forgiveness for not updating in such a long period of time. You already know I'm sorry, so I'll save us all the trouble. Now that school is almost out for the summer and I have all this time on my hands, I hope to finish this story with but a few more chapters. Thanks go out to kaimelar for her faithful reviewing. Some very special thanks goes out to DiamondTook3 for her fantastic reviews; it's always to have a new reviewer (or a reviewer of the old who happens to check out the new)!

* * *

However good-intentioned the Valar may have been, the devices they used concerning the transport of one's soul needed adjustment. Perhaps it would have sufficed just to instruct them in the ways of successful planning and plotting. Regardless, they had managed to send Mallor and I back into the world of the living by way of the resting places of the diseased. I was not sure if I was entirely grateful to be alive again, but I knew I was not pleased about having returned in such a fashion. It appeared that my counterpart had very similar sentiments concerning the issue at hand.

The sudden re-embodiment of sorts that Mallor and I had just gone through earned us a much needed meeting with Elrond son of Eärendil. I had asked Erestor several questions, among them being why he had been plodding about the little cemetery of Imladris. He refused to answer my questions, telling me that everything I required to know would be explained to me in due time. This naturally did nothing for my temper, which was sour enough at having started off my day by being entombed alive.

"Follow me," was all he said as he led us down the somber halls of Rivendell to the room in which we were to speak with Elrond.

The morning was misty and covered everything with an ominous haze. I thought it a bit odd that it would do that in such a lovely place as Rivendell, but I reasoned that even a home of the Elves was not free from the workings of nature. I think that somewhere along our way I recognized things, but I could not have been certain; my memories were still a bit muddled.

Erestor led us to what may have been called Elrond's office. Somehow I also did not think of Elves as having offices, but I could not think of a more suited word for it. I realized that the proper name of it was rather insignificant when compared to the events that were about to unfold before me. Clearing my mind of these silly thoughts, I turned to look at Mallor. He still looked around Imladris and saw the beauty in all of it; I could tell by the way he looked about us with that gleam in his eye.

I had to smile to myself for a moment, because beneath that twinkle of merriment and wonder I saw his nervousness. He was always nervous when we were in the presence of someone that he thought to be higher than him. Essentially that meant that he was nervous around nearly everyone; he was ever so humble. Somewhere within of me I wished I could be more like him, but I knew I could never amount to everything I knew Mallor was inside.

He smiled back at me when he noticed I was looking at him, but by that time it seemed that Erestor had already led us to wherever it was we were going to meet Elrond. He knocked gingerly on the door and opened it. After looking inside, he waved to us that we should enter with him. Inside the room was Elrond sitting in a chair, book in hand. However, he was no longer reading his book of lore; he was staring at Mallor and me.

"By the Valar!" he exclaimed, rising from his chair and dropping the tome he had been reading. "How have you returned to the land of the living?"

"It's a rather long story, I think," I said. Elrond grasped my hand; I think perhaps to make it clear in his mind that I truly was there. "We were sent back here. I really do not know why the Valar decided to do it. Yavanna put in such efforts to see me safely into this world. I do not think she liked it much when I got myself killed."

"It is a wonder that you return to us now," he said mysteriously, seemingly over the shock of Mallor and me not being dead. "To what purpose did the Valar wait so long to send you back to us?"

"What do you mean, Lord Elrond?" Mallor asked. "We have only been dead for a manner of a few days."

"What is the year?" I asked, turning to Erestor, looking at him somewhat accusingly. I greatly disliked having to wait for answers 'in due time'. I hated having things hidden from me even more.

"It is the year 2510 of the Third Age. The two of you have been dead and buried for 460 years," answered Erestor. I stared at him in disbelief. It could not have actually been possible that we had been dead for so long. It seemed like only days that we spent in Valinor, but perhaps there was some sort of discrepancy between the land of the living and the dead.

"Have we truly been gone for so long?" asked Mallor in disbelief. "It seemed like we were only there for a few days, Manda; hardly did it feel like years. What has come to pass in all that time, lord?"

"Very much," answered Elrond in saddened voice.

That voice spoke volumes, and it was only then that it truly hit me, all that had happened. I had been killed in a world different from the one I had been born into, seen the other side, been sent back, and all in what had seemed days. Yet, while Mallor and I were sorting out happenings in the afterlife, life was still on course throughout the rest of the world. 460 years had passed and whole civilizations had continued on, living and dying the whole while.

Now I needed to catch up on all I had missed.

The Lord of Imladris would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. I was hoping to actually include everything that had happened over the 460 years in this chapter, but I'm tired and I ended up getting wrapped up in too much detail talking about nothing. If I did this chapter would be super long. So, you can look forward to the next chapter and all that has happened (or at least the relevant parts) next week when I've written the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	35. Concerning What Was Missed

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Five: Concerning What Was Missed

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: It appears to me that I forgot to change the first half of my author's note for the first chapter. That's what happens when you copy and paste things. Gwar. Anyway, I think now that school is practically over I shall have more time to continue writing in an ordinary fashion. Hopefully that should please you all. Besides, who studies for finals? It's so completely overrated. Thanks go out to kaimelar, frodofreak88, and Elven Script. Especially out to Elven Script, now that I think about it, because she was my 90th reviewer. Thankye!

* * *

Ideally, it would have been my wish to speak with Elrond concerning all that had come to pass while I was as one departed from this world. However, the Lord of Imladris seemed a bit on edge, maybe even flustered, and for what reason I did not know. It was Erestor who suggested that I allow him to explain all that had come to pass, elsewhere. Sensing that there was more to all of this than met the eye, Mallor and I agreed.

We left the room in which we had found Elrond, and Erestor led us silently to one of the gardens of Imladris. It was small and quiet, somewhat dreary, for the haze of the early morning had yet to have lifted. There were two stone benches opposite on another within the square garden. Mallor and I sat on the one, opposite Erestor who sat upon the other.

"In all my life, I have noted that in half of a millennium, many things are wont to change," began Erestor softly.

"Exactly how much has changed, Erestor?" I asked impatiently. I knew that there was something bothering him, along with everyone else around Imladris, Lord Elrond included. I just wanted him to say it. "What has happened while we were dead?"

"There is now a twelfth steward in the great land of Gondor, called Cirion, if perhaps that interests you. You were, after all, there for the loss of their last king and the establishment of the very first steward. As expected, all the mortals you knew here when you were still alive, are now departed from this world. Also, should it interest you, city of Osgiliath has been essentially destroyed by the reappearance of evil in the land of Mordor," he explained.

"Osgiliath destroyed by the forces of Mordor? How can this be so?" cried Mallor, remembering his homeland. Osgiliath had at one time, long ago, been the glorious capital of Gondor. It was old and had partly been in shambles when Mallor was still living there, but nearly five hundred years was bound to change even a place that was once so great. "Lord, what do you mean by the reappearance of evil?"

"Nearly thirteen years after you died, evil powers could be felt growing. The White Council, in their wisdom, saw fit to send one of their number to Dol Guldur to investigate. They had thought it to be one of the Nazgûl, but was truly Sauron disguised in the form of a Necromancer. Sauron fled into the east and the Nazgûl took over Dol Guldur officially. He returned from the east nearly fifty years ago," clarified Erestor.

"Where is this Dol Guldur?" I asked in my utter ignorance.

"It is a vile place in the southern part of the realm of Mirkwood," answered Erestor. "There have also been kingdoms in the south that have been established. About eighty or so years after you died, a place called Dol Amroth was founded by a descendant of a Númenórian. Within the past year or so, Gondor has granted land to the horsemen of the northernmost territories. What you, Mallor, may have known as Calenardhon is now being known as Rohan."

"Then you were telling the truth when you said that a good deal had happened. However, that does not answer my question concerning all that has happened here," I interjected, hoping to pull an answer out of him. I was no psychic, but I felt that something was wrong. The whole place felt so entirely different since I was last here and I did not think I could go on without knowing why.

"The light of Imladris has been dimmed," he said sadly. "Lady Celebrían, wife to Elrond was attacked by orcs while traveling through the Redhorn Pass. She has been poisoned, and lays ill and weary now."

"This is dreadful news to hear. Will she recover?" asked Mallor, genuinely concerned.

"Elrond has treated her well; the poison is no longer the concern that is had for her. She has been harmed within her soul, her heart," replied Erestor, his tone somber. "She was found by her sons, tortured and broken in the mountains. There are many wounds in this place that require healing, as you see."

"There is no balm for such wounds as those inflicted upon the heart and soul," said Mallor.

"This is the truth, Mallor. We must now rely on hope and time, and I pray that our light will return to us once more. I fear that it is too soon to determine what will happen next. As chief councilor of Imladris, I have tried my hardest to make things right again, but there is still only so much that one can do," he told us.

"I think now that perhaps the Valar truly did have a purpose in sending us here at such a time. There is no room for happenstance here," I said, analyzing the situation in my head. "Perhaps while Mallor and I still dwell here, we can ease the suffering of your Lady Celebrían, as well as that of your people."

I knew nothing of the emotions of elves, save for what I saw when I was among them. Erestor's words had touched me deeply just now, and I felt as though I would be doing a great disservice to sit by and do nothing. I had heard it said that elves could die from the most extreme grief, and here in Rivendell I had felt that grief in the very air.

I determined in that instant that I would do as much as I was able for Elrond and his family.

The only problem was figuring out what I could ever possibly do that would actually make a difference.

* * *

There you go! That was a brief synopsis of some of the things that have happened in the 460 years and Manda and Mallor have been dead. Yes, I did research from several sources, but if you think you've found some discrepancies, let me know. I still have a few more things I need to explain, but other than that, the plot should be moving along now. Thankye! 


	36. Of Aid and Compassion

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Six: Of Aid and Compassion

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Yes! School is over and done with, fortunately! I still have to go and play graduation on Monday because of band, but other than that I am done. That leaves me with the rest of the summer to write stories! I intend on finishing this one soon, so we will see how far I get. I had this idea and I want you guys to tell me what you think. I was contemplating re-writing the story, kind of like an AU Disillusion, where the whole Manda/Mallor ship thing goes into effect. I know I asked Manda and she seemed to think that would be cool. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks go out to kaimelar, and Elven Script for their lovely reviews for chapter 35. Thankye and enjoy!

* * *

Juxtaposing Celebrían with her mother, I could see clearly that they were not the least bit alike. If anything, I had come to the conclusion that the wife of Elrond had inherited a majority of her traits from her father. When I had told her this during the first of my visits with her, it had elicited the slightest smile from her face. It seemed to me as though, even with just that little smile, we were taking a step in the right direction.

After having the events of the past four hundred and sixty years explained to Mallor and me by Erestor, I had asked if it would be possible for me to see Celebrían. Erestor had contemplated it and had discussed it with Elrond. They both agreed that it might do everyone some good to at least make an attempt. I was permitted to visit her for a brief time every day, whether she would have liked to see me or not.

"Why do you come here and speak with me, day in and day out?" she asked me, her voice solemn, as always.

"I come because I enjoy your company more than most people's, and I know that you enjoy mine. Besides, it is no good for you to spend so much time alone," I answered. For nearly a year now, she had been keeping largely to her room, hardly ever leaving. She would not allow visitors often, but she nearly always allowed me in. There were a few says when she would not even allow me to come in, but I generally did so anyway.

"I am weary of this life, Manda. My body is healed now, the poison gone, but inside I feel so terribly broken. I have tried so hard not to despair, for Elrond and my sons, but I tire of this greatly. I know not what I should do," she said softly.

"You must do what you feel is right, Celebrían. I cannot tell you what you should do," I told her. In all honestly, it made me sad, just looking at her. She looked so much like her mother I found it frightening, with her flowing blonde hair and fair skin. To me, she seemed to perfect to be this upset and dreary. I think that was one of the main reasons I felt so compelled to help her.

"I have been considering lately," she said then, slowly and thoughtfully, "that perhaps it is time for me to sail to Valinor. It is said that peace can be found there. You say you have been there before. Please, tell me if the legends of my forbearers are true!"

"The tales of Valinor are truth, not just legend. You will find peace and happiness there, I know. Granted, when I got there I was dead, but I liked it well enough," I explained.

"Tell me truthfully, were you angry when the Valar sent you back?" she asked. This was really one of the first times I had been asked that question. These elves were immortal; they had been born with the knowledge that they would live on forever. To them, for a mortal to die and to then be sent back to Middle-earth again, it was counted as the highest blessing. I had thought otherwise.

"I shall tell you that I was glad at the idea of getting to live again. However, I must say that I think I preferred Valinor to this place. I think the most upsetting part for me was discovering that aside from immortality, nothing about me had changed," I said, honestly.

I had been upset after my discussion with Erestor. When the Valar had said that they would send Mallor and me back "likened as the Firstborn", we had interpreted that to mean we would be elves. Unfortunately, that only referred to us having immortality. I was somewhat peeved at still being short and not having pointy ears, but in the days between then and now, I had begun to get over that disappointment. Mallor had told me it was a silly thing to be so worked up over, but then again, he was the tall one.

"Yes, I had heard of that from my sons," she said softly. "If I sail for the Undying Lands, I shall not see my family for a very long time, I know this. I think perhaps I should rejoice in that idea; that they should have long and prosperous lives. I also fear the pain it would cause for them if I were to leave."

"I know your sons, as well as your husband. They will miss you, and shall be saddened at your passing, but shall never stop loving you. They will understand, and you shall see them again someday, no matter what comes to pass," I assured her. I did not think it was really my place to be saying such things, but I knew that her family loved her and that they would want what was best for her. I had no way of knowing how they would react, but my job was only to convince Celebrían to follow her heart.

She nodded at me then, as though her decision had been made. I clasped her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. The tears then came to her eyes and she turned away from me; I let go of her hand. She cried often, but I knew now that when she did it was best to let her be alone. She went to the window to look out over the landscape of her home. I headed to the door as quietly as I could.

She had made her final choice.

It was now time to see how the rest of Imladris would react to it.

* * *

There you go. I did not think that this chapter was that great, but I am trying to move things along a wee bit. Tolkien only gives us a wee bit of information on what happened to Celebrían, so I am making the most out of it without officially butchering the whole thing. So, thanks for reading, and if you would review I would be mightily appreciative. 


	37. Possible Ramifications and Bantering

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Seven: Possible Ramifications and Bantering

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: This is exciting. Now that is giving everyone the silly little hit counter thing, I can now tell how many of you are reading this story and not reviewing! Whoo! Anyway, I am not entirely certain what is going to happen after this chapter. I am essentially making this all up as I go without any planning whatsoever. Hopefully it won't be too bad. Thank you, kaimelar, for your lone review for chapter 36.Thankye and enjoy!

* * *

Kinship of the elves, and all the bonds therein, I would learn, should never be taken too lightly. Whilst in Imladris, I noticed a distinct difference between the bonds within a family of elves and those of mortal beings. In living forever, elves seemed to know everything about their kinsmen; every single behavior and habit. These observations, of course, were being in contrast to many humans, who were only beginning to figure out one another when their lives would come to a close.

So, as I had previously noted, all the things that had happened to Celebrían had a direct effect on her family. I must mention that this applied particularly to Elladan and Elrohir, both of whom had not been at all the same since finding their mother battered and broken in the mountains. They were bitter, to say the least, and sought vengeance, but unfortunately there was nothing anyone could do to ease their pain. Elrond had taken to his study in the hours when his wife wished to be alone, which was understandable. Their daughter, Arwen, whom I had still never met, was still in Lórien.

My initial impressions concerning all the members of this family had changed dramatically since my coming back to life. Mallor said that death allowed one to have a brand new perspective when looking at life. Mallor, more often than not, was right about such things. Celebrían, as I had stated in the past, was essentially normal. I had to laugh at myself when I recalled that I had actually thought her odd in the past. I was beginning to convince myself that it was not the elves that were eccentric, but I. Mallor concurred with that statement.

I shall now cease my blathering and tell you what came to pass when word of Celebrían's decision came out. Celebrían had summoned her family to her chambers, along with Glorfindel and Erestor. She had told them nearly everything she had told me during our discussion the previous day. Elrond had taken the news solemnly, as he was wont to do in such situations. Elladan and Elrohir were grieved terribly by the news, but they knew it was for the best.

Afterwards, in order to allow the family some time alone, Erestor and Glorfindel, themselves grieved as well, left. I was in my room, sitting on my bed looking at the book that Celeborn had given Mallor and me so that we might have found Rhosgobel, in what had seemed like an eternity ago, when Erestor paid me a visit. He entered silently, without greeting me, and took a seat in the chair by my bedside.

"She has chosen to depart for the Undying Lands," he said softly, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I know, Erestor. I was with her when she made up her mind the other day," I confessed. Though they were not family, I could understand Erestor's pain. He was the chief counselor of Elrond's house, and as such, the affairs of Imladris and of Elrond's family became his affairs as well. He too was grieved by the situation, and I felt somewhat guilty in that for having eased Celebrían in making her decision.

"She has chosen well; there is nothing left here for her, not as she is now," he said, surprisingly. I had expected, somehow, that someone would be angry with me. Whether it be because I had known and not spoken of it to anyone, or that I was somehow responsible for having her leave. There was none of that now.

"I was so frightened that you would be angry with me," I admitted.

"What ever for? Celebrían has made her own choice, whether by your help or not," he told me. "Besides, I believe that we all knew that someday she would choose this. She needs peace, and she shall never find that here. It is best that she has decided this way."

"Well, that is reassuring," I said, relieved. I turned the book I was holding over in my hand, looking at it and remembering everything that had happened to me since I had come here. "It is rather silly, now that I think of it; to fear your wrath after all the greater things that have happened to me since I came to be here."

"Not entirely silly at all. It shows you have a good heart; you value the opinions of some, perhaps. After all," he said with a bit of a grin, "it is quite a natural thing for you to tremble at the thought of my wrath."

"Oh, so wise Erestor does have a sense of self, I see. I shall remember that," I smirked impishly. "But I do not think it to be so much of one that you would allow anyone to use it against you. This shall put a damper on my scheming."

"I have never met any conspirator whose skill surpasses that of Elladan and Elrohir. I would discourage any improvements on your part," he said.

"Well, a little scheming now and again may liven up this place," I said. "I try to remember the seriousness of the situation we find ourselves in, but I cannot help from being terribly bored."

"Perhaps I may hope to brighten your afternoon, then. Would you walk with me for a bit?" he asked, smiling. I nodded; a walk seemed like a good way to lessen the monotony of life at the moment. I set my book aside on the table by the bed and stood. Erestor stood and moved towards the door, silently.

A walk was not much, but I was hoping it would put me in a better mood.

The sullenness of Imladris had been wearing off on me as of late.

* * *

That was chapter 37. A bit of the dreaded romance is coming into light, finally. Well, not really, but it is on its way. Or something like that. Hopefully you liked it, and hopefully you are looking forward to the next chapter. Please review, because reviews make me feel like I'm doing a halfway decent job of writing this story. Any suggestions are very, incredibly, welcome. 


	38. When Characterizing Oneself

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Eight: When Characterizing Oneself

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Hey! I Manda and I have a deal where if I write a chapter, she has to write one, so I'm trying to space mine out so she can catch up. Right now, she already owes me four chapters. Thanks go out to kaimelar, frodofreak88, and Elven Script for their reviews. In answer to your question, Elven Script, I have no specific plan when I write any story, except for some simple underlying theme. In this case, it was 'send Manda to Middle-earth' and that was it. From there, I think it is a good idea to look at every possible situation you can come up with plot wise, and do some research, as for advice, etc. Then, I just write the next chapter, and what ever I spew out of my demented mind is what I use. It's hard, writing without knowing what's coming next. For all of you out there who are afraid of writing because you don't think you'll come up with anything good, try National Novel Writers Month (NaNoWriMo) over at In the moth of November you'll have to write a 50,000 word novel. I know, you're all thinking 'it's too hard; I don't have the time, etc'. Manda and I thought the exact same thing, and we both pulled it off. Try it! Hopefully that answered your question, if not, e-mail me or something and I'll see if there isn't something more I can do for ya!

* * *

Lately, Erestor and I had been spending more and more time together. We had not had much of a friendship in the past, but we had both taken to having discussions and enjoying one another's company. This was a good thing, as Erestor was nothing less than noble and lordly. He and many other wonderful people had become close to me. In all honesty, in the presence of these people I felt mildly inadequate. For a moment, I decided to consider my situation as we walked.

Since my recent rebirth, there were but a few changes that had been instilled in me. I had suddenly become far less hasty, to say the least. It had occurred to me not too long before that even as I was likened unto the Firstborn and that I would live forever, there were still only so many things for a person to do in life. I became aware of the fact that if I went and did too much in the early years of my immortality, I would be bored to tears for the rest of forever. So, as far as living was concerned, I had begun to pace myself.

Looking into myself, I was forced to compare the old me with the new one. The new me was wiser, more temperate, as opposed to the old who was more susceptible to mood swings and other irregularities. It seemed to me now that I took life more in stride; I no longer worried about the morrow and what it might bring. In fact, the fear of the repercussions of Celebrían's decision was the only fear that I had felt in a good while. So, if not fear, what did I feel now, as opposed to before? I was not entirely certain.

"What are you thinking of?" inquired Erestor, bringing my thoughts back into the present. I looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Everything," I said honestly. "I do not know if, after everything I have been through, I am even feeling anything at all. Erestor, I do not know who I am, truly. I cannot decide where the old me ends and where the new begins."

We had stopped walking at some point, and now he stood there looking at me intently. Suddenly, he turned away from me, and looked around. On the other side of the garden we were in, he spotted a dead and fallen branch, which he took and brought back before me. He set it down on the path before me.

"You have been given a second chance, something that very few people have ever received. This dead branch, here before you, symbolizes your death. When you step over it, it shall be like when you were sent back. Go forward now to whom you want to be, and leave everything you despise about yourself behind," he said.

I just looked at him for a moment, astounded that he could just pull up something so metaphorical and so accurate like it was nothing.

"Is it so simple?" I asked.

"No, it is never so simple, Manda. This is only the first step," he replied.

"What if I do not want to change, Erestor? What if I choose not to step over this branch?" I asked. I did feel kind of silly at the moment, but I pushed that aside, knowing that there was some rhyme or reason to what he was telling me.

"You could walk around it. It shall remain sitting on the path behind you; a reminder that you did indeed die. That you passed through the afterlife is one thing you cannot ignore, no matter how you try. That journey had changed parts of you, for better or for worse, but the time to stand and question what kind of a person you want to be is running low. Choose now," he said, stepping aside, leaving me standing there with the branch before me.

Erestor was completely right, and I knew it. Though I had tried not to think about it for some time now, I had to decide what I was going to make of myself. I had been afraid to throw away parts of the old me, whether by what I thought to be inability or attachment to my former life. Would I still be that girl who had been so discontented with life, or would I be the one wise one that walked through death and come back to tell about it? There was no question anymore.

I closed my eyes for a moment to contemplate all these things concerning myself.

Then I stepped over the branch.

* * *

Hey everybody. That chapter was kind of strange and sudden, with Manda trying to figure herself out and everything. I don't know where it came from, but it popped into my head while I was folding the laundry. I had a hard time writing it because, well, Manda is Manda, and not me. But eh, I tried. Hope y'all liked it and that you review! 


	39. Who We Are Instead

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Thirty Nine: Who We Are Instead

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I have not updated this story in over a year and I hate myself. I finally had the guts to pick it back up again, and I currently am planning to finish it. It may be moving a little slow now though because I have no idea where it's headed still and I have to continue to reread previous details I have forgotten about. I would, however, as always I would very much like to thank my faithful reviewers. So thank you, kaimelar, Elven Script, The Last Temptation of Homer, They call me Mary, Saltwater, and frodofreak88. You guys are the greatest.

More frequent as had become my visits with Erestor, I became aware that my time with Mallor had clearly been reduced. It was this realization that struck no small measure of terror into my heart after my walk with Erestor in the gardens. I had found some bit of comfort in the wisdom of an elf, yet I had neglected entirely the one person who truly understood what I was going through. In my own search for solace, I had failed utterly to think that Mallor would need some guidance of his own, and it was in light of this that I went out in search of him.

When I finally found him, nearly an hour later, he was sitting on a bench overlooking the waterfalls, still shimmering in the evening sun. He was alone, and yet I thought it odd that I had never seen him so at peace. For a moment, my fears for his emotional and spiritual well-being dissipated; he showed no signs of the anguish I had conjured in my mind.

"Mallor?" I asked softly, approaching the bench where he sat. He turned and looked at me with the brightest of smiles.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would come out in search of me, friend," he said jovially, patting the bench beside him and motioning for me to join him. I did so, and stared out at the surroundings, wondering when he had found this place, and how long he had been sitting there before I had happened to find him.

"I should have come to see you before," I said bluntly, needing to put my mind at ease where he was concerned. "You have experienced the same things I have and we should be trying to get through them together. I have neglected you, my friend. In my own insecurities I have not considered how you might be fairing."

"Look at me," he said, turning towards me and grasping my hand firmly. I faced him slowly and looked into his eyes with reluctance. "You have found the help you need to work your way through this situation. In the beginning, I thought I might need counsel as well, but as I contemplated all of this more and more, I found myself realizing that I am completely at peace."

"So none of this frightens you? You are fine with dying, and coming back to live forever?" I asked him, terribly confused. I had thought he would feel as lost as I did, and a part of me wanted him to just so I would not feel so silly.

"Before I met you, I was a soldier. My life was to fight when I was ordered to, and to die for king and country when it was asked of me. That life was the one that terrified me in a way I cannot describe. Now, as we sit here, the Valar have given us both new lives, not entirely devoid of fear and danger, but filled with opportunities neither of us could have hoped to have had before. I am grateful for our predicament," he said, squeezing my hand confidently. "Can you understand this?"

"Erestor said that this new life gives me the chance to decide how I am to be. Like a chance to start anew," I said, slowly, playing that scene with Erestor and the branch over again in my mind.

"And this is well for you, Manda. You can redefine your existence as you see fit; this is an opportunity for change. But for me, I see this as something else, something more than I was born for," he said, his eyes sparkling in a way I had never seen before. It was then that I understood what he was speaking of. While I was trying to make myself into the person I thought I should be, Mallor believed that this chance afforded him the right to be the man he thought he would have been had fate and fortune been kinder to him the first time around.

"You mean, then, that this is the chance for us to show as who we are instead?" I asked, trying to put this concept into words for him. He smiled again, and nodded. "You set aside the front of the soldier, and let your soul guide you to your true calling."

"I suppose that is the best way to say it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I like to consider that there has always been something greater inside me, fighting to emerge. I imagine you sense it as well. Above all, I know that I want release this inner self. I deeply believe that all these events, staring with your arrival here, have come to pass in order for this to happen."

"So we continue on living so we can save us from ourselves as we once were. I think I understand this, Mallor," I said, smiling at him for the first time in a while. With all the wisdom of the First Born, I still found my companion's simplicity to be the clearest answer to my problems.

What I did not know was that I was heading in a direction I had not anticipated.

Soon, not even Mallor would be able to help me.

Well, that could have been better, but I'm still trying to get back into the flow with the whole writing thing, because I haven't been doing as much of it as I should. Um, hopefully that made sense on some level. Basically Manda is trying too hard to fix certain quirks from her past, while Mallor finds himself open to a greater destiny. I think I was just trying to explain that Mallor sort of gets the bigger picture, while Manda is still sticking to what was in a kind of midlife crisis thing. I don't know. If any of you are still reading this, you can review and I'd love you for it.


	40. Of Trips and Things Returned

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty: Of Trips and Things Returned

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I'm still writing, so you should all be in awe. Concerning the romance, which is overdue by 39 chapters, I'm going to try and incorporate it in now. In the previous chapters I nearly put it in but then removed it with a psychotic "It's too soon!" And so it was. Anywho, thanks go out to The Last Temptation of Homer and They call me Mary.

Nearly every day after my discussion with Mallor had been easier than the day before it. I had finally gotten over my issues with my confusion and moping over the meaning of life, and had decided that things would play out as they would, whether I complained about purpose or not. That is why, after much consideration, I decided to fulfill a promise I had made four hundred and sixty years ago.

I had sworn to one day return to the great tree-city of Caras Galadhon and impart my tale to the Lord Celeborn in return for the aid he had once given me. I highly doubted that he knew all that had come to pass concerning Mallor and myself, and I was relatively certain that he would believe me to have broken my pledge to him.

This was something that I could not bear the thought of, and so I reminded Mallor of that day in Laurelindórenan. He quickly agreed that we should speak to Lord Elrond concerning this journey. I had, however, upon our first encounter many years before, neglected to mention my deviousness concerning the Lady of Light and her husband, which made my request somewhat awkward.

"You wish to return to the land of the Galadhrim once more?" Elrond asked skeptically. "The world is not safe as it once was, and even less so than the last time you trekked it. I do not think it wise to go so far on a whim."

"My lord," I said, turning red, "We do not go on a whim. When last Mallor and I journeyed there, we swore to the Lord Celeborn that we would tell him of our travels. It was the agreed price for assistance he rendered us when his wife was proving most difficult."

"Well, then," replied the son of Eärendil with amusement, "I think it even less wise to travel to Lórien. The Lady of Light deals in riddles and secrets of her own, but will not suffer trickery in return. If you go to her wood, you will be subjected to her scorn."

"As the husband of her only child, I am certain that you are familiar to that disdain on some level," I told him, sparing a quick glance at Mallor, who had yet to speak. "However, I made a promise, my lord, and I think I have waited long enough to fulfill it."

"All that we would require from you would be a pair of horses, and some provisions, and we will depart without troubling you further," added Mallor helpfully. I saddened at the thought that over the years our own horses would have died, but I tried not to let it show.

"Horses I can spare, for indeed, your own horses have left their descendents to grace my stables. They belong to you now, and you have my blessing to travel with them, but only on certain terms. I wish to send my chief counselor and my seneschal with you. I fear they have not left this place in far too long, and a trip might do them well," he told us.

"If that is your only condition, than we will gladly travel with Erestor and Glorfindel, my lord," said Mallor with a smile and a slight bow of the head. He had clearly been thinking, much like I had been that Elrond was not going to let us leave, and so this was a relief.

"Then go, with speed and may Eru protect you on your way," he said by way of a dismissal, and we left with curteous nods in his direction. We had some packing to do before we got ready to leave, so Mallor and I both returned to our rooms with the agreement to meet in the stables in a few hours.

I was folding some spare tunics then I heard a knock at my door, which was open already. When I turned, I saw Erestor standing there half behind the doorjamb. I beckoned him in with a smile, but he stayed where he was.

"I came to bring you something," he said softly, and I turned to look at him fully. He slowly entered my chambers and I saw what was in the hand he had been hiding behind the wall. He was grasping my glaive in his left hand, and when I looked at it, the blade shimmered, and for a moment I was taken back to the day Aratan had bought it for me. He leaned it up against the wall and came into the room further, where he then sat in a chair near the foot of my bed. "Please, sit, I have need to speak with you."

"How did you find it?" asked, settling on the edge of my bed, looking at him curiously.

"Several days after you left Imladris I was seized by a terrible feeling, the like of which I had not had in a very long time," he began slowly, as if unsure how to express himself. "It troubled me terribly, and I confided in Lord Elrond what had happened, that I felt as though you had fallen into terrible danger. He wanted to ease my mind, so he sent his sons out on the road in search of you and Mallor."

"But by then, we were already dead, weren't we? Killed by those bandits, or whoever they were," I said, cringing at the chill the very thought of that day sent down my spine.

"Indeed. They found your bodies, your weapons had not been taken, and your horses were nearby. There was no sign of the ones who had killed you, except for the other bodies that lay nearby. They brought your bodies back, and we buried you in our little cemetery," he said, looking at me with a sadness I cannot describe.

"You kept our things?" I asked.

"I could not bear to be rid of them," Erestor answered with a shrug. "It tore at my heart to see that you both had been through so much, touched by magic beyond my understanding, only to be slaughtered. So, I kept your weapons, and I cared for your horses, and for many long days I pondered at the mysteries of this world."

"And you visited our graves," I reminded him, offering a silent thanks to the Valar that he had.

"I did, and then one day as I stood there, thinking, the ground seemed to cry out in the most horrible way," he recalled, his brow furrowing in the most peculiar way as he remembered it in his mind. He shook his head and looked at me again. "And, well, you know the rest from there."

The look in his eyes touched my deeply and I could not speak.

I took his hand in mine, and I knew he understood.

Well, that was longer than I intended, but there was that emotional stuffies that you guys have been waiting for…sort of. I'm glad you guys like the story. The name Mallor I actually took from the line of Kings, but it's not the same guy. I figured if I took a Tolkien-certified name, then maybe this story would be a bit more believable. If that makes sense. Anyway, review if you love me!


	41. Rain and Merciless Teasing

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty One: Rain and Merciless Teasing

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

**Summary:** The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

**Author's Note:** Well, my writing is back in progress. This story should last for five or so chapters more before I'm done, but that doesn't mean anything. I always just keep on writing and writing and nothing ever happens. Anyway, Manda (kaimelar) and I have agreed that once I finish this story I will be writing an Éomer and Lothíriel story, whilst she writes one about Boromir. I strongly encourage you to read both as they come out, because I'm sure you'll love them. Thanks go out to The Last Temptation of Homer, They call me Mary, and kaimelar for your lovely reviews. Without any further ado, here is chapter forty one.

Ostensibly, the journey between Imladris and Lothlórien should have been quiet and relatively uneventful. We left Rivendell, and traveled east through the mountains using the High Pass. Ironically enough, it was there that Mallor and I first met Glorfindel and the twin sons of Elrond. Once out of the High Pass, we would travel south along the Anduin River, crossing over the Gladden River and further still until we reached the Golden Wood.

Fortunately for me, this trek was better than the one I had taken previously with Mallor, because I had a horse that was nicer to me. Elendë she was called, and she was a gloriously beautiful white just like her forbearer Firefoot. Mallor's horse, a tall stallion, was named Teleri. The Name had apparently been intended as some clever reference to a certain branch of elves, but I failed to understand the reference.

They traveled well, and took little time to adjust to us as their new masters. The only problem we faced was that it rained terribly the entire way there. And it was horribly cold, which did nothing to improve my mood. At least I knew that I wouldn't catch cold and die because I was immortal now, but that did nothing to alter my shivering state. Mallor seemed not to be phased by it, and Glorfindel joy in odd weather conditions in a way that I considered to be masochistic.

As for Erestor, well, I think he felt my pain. Or at least that was what I had begun to think at first. I found him on several occasions looking at me peculiarly, usually with some sort of worry hidden behind his careful gaze. It was when we stopped to rest, and he helped me off my horse, that I was began to feel that there was something strange going on.

"You know, Erestor, you really do not need to baby her so," said Glorfindel as we took shelter from the pelting rain under a small copse of trees. "I was relatively certain that she could dismount her horse without your assistance."

"It is wet and the ground is slippery," Erestor replied nonchalantly. "I would not have her fall."

"Well, if I did not know any better, which I think I do, I would believe that you are vying for the lady's attention," quipped Glorfindel teasingly. Mallor let out a chuckle, and I spared a brief glance at Erestor, who was staring at Glorfindel with a strange expression on his face. Perhaps there was something going on here that I was missing; something else beyond my scope.

"I have no idea what you are going on about, Glorfindel," Erestor replied tersely, as he turned to tend to his horse.

"Ah, of course you do not," said Glorfindel with a sigh as he lowered himself to sit on the wet turf.

"You probably should not tease him so," suggested Mallor with a smirk. "I have no doubt that our dear friend is capable of some horrible sort of retribution. I for one would rather not be a victim of it."

"Fear not, dear son of Gondor, my wrath shall not extend so far as to be inflicted upon you. I shall be quick and decisive and I shall smite my enemy," said Erestor with a smile as he came back from his horse to the cover of the trees. "And when it is over I shall stand victorious, knowing I succeeded through superior wit and intelligence."

"My friend, you have many wonderful attributes, this I will grant you. You do not have, however, nor does any living being, a greater wit than me," replied Glorfindel smugly. "You will be defeated."

"Enough of your bantering, my lords," I said with a put-upon sigh. It had been entertaining at first, but now I had other things on my mind, including Erestor's obvious change in behavior. Not to mention the fact that I was hungry, a fact of exceeding importance to me. "Mallor, do we have any food?"

Mallor nodded and started digging through the pack he had with him. Elrond had seen to it that provisions were made for the trip, but I had no idea what was in there. Much to my delight, Mallor tossed an apple in my direction. After all, traveling was great and I enjoyed it thoroughly, but the idea of ever having to eat dried meat again still haunted me. Repressing a shudder at the thought, I started eating, forgetting for a moment the fact that I was sopping wet and freezing. It was then that we heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Is it ever going to stop raining so hard?" I asked no one in particular as I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I know not, but I begin to tire of this farce," answered Mallor, frowning at the even darker storm clouds that were floating overhead.

No sooner had he said this than the rain continued to pour down on us even harder, if that was possible. Now the shelter of the trees was proving ineffective as the humongous raindrops crashed through the leaves and branches and bombarded us.

I sighed as I tossed away the core of my apple.

This journey was getting more and more miserable by the moment.

**Well,** there you have it, the lovely and waterlogged chapter forty one. I'm writing like a writing fiend of insanity. I am just so damned proud of myself. Also, I am kind of weird at the whole romance thing, sort of, I don't know. So if you guys have any suggestions for mushyness or some such that you feel would be nice to share, please do so. Other than that, just review and let me know what you think!


	42. Time for Speaking of Another

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty Two: Time for Speaking of Another

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

**Summary:** The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

**Author's Note:** I have hard part of this chapter planned out since chapter thirty six, and I have been dying to fit it in. Unfortunately, with my late-coming romance, it has been pushed back repeatedly, until now. Hopefully you will enjoy it. I also take it to be a good sign that this story has gotten over one thousand hits. Now if only all those people would review. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the fantastic MiniFruitbat who dedicated much time and toil to reading through this entire story. Thanks so much!

Principally, I would have to say that the rest of the trip was free of any serious sort of incident. The rain persisted until we reached the borders of Lothlórien. Fortunately for us all, the golden leaves of the massive mallorn trees sheltered us from the rain. Within a few moments of that, we were greeted by a border patrol, which appeared to have been expecting us. Among their number was one marchwarden whom I had not seen since before my death and rebirth.

Haldir recognized Mallor and me almost immediately, but he hid his confusion well. It was Erestor, much to my relief, who assured him that all would be explained in due time. This was something for which I was more than grateful, because the very last thing I needed Haldir thinking was that there was some evil afoot. Fortunately, he seemed somewhat satisfied with Erestor's suggestion, and he did not press the issue further, and instead began leading us deep into the woods.

The trip through the trees to Caras Galadhon was quiet, and it gave me some time to think about a number of things that had been troubling me. Throughout our entire journey southward, the tension had increased exponentially with the strangeness of Erestor's behavior. At first I thought perhaps he was suffering from some horrendous boredom, or that it was something to do with the weather. However, when it persisted, I found that he would no longer look me directly in the eye, and was hesitant to speak with me.

I had begun to believe that I had done something to upset him, or that he was angry for some reason unbeknownst to me. I had never seen Erestor angry however, and I had no doubt that if he were angry, I would be certain of it. I also did not recall doing anything to upset up, and so I remained confused. It was when we were two days away from Lothlórien that I realized what was bothering him.

The wind had picked up and the rain was pouring harder than ever when we stopped to let the horses rest. There really was not much cover from the rain, and so we sat on the ground, shivering and wet. My lips were blue and my toes were numb, making me utterly miserable. It was then that Erestor came up beside me and put his cloak around my shoulders. He spared me the briefest of glances before looking away, and I then became aware of what had been troubling him.

Erestor fancied me.

The idea of this shocked me terribly, and sent my mind reeling, though I tried not to let it show. The thought that I had somehow won his affections was strange to me. Mallor and I had only been back from the dead for under a few weeks, and I had made no advances, or at least I did not think I had. I found myself wondering if it was possible that he had felt something before that, along with what may possibly be going on inside his heart in mind. What if he really did love me?

If nothing else, I can say I do not know much about love. Being young, I think I had always craved affection, compassion, empathy, or something. I believe what I had always had was this internal need to be needed, which now that I thought about it, explained my position rather well. Now, to interpret the term 'needed' as loved, well, to be loved all the time would be wonderful. I think the most basic way to understand that was more to say that I wanted to mean something to someone, even if I was just useful or dependable. Trust, perhaps is the word I seek, not love.

I decided to think objectively now, concerning Erestor and me. They say that the choices you make will follow you for the rest of your days. The thought came to mind that I had quite a few more days now than I did the first time I heard that expression, so I decided it wise that I should err on the side of caution. Everything at the moment boiled down to relationships, something that I was not entirely sure what I knew about. But, contemplating these muddled truths in my mind had had produced both feelings of satisfaction and upset, neither of which did I know what to do with. Frankly, I was confused.

As we drew closer to Caras Galadhon, I shoved these jumbled nonsensical ponderings from my mind. I did not want to overreact and think that Erestor was madly in love with me if he really was not. And I also did not want to ignore his strange behavior for fear that there might be some greater misunderstanding.

So, I made up my mind.

I would ask him what was going on.

**Love,** love, love, love, love. Basically, Manda is trying think about love in a more true sense than she has ever actually perceived it. That or it's just me rambling on about dumb teenage love. Anyway, somebody review and give me some freaking ideas. I don't know where to go with this. Help!


	43. The Eventual Keeping of Promises

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty Three: The Eventual Keeping of Promises

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

**Summary:** The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

**Author's Note:** I have hard part of this chapter planned out since chapter thirty six, and I have been dying to fit it in. Unfortunately, with my late-coming romance, it has been pushed back repeatedly, until now. Hopefully you will enjoy it. I also take it to be a good sign that this story has gotten over one thousand hits. Now if only all those people would review. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the fantastic MiniFruitbat who dedicated much time and toil to reading through this entire story. Thanks so much!

Quite opposite to what I had imagined, approaching Erestor was more difficult. We had finally arrived at Caras Galadhon, and we had been given places to stay. I had cleaned myself as best as I could, and dried myself off. The elves of Lórien had been kind enough to provide clean clothes, so I found myself wearing a dress for the first time in a very long while.

I found it most enjoyable to no longer be wet, but I really needed to talk to Erestor. Apparently that was not going to happen any time soon, for the Lady of the Golden wood and invited us to eat with her. No sooner had I come out of the room they were giving me than I had been ushered down to a quiet grassy spot where everyone else was waiting.

I tried to sit next to Erestor because I figured it would make talking to him easier, but I think Galadriel had other things in mind. I ended up being stuck between her and Glorfindel at the low table on the grass. There was food set out on it and I wasn't sure what any of it was, but my mouth began to water. It had to taste better than some of the stuff we ate while traveling.

"Your fate is known to me," said Galadriel as soon as we had settled in. "You have been blessed by the Valar."

"So they told us, my lady," I said, desperately hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. I still thought she was a bit annoying in her mysteriousness. I had only wanted to come to Lothórien to tell Celeborn about my journey like I had promised.

"It has taken you a while to fulfill your promise to me," said Celeborn, as if he had read my mind. The thought that they could both read my thoughts was a mite unsettling, but I shrugged that thought off.

"Well, when we were sent back, apparently some four hundred and sixty years had passed," I told him by way of an apology. "Mallor and I have only been back here for a few weeks, and the transition was not as easy as we first believed, particularly for me."

"It does not really matter now, you know. My lovely wife has informed me of the truth behind your situation," he said, and I thought that he seemed rather bothered by the fact that Galadriel had ruined the story for him. "But, I would like to hear it from the two of you anyway. I'm certain it will make for a far more exciting narrative. Perhaps we shall do this another time, for I sense that you are weary."

I sighed, both in relief and annoyance. I was tired and I did want to rest, and being told my trip was pointless hadn't done much to alleviate that. We had finished eating at some point during our conversation, and so we all got up from the table to head back to the rooms they had prepared for us. Along the way I grabbed Erestor's arm and pulled him aside.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk," I said, turning red again as I mustered the courage to say those words. I could swear that his face turned a little pink when I said it, too, but in the strange ethereal light of the Golden Wood, I could not be certain.

"What would we speak of?" he asked, not looking at me again, but staring at something behind my shoulder.

"How about we speak of why you will not speak to me any more? Or maybe why you cannot look me in the eye?" I asked gently, trying desperately to get him to meet my gaze. "Erestor, I thought we were friends. You can tell me anything, you know this."

"I do not know if I can tell you this," he said, looking me in the eye for the briefest of moments. "I do not know if I dare speak of it."

"Well, we cannot very well carry on like this. Whatever you have to say, I will listen. You do not need to worry about this," I told him. I was trying to coax his troubles out into the open so maybe I could help him, but I was afraid it wasn't working.

"I…" he began, but then paused for a moments to find the proper words. "I missed you when you were…gone. I felt drawn to you when you came to us the first time, and when we found you dead, it hurt in a way I was not expecting."

He stopped speaking and resumed looking at the ground. I knew then that I had been right about him feeling something for me, and I wanted to reach out and reassure him, but I knew not to. He wasn't done speaking, but just having a hard time finding the right words. Finally he looked at me again.

"And then, one day, you were back again. It was so strange, and yet I found myself so glad that you were alive again," he said, his eyes filled with a motion I could not name. "I feel things towards you, and they are strong and persistent, and yet I do not know what they are."

"Erestor, avoiding me isn't exactly the best way to figure out what you are feeling," I told him, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. "Maybe it would help if we worked it out together?"

And then he smiled at me.

Somehow I knew that this was going to end well.

**Romance**, eh? Finally, only it's not actually romance because they're not sure if their in love, or at least Erestor isn't. I don't really know what I'm writing anymore, but apparently it's still pretty good because you're still reading it. Please review and give me feedback, please!


	44. Great Affection Takes Much

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty Four: Great Affection Takes Much

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I finally got around to writing this chapter…I know it has taken me a while, but school and band and whatnot and so I've been a bit preoccupied. I also have to start doing all of that college stuff (hooray applications?). And NaNoWriMo starts the day after tomorrow. I don't know. I hope to finish off this story relatively soon with this chapter, maybe one or two more, and then an epilogue of some sort. Thanks go out to Elven Script and The Last Temptation of Homer for your reviews. I love you guys.

* * *

Realistically, I figured that whatever was going on between Erestor and I was going to take some time. He had feelings for me, this much was certain, but my own heart seemed to leave many questions unanswered. Love or extreme affection and friendship were hard to discern within myself, but as time went by, that line became more defined. I found myself feeling things different than any I had ever experienced. Now, as I walked with Erestor through Caras Galadhon, I had to smile to myself and my good fortune.

"Friend, you have taught me many things," I said to him as we strolled beneath the mallorn trees.

"What have I taught you?" he asked, looking at me with a quizzicality that I found incredibly amusing.

"How to find myself, among other things," I told him, taking his hand in mine as we wandered along. Erestor never made any move to touch me, though I have partially attributed that to his sense of propriety. He smiled at me briefly, but said nothing more as he looked up at the canopy of trees above us.

"Do you believe that there is a mate for every person? That out in the world somewhere there is another who completes us?" he asked me suddenly, after we had strolled for several moments in silence.

"Where I come from, there is a very ancient myth that says that when we were created, a man and a woman were one person, and that through some great tragedy, they were separated. Since that time, both have scoured the world in search of their other half," I told him, recalling what I had once heard. "True happiness only comes after finding your other half, or soul mate."

"Do you believe in this? That somewhere out there another waits for you?" he asked, looking everywhere but at me, like he frequently did when we spoke thusly.

"I did once, but I do no longer," I told him. His averted expression appeared to become downcast, and I knew he would pull away from me, so I grasped his hand more rightly. "I know that my other half, my completion, is here. I need wander no more."

"You are so certain of this?" he asked, looking me directly in the eye with a gaze I found hypnotizing in its depth.

"I am more certain of this than anything, Erestor, my dear friend," returning his gaze. He said nothing further and embraced me truly for the first time since he had pulled me from my desolate tomb in Imladris. I knew then without fail what all the old stories spoke of when they told of true love. My heart soared as I clung to him, and I was happy.

"If this is so, as you have proclaimed to me, than I would call you my love, greatest of friends and counsels," he told me, pulling away from our embrace slowly. "What say you to this?"

"I say that I would have it no other way," I told him, smiling as he clutched my hands to his heart. So this was how it would be, that we would be one person from now until eternity, two parts now whole again. "So what now?"

"Now we need to tell someone," he said, pulling away from me swiftly and tugging me along as he made his way back down the forest path.

"Erestor, where are we going?" I protested, allowing him to practically drag me along. I was pretty sure that I had just agreed to marry him, but I was also rather certain that dragging one's bride-to-be to death was a very poor way to start off a relationship. "Erestor!"

"We need to find Mallor, we ought to tell him first, do you not think?" he said, pulling me a little harder as we got closer to the room in which Mallor was staying. "Hurry!"

Before I really got a chance to respond, we were already barging into Mallor's room where he was sitting speaking with a female elf that I did not recognize. Both he and his lovely guest looked perplexed at our sudden appearance, and I am relatively certain that my face reflected a very similar emotion.

"What has happened?" asked Mallor worriedly as he rose from his chair. Erestor finally let go of my arm finally, but I spoke before he got the chance.

"I think I am getting married," I told him with a shrug. Mallor's eyes got very large for a moment and then he grinned at Erestor and embraced him. "Yes, hug each other, I have no idea what is going on right now."

"Pardon me," said the lovely she-elf who was also in the room. "I am Gaerwen, a friend of Mallor's. If it is true that you both are to be wed, than I wish to congratulate both of you."

"Well, thank you. Erestor, we are getting married, are we not? Or did I miss something very important?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow in his direction as he and Mallor released one another from their brotherly embrace. "The customs of the elves have me at a great loss."

He smiled at me then, and in a moment I was in his arms and he was kissing me for the first time.

And then I knew what it was to walk on air and dance with the stars.

* * *

I know I sort of mushed the whole…oh hey we're in love and then poof marriage thing in there, but I am having issues writing romance right now and I figured it would be worse if I attempted to draw it out. The next chapter will like as not be either the last chapter and/or the epilogue. I am not really sure which, but I am hoping to have it up by tomorrow. Don't kill me, my lovelies, please. 


	45. The Epilogue as We Know It

Disillusion

By freelance beatnik

Chapter Forty Five: The Epilogue as We Know It

* * *

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I? 

Summary: The realm of Gondor is struck with a terrible loss that leads to the alteration of the course of history. At the same time, they receive that which was least expected. With one disastrous loss and an unexpected gain, what will come to pass in the end?

Author's Note: I'm back and this story is finally getting finished. School is essentially over, I'm graduating next week, and I want this story to end now. I've been putting off this last chapter for over a year because I'm thoroughly pathetic. Anyway, I thank all of you for not hunting me down and killing me in the meantime and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks go off to Vanafindiel, pnysteph15, and Barbara Neal for their reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

Soon after our meeting with Mallor and Gaerwen, if you could call it a meeting at all, I discovered that Erestor and I were really married. Now, I cannot say precisely when that happened because I spent so much of the time in exceedingly great confusion. All I knew was that apparently for the rest of eternity I was bound to him and I was happy.

After we were married it was not long before everyone knew about what had happened. There had been a feast in celebration of our nuptials, which had drawn much attention, for it was no every day that the chief counselor to Elrond of Imladris got married, and most certainly not to a mortal girl who had returned from the Halls of Mandos an immortal.

It was not too long after the celebrations that we decided to go back to Imladris. Erestor, Glorfindel, Mallor and I packed for the journey and went back home. I feel the need to mention that the return journey brought infinitely better weather than the one before it. It was almost pleasant.

After that I must say that things really started to blur together. When you live forever the days and nights start to meld into one great expanse of time that has no differentiation. I was content for the first time in my life and Erestor was the source of all my joy. I was not the only one, however, who had found happiness. Mallor had found a mate of his own, it seemed, while we were in Caras Galadhon, though it took him nearly forever to realize it.

The she-elf that he had been conversing with when Erestor and I had burst in on them, Gaerwen, became an object of dear Mallor's affection, though he did not speak of it for a very long time and I only realized it after I managed to pilfer one of his letters from her. Though he had never at any point spoken of his adoration with this golden-haired beauty, I could tell at once that there was nothing else to do but get them married. I had never been a matchmaker, but I had found serenity in my union with Erestor and I wanted the same for my best friend. I went ahead and sent a letter to Gaerwen inviting her to come to Imladris at her earliest convenience. I never told Mallor.

She arrived soon thereafter, having been proceeded by a letter assuring me that she was very glad and enthralled by the idea of coming to Imladris, as she had never been there. I was walking through the gardens with Erestor when she arrived in the afternoon, and when we met her by the gate Mallor had appeared suddenly, having obviously heard that visitors had just arrived. I could have sworn by the look on his face when he saw Gaerwen dismounting from his horse that his heart stopped beating. I knew that I had done the right thing in inviting Gaerwen and I suspected that Erestor and I were soon to no longer be the most recently married couple in Imladris. My heart was glad fort this.

It took time and some subtle hints from both Erestor and I (for I had included my dear husband in my romantic scheming) to get Mallor to admit that he would very much love to court Gaerwen, but that he did not know how to ask her to marry him. I could give him no advice on this, as I knew nothing about the man's predicament when it came to making a proposal, but Erestor spoke to him, and as soon as we knew it, the two were radiantly happy and announcing their union to us much as Erestor and I had announced ours to them.

And so it was that the two of us, who had traversed Middle-earth, had died, and who had come back started out families. In the year 2758 of the Third Age, the same year that the Long Winter fell in Rohan, I have birth to a son, whom Erestor named Lenwë. He was certainly a surprise when I learned I was with child, as the Elves do not reproduce as frequently humans. As immortals, there is hardly a need to repopulate, but that does not mean it never happens. He was a handsome child, who looked exactly like his father.

Half a century later Mallor and Gaerwen had a child of their own, which we all marveled at. Lord Elrond said that it was peculiar, but that he was glad of it, for there had not been children in Imladris in many centuries. They had a daughter, who, though she was very much like Gaerwen, had her father's eyes. She was called Faelivrin and she was certainly the brightest star in Imladris.

After all of this, we remained in Imladris for many more years. We saw many things, the return of the One Ring and the beginning of the way to put an end to the mischief of Sauron. It was around this time that I began having nightmares about my first encounter with the presence of the Witch King of Angmar when I first appeared in Middle-earth. These troubled Erestor, and he began planning for us to sail away to Valinor. I was hesitant to leave, for I had enjoyed Imladris and the peace I found there. Aside from this however, I had no desire for my child to see the war that was coming.

Mallor and Gaerwen felt the same, as did most of the other Elves in Imladris, though their motivations were different than our own. They had no desire to see war again for themselves; we wanted to safeguard the innocence of our children. It was in this manner that we sailed away from Middle-earth to go back to Valinor.

Now as I recall the course of the events of my life I cannot help but smile at how everything turned out.

I got my happy ending after all.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. The final chapter of my crazy-long serious-like drop my best friend into Middle-earth story. I hope you liked it. Your dedication and patience with me have been very much appreciated. If you guys have any other suggestions for stories, I would love to hear them. I'm thinking of possibly writing some Pirates of the Caribbean stories, possibly something else. I don't know. Anyway, thanks again. Peace be with you! 


End file.
